Whose Line is it Anyway?
by OleChrissie
Summary: Cal's life changes and he looks to Gillian to help him cope.The attraction proves too strong and the line becomes very blurred. Who will be brave enough to cross it first? Renamed as the story changed focus.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this the other day because I was bored and have writers block on my other story. I fancy writing a character who speaks like I do.

I met Tim Roth once many years ago in a pub and then in a club. (I'm a Londoner too) He's very nice and funny plus extremely patient as I was a little worse for wear and asked him for his autograph about four times. I kept losing it which he found highly amusing. No, I don't have it because I lost it yet again and didn't have the guts to ask him again. Patience only goes so far after all.

He's a lovely bloke.

S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal was tired and he walked into the office with a scowl. He went to grab some tea when he saw Ben Reynolds lurking outside his office. It wasn't so much that he was avoiding him but he wanted to prepare himself.

Cal began to hum because he knew that Reynolds would have a new case and his were always the juicy ones, a break from the run of the mill IRS and other government jobs that Cal was bored to tears with.

''Hello, you're here bright and early,'' Cal walked by not breaking his stride as he expected Reynolds to fall in line with him which of course he did.

''Want some tea?'' Cal asked as he sat down on his chair, he stretched and placed his hands behind his head.

''No, you ruin it with milk,'' Reynolds was succinct and Cal smiled as he saw the impatience and irritation in Reynolds's face.

''So what can I do for you?'' Cal grinned and Reynolds glared at him, never sure whether Cal was mocking him or not.

''I want you to talk to some kids for us. Last night one of them hacked into the Central Defence computer and we need to know why and what they were doing.'' Reynolds seemed jumpier than normal.

''What could they have been doing?'' Cal was mildly interested but only mildly. He liked kids so wasn't keen on questioning them, he always felt like a bit of a bastard.

''Nothing major, just ending the world or something similar,'' Reynolds hated the way Cal looked at him most of the time.

''Can you not do that please?'' He said as he finally sat down.

''You're scared,'' Cal was properly interested now and sat forward.

''Yeah, I am. They're twelve years old and have no real concept of the damage they could do,'' Reynolds was annoyed that parents didn't supervise their kids, it was ridiculous.

''Yes, they're twelve and they're scared. You really shouldn't have yelled at them like that. It makes kids shut down when they're terrified,'' Gillian walked in, her face clearly showing anger.

''Morning Cal, has Reynolds filled you in?'' Gillian greeted her partner. Cal nodded.

''You okay love? You're tense,'' it was a statement of fact not a question.

''Well Reynolds here took it upon himself to make our jobs virtually impossible by scaring the living daylights out of our little spies so now they won't talk. One of them won't even lift his head off the table which is great, just great.'' Gillian didn't hold back and Reynolds tried to look indifferent but failed.

''Right, well I s'pose I should speak to them then,'' Cal stood up and then pointed at Reynolds.

''You stay here, I'll let you know what I think,'' Cal ordered and Reynolds frowned.

''I need to observe,'' he argued.

''You can view the films, don't want to risk them seeing you again. Just stay here for now alright?'' Cal didn't wait for an answer and Gillian followed him out of the door with a last scathing look at Reynolds.

''This them is it?' Cal asked Loker as he walked up to the viewing window.

''Yeah, the dark one tried to talk to the blonde one but he told him to piss off. He's English, sounds just like you actually,'' Loker tapped the keyboard and a film began to play.

''Johnny, I'm sorry okay? It was fun, I didn't know they would arrest us. I didn't, 'the dark headed boy was pleading but got no response.

''I wouldn't have done anything, I've been in there a million times. It's way too easy to get by their security,'' he didn't give up.

The other boy mumbled the insult into his arms but didn't raise his head.

''Right, so he's telling the truth. It's just a game to him and by the other one's reaction he had nothing to do with it. Poor kid's wetting himself, let's put them out of their misery shall we?'' Cal was disappointed, this would be done in five minutes. He knew there was yet another IRS job on his desk and he had hoped to avoid it for a while.

''Cal, be careful. They are very young and Reynolds scared the pants off them,'' Gillian tried to rein in her exuberant partner.

''Yeah well, kids who break national security should be scared shouldn't they? Little sods need a kick up the backside but don't worry, I won't be a bastard,'' Cal smiled and Gillian wasn't in the least bit reassured.

''Names?'' Cal snapped at Loker who glanced at the file beside him.

''James Canning and Johnny Gillman,'' he replied. Suddenly, Cal paused and picked up the file, he scanned the single sheet of paper.

''Is there a problem?'' Gillian asked and Cal shook his head.

''No, no problem love. Won't be long,'' He shook his head before striding away.

''That was weird,'' Torres said from the corner of the room.

''What was?'' Gillian walked closer to the window as Cal came into the room.

''He lied, there was a problem. Nothing major but something,'' Torres walked forward to stand beside Gillian who didn't know what to make of what she'd said.

''Alright boys? I'm Doctor Lightman, I'm going to ask you some questions,'' Cal sat down and slouched back.

James, the dark haired boy, blinked and went pale.

''Doctor? We're not sick,'' James wished Johnny would say something.

''No, not that kind of a doctor. We know you're not sick, I'm the type of doctor who talks to people and the FBI asked me to talk to you,'' Cal smiled but James didn't smile back. His eyes filled in with tears and Cal hid his irritation, Reynolds had made this much trickier.

''The FBI, they're scary aren't they?'' Cal glanced at the blonde head, he would have to do something about that in a minute. James nodded slowly and he gulped, he was not proving much of a challenge.

''What like a shrink? We're not crazy,'' James protested.

''Don't talk to him J, say nothing.'' Johnny spoke but still didn't look at Cal.

''Okay, you know what? I'm going to need you to sit up.'' Cal became a lot more assertive and James looked at him with wide, petrified eyes.

''He won't do what you tell him. He doesn't do what anyone tells him. Not teachers, his mom, cops, no one. That's why the FBI guy got so pissed,'' James explained and Cal nodded.

''Won't he? Right,'' Cal got up and walked around the back of Johnny and took him firmly by each arm, pulling him upright. He then turned the chair abruptly around, grasping Johnny by the chin. Johnny was taken completely by surprise and by the time he tried to pull away, it was too late.

''Right, you need to listen cos at the moment I'm your only way out of that door and back home where you belong. You got that?'' Cal shook Johnny's chin and the boy nodded, fury blazing in his intense blue eyes.

''Good now stop being a little sod and help your friend out,'' Cal let go of him and went back to his chair aware that Johnny glared at him the whole way.

'' I haven't done anything, this is bloody stupid. Why should I help him? He's the idiot, I thought it was a computer game and then we get arrested. I'm not talking cos I've got fuck all to say,'' Johnny was now most definitely talking.

''You like football?'' Cal asked as he put some gum in his mouth and offered James some. The boy pulled back suspiciously but when Cal nodded to him, he took some.

''What?'' Johnny was now on the back foot and he looked at Cal as if he was mad.

''I do, I'm a Redskins fan,'' James was happy to change the subject.

''Good choice but I was talking about Soccer,'' Cal was far more interested in Johnny for some reason he didn't understand as it was obvious that James was the main offender.

''Yeah I like football, what of it?'' Johnny asked suspiciously.

''Who do you support?'' Cal was establishing a baseline for this boy who was harder to read than the other one.

''Chelsea,'' Johnny answered and Cal nodded.

''Good choice, I'm a West Ham fan myself,'' Cal said and Johnny shrugged.

''They're crap although thanks for training our future manager for us,'' he smirked and Cal nodded.

''Yeah, they are abit and I'm gonna ignore that crack about our manager,'' Cal stood up and Johnny instantly looked up at him fearfully.

''You boys stay here. I'll be back in a sec,'' Cal walked to the door.

''Oh do you fancy a soda?'' He asked casually. The boys looked at each and then both nodded.

''Right, good. Don't go away,'' Cal put his hands in his pockets and strolled to the viewing room.

''Bloody loony,'' Johnny was saying as he walked in, Loker laughed then stopped when he saw Cal.

''Both telling the truth. James is the culprit though, Johnny was just there for the ride. You agree?'' Cal looked at Torres who nodded.

''You done?'' Reynolds walked in and Cal nodded.

''James is your boy, you can let the other one go. He's not involved. We should question James on his own cos Johnny makes him feel brave,'' Cal answered and Gillian nodded.

''Cal's right, Johnny's dominant and James won't break down whilst he has him there,'' She added.

''Right, thanks. I'll call his mother, she can come pick him up. Will you watch him?'' Reynolds asked Torres who looked pissed off.

''I'm not a babysitter,'' she snapped. Cal shot her one of his looks and she nodded begrudgingly.

''Okay.''

''Gonna need to wait for a parent, pushed protocol as it is,'' Reynolds remembered that James was only twelve.

''How about I get them their sodas then? Maybe we can talk about footie until they get here,'' Cal walked away whistling.

''He'll have what you want before the parents have even started their cars,'' Gillian said with a smile and Reynolds looked pleased.

''That's what I was hoping for,'' he admitted as he started dialling his cell.

''So it's just fun then? Did you do anything whilst you were in there?'' Cal sipped his soda and James shook his head emphatically.

''No, it's dangerous. I could start World War Three in there,'' James was plainly proud of that fact.

''You think you're pretty clever don't you?'' Johnny said glaring at Cal. He had said little in the last ten minutes whilst Cal got all he needed from James.

''Do I? Why do you think that?'' Cal was nonchalant.

'' Well his parents should be here but you've questioned him and he's told you everything even though you were pretending to wait till his dad got here.'' Johnny was bright and Cal was amused.

''Impressed?'' Cal didn't deny it.

'' No, I think you're a prick, clever but still a prick,'' Johnny smirked again and Cal stopped smiling as he realised that most of his staff were watching this. He couldn't understand why this random kid was getting under his skin although there was something worryingly familiar about him.

''You need to watch your mouth,'' Cal snapped and Johnny sat back, satisfied by the flash of annoyance.

There was a tap on the door and Cal left the room.

''Parents are here,'' Gillian said and Cal nodded.

''He annoyed you, that's unusual. He's only a boy Cal,'' Gillian was bemused by her partner's gullibility, it was very unlike him. The only time Gillian saw him struggle with his emotions was with Emily, she was the only one other than Zoe of course who could rattle him. Gillian had no idea that others saw him react to her that way but she wouldn't would she?

''Yeah well, it happens. Let's get these little darlings back with their parents shall we?'' Cal dismissed it and began to walk to his office. Gillian followed him, not surprised by his reluctance to discuss what had just happened.

Cal swaggered confidently into his office and then he froze. Gillian frowned as she saw panic cross his face.

''Sophie?'' He said, his disbelief and shock palpable.

A very beautiful blonde woman rose with a smile.

''Cal, it's been such a long time,'' She said, seemingly unsurprised to see him.

Gillian felt the tension immediately and then she knew that there was a lot more to this than met the eye.


	2. Chapter 2 A Secret Revealed

Not sure anyone's much interested in this but I'm enjoying writing Cal so will continue nonetheless because I'm stubborn. Its very similar to my other stories but in a different setting. Although the premise is the same it had a very different feel and the case is totally new.

It would be nice if someone reviewed but that's not my sole objective. ( luckily or this story would have been consigned to recycling by now and I think that would be a shame)

If anyone has any difficulty with some of the vocab that Cal uses, it is all authentic. Tim Roth and I come from the same part of London but just ask and I will provide definitions.

I think this chapter is straight forward but I'm not sure.

''Cal, it's great to see you,'' an older man shook Cal's hand. He stood back, looking Cal up and down.

''You look well,'' he said happily and Cal finally seemed to collect himself.

''John, I could say the same about you,'' Cal's face showed true pleasure and he embraced the man.

''Well I try. Doesn't hurt to take care of yourself does it?'' John patted his stomach and Cal nodded.

''No, it doesn't,'' Cal only had eyes for Sophie who was waiting patiently.

Gillian stood discreetly to one side, amazed by what was unfolding in front of her eyes. She could see that these people were important to Cal, he was behaving as if they were family.

''Good to see you love,'' Cal kissed Sophie's cheek very chastely but Gillian saw the intimacy immediately as Cal placed a hand possessively on Sophie's waist. He stepped back rapidly and raised his hand.

''This is my colleague, Doctor Gillian Foster. This is Sophie Gillman and Doctor John Gillman who taught me most of what I know,'' Cal said brusquely. Gilliam smiled a greeting and shook the offered hands. She had never heard reverence from Cal but this man provoked that reaction from him.

''I'm not sure that's true. I suspect the pupil has long overtaken the teacher. I've read your research Cal, it's incredible,'' John praised Cal and Gillian could see Cal's pride although he attempted to appear nonchalant.

''Johnny right? He's your son isn't he?'' Cal looked directly at Sophie who nodded before dropping her eyes. Cal narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

''What has my grandson done that he has been arrested by the FBI?'' John was worried and didn't attempt to hide his anxiety.

''He was supposed to be at school, how could this happen?'' Sophie was equally as anxious and Gillian could tell that Johnny was a source of worry for her. She didn't sound shocked or even surprised which told a thousand stories. Cal picked it up as well and looked at Sophie speculatively. She was lying about something but Cal was pretty sure he knew what it was. Also Cal saw disappointment, she obviously wasn't exactly over come with pride when it came to her own son.

''Where's his dad?'' Cal didn't answer the question, instead he asked one of his own as he put his hands in his pockets casually. It was a ploy, Gillian knew it immediately. The answer to this question was hugely important to her partner.

''He isn't around,'' Sophie answered quickly, too quickly. John cleared his throat uncomfortably as Cal looked intensely at Sophie.

''Is he in trouble?'' He asked and Cal shook his head.

''No, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's his friend James who has the problem,'' Cal answered this time.

''James? What has he done? He would never do something wrong, he's such a nice boy,'' Sophie played the part but Cal could still see deceit although again he thought he knew why. Although it was clear that she was proud of this boy.

''That's what you are supposed to say about your own son not someone else's,'' Cal called Sophie on it and she blushed crimson.

''My grandson has a propensity for getting into trouble,'' John helped his daughter.

''Yes, James said something about that. How about I take you to him and then maybe we could grab a coffee?'' Cal began to walk from the room and he stopped as no one followed him. Sophie appeared paralysed and Gillian knew her suspicion was spot on. It was suddenly very obvious, the boy resembled Cal and he definitely behaved like him.

''Sophie, he knew the moment he walked into this room, it was always going to happen. As soon as we relocated here, you knew this was likely,'' John spoke softly to Sophie who nodded.

''I know but it's so much harder than I thought it would be,'' Sophie avoided looking at Cal who closed the door.

''Is Johnny my son?'' Cal was blunt as he always was. Sophie said nothing, she just looked at her father.

''So he is then? Right,'' Cal turned tail and walked from the room, slamming the door behind him. There was a stilted silence before Sophie began to cry and John went to comfort her.

''I'm sorry,'' Gillian found herself apologising and John shook his head.

''He's upset and I would feel the same way. He has every right to be angry,'' John reassured Gillian who nodded.

''Yes he does, excuse me,'' Gillian almost ran from the room and she began to search for Cal. She found him quickly, he was standing watching the two boys through the viewing window. Gillian had heard his curt 'get out' down the hallway and several employees scuttled past her.

''It's a boy!'' Cal raised his eyebrows as she came into the room.

''You're angry?'' Gillian said ineffectually.

''Yes, I'm bloody angry. Shit, how could she?'' Cal rested his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. He was seething and Gillian was reticent about approaching him.

''She must have had her reasons,'' She said and Cal turned to look at her not taking his head from the window.

''I can't believe you said that. I'm a good father, that I do well. I read people and no, I'm not always great about dealing with them face to face but I'm not that bloody bad. I always wanted another child. I love Em so much and was desperate to have more kids. Zoe wouldn't even discuss it but as we were falling apart then she was right. But not like this, not like this,'' Cal smacked his hand against the glass and the two boys within looked up curiously.

Gillian came and stood beside him. He stood up straight, staring at this stranger who clearly shared his DNA.

''He looks like you,'' Gillian said and Cal nodded.

''Yeah, he does which will piss Zoe off even more. Jesus, how do I tell Em?'' Cal looked at Gillian as that horrific thought occurred to him.

''Do you need to? Cal, do you really want to do this? Your daughter is happy and well adjusted, do you want to turn her world upside down? This boy has a family who obviously love and care for him. Is it to anyone's benefit to upset that?'' Gillian tried to be reasoned and logical although she knew her logic was flawed but she was being protective. This had the potential to cause a lot of problems for everyone.

''What about him? Does he really strike you as happy and well adjusted cos I can tell you right now he isn't?'' Cal flicked his head towards the room that contained the two boys.

''No, I know he isn't but there could be many reasons for that, reasons that don't include your absence from his life,'' Gillian knew that sounded hollow and she was being disingenuous because they both knew it was likely to be exactly that reason .

''Come on love, the research on this could be piled to the moon and you know it. Children in particular boys need a positive male role model. That is one, very unhappy kid,'' Cal put his foot in it.

''Plenty of one parent families produce very well adjusted and happy children,'' Gillian defended her position and Cal fixed her with his eyes before nodding.

''Yes they do but not this one,'' he replied simply.

''No okay maybe not this one but he isn't totally without merit. Yes, he's feisty but he's in a very confrontational position and is behaving appropriately in many ways,'' Gillian continued to advocate for the child as was her inclination.

''Can't walk away love, just can't. Sorry but it's not happening. Em, Zoe, Sophie, all of 'em are going to have to deal with it, it is what it is,'' Cal sounded very determined. This was typical of him and exactly what Gillian expected. She had to play devil's advocate but she knew what his reaction would be.

Gillian didn't reply, she just stood beside him as he attempted to assimilate that he was now a father of two.

''He has your attitude,'' Gillian pointed out and Cal chuckled.

''Yeah I know which is not great news cos I was a little git at that age,'' Cal spoke about his childhood something he rarely did.

Gillian laughed, '' Poor you.'' Gillian felt the hurt welling, she would give everything she had to be Cal at that moment. Her longing for a child devoured her and however much she tried to come to terms with it, she just couldn't accept the fact she might never be a mother.

Cal watched her and he took her hand.

''Sorry love,'' he said softly and Gillian nodded.

''Yeah me too, me too.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal walked in and Sophie got up nervously. Cal put his hand up to stop her speaking.

''This is how this is going to work. You have to tell him and tell him today. He's my kid and I've missed twelve years already, I'm not missing anymore. I'm his father and that's the end of it, just that,'' Cal was bullish and John smiled, this was the Cal they knew.

''Okay but…'' Sophie was afraid and looked again to her father for support.

''I'll be with you, we'll do it together,'' Cal had already decided and he wasn't arguing about it.

''Oh right. Dad?'' Sophie was stunned that Cal appeared to have taken this situation by the throat, John wasn't. Cal could see worry but that was to be expected.

''Cal's right love, this is the best way,'' John nodded.

''Good, I'll go and get him. We'll take him for food, its late,'' Cal walked away without another word.

''You seem surprised Sophie? He's the same old Cal, he was always one for facing everything face on,'' John chuckled.

''Yes, I suppose so,'' Sophie agreed although she knew that Cal wasn't this brave in every aspect of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny jumped to his feet the moment Cal walked into the room.

''Why are you keeping us locked up in here? We haven't done anything wrong and you can't do this. We have rights you know,'' Johnny was very aggravated and Cal chose not to reply.

''James, Agent Reynolds is going to take you to his office where your father is meeting you,'' Cal spoke to the other boy who began to cry.

''This is bloody stupid, he didn't do anything. He told you that,'' Johnny was argumentative and not in the least bit intimidated.

''Johnny mate, sit down. I'm getting to you but for now just do you're told and sit down,'' Cal gestured towards a chair.

''Bollocks to that, you can't tell me what to do and don't call me mate, I'm not your mate. Where are our bloody parents?'' Johnny kicked the chair and James began to cry even harder.

''Jamie, for fucks sake, stop being such a wimpy prat and tell him to piss off. They can't do nothing to you because you didn't do anything wrong. Honest, you didn't.'' Johnny tried to encourage James to stand up for himself.

''Right that's it, sit in the bloody chair,'' Cal grabbed the boy's arm and put him in the chair.

''You can't do that, that's the second time you've touched me,'' Johnny didn't get up again Cal noted wryly. Johnny could read people too and he registered a shift in Cal.

''Sue me, your mum's a lawyer so sue me,'' Cal repeated what he'd told his daughter, apparently Cal had a thing for lawyers! He was now permanently tied to two of them.

Note to self, he thought, avoid lawyers or use contraception more effectively because you can't afford anymore child support.

''I bloody well will,'' Johnny laid his head on his arms and Cal was relieved. He opened the door and called to James.

''Come on mate, no one's going to hurt you and you don't need to be scared. Just tell the truth and you'll be fine,'' Cal encouraged the frightened, young boy who walked slowly over to him.

''You promise?'' he asked and he smiled through watery eyes when Cal nodded.

Cal handed James over to Gillian and then closed the door. He sighed and looked at his real problem.

''Johnny, your mum's outside and she's upset so don't give her a hard time,'' Cal tried to be reasonable despite the fact he knew it was falling on deaf ears.

''Piss off, it's none of your bloody business,'' Johnny sat up at this news. Cal fought the urge to tell him that it was his business, it was very much his business.

''Well it is actually but your mum is going to explain that,'' Cal muttered as he failed to keep his mouth shut.

''What?'' Johnny was confused.

''Oh and don't speak to your mother the way you're speaking to me okay? Show her some respect.'' Cal couldn't help adding, his mind set had already changed and he felt responsible for this boy.

''Like I said piss off. Can I go now please?'' Johnny stood up and Cal sucked his breath in. He turned a chair around and sat astride it studying Johnny carefully. The boy sat down again.

''You're nervous and jumpy, why? '' Cal asked firmly.

''You're bloody joking right? I'm being kept locked up, not that surprising is it?'' Johnny was starting to feel intimidated, Cal saw it.

''No, it isn't. Stop the swearing, you're too young for that. So stop it,'' Cal knew he now had the advantage.

He met the defiant boy's eye and he saw fear which didn't exactly please him but he didn't have much choice. He was picking up something here that didn't ring true, Johnny became even more aggressive as soon as Cal mentioned his mother.

''You don't like your mum much do you?'' Cal said.

''I do. She's alright, she's my mum,'' Johnny shrugged.

''So that was a lie,'' Cal said immediately and Johnny looked taken aback.

''No, it wasn't,'' Johnny disagreed but Cal laughed.

''You're angry with her, why?'' Cal continued what was rapidly becoming an interrogation but Cal couldn't stop himself. He needed to know what was wrong. He crossed his arms in an attempt to push Johnny harder.

''No, I'm not,'' Johnny subconsciously mirrored Cal and Cal knew Gillian would make a lot of that. Johnny was trying to forge a bond with Cal whether he knew it or not.

''You did it again, you lied. But you feel guilty about it as well,'' Cal didn't let up.

''Yeah so? I should shouldn't I? She's my mother and I love her, it doesn't mean I like her all the time does it?'' Johnny was very self aware for his age which had its pitfalls.

He was also an established liar which often was the case with intelligent children, lying well was a very sophisticated process.

''You lie too much but there you told me the truth,'' Cal rested his chin on the back of the chair and waited.

Johnny looked at him, his face showing fear and curiosity.

''You're weird,'' Johnny said, reverting back to the child.

''My daughter says that. You want some gum?'' Cal offered the pack and Johnny shook his head.

''I haven't drugged it,'' Cal encouraged him.

''I didn't think you had,'' Johnny replied and Cal laughed.

''Yeah, you did,'' Cal put the gum away. Johnny's eyes changed and Cal saw the shoots of trust growing but they were microscopic. Cal needed to tread carefully now or he would destroy them before they were established.

''Can I go home? I have a headache,'' Johnny laid his head down on the table. Johnny's body language begged Cal to help him and Cal responded accordingly.

''Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea,'' Cal stood up, Johnny didn't have a headache but Cal knew he wasn't going to talk to him anymore.

Kids only engaged with strangers that intensely for a short period of time if at all. Cal had exhausted Johnny and he knew it.

''Come on Jono, we'll find your mum. You look hungry to me, are you?'' Cal raised his arm inviting Johnny to walk with him. It was a test, what Johnny did now would show Cal exactly how hard he would need to work to establish a relationship with his son.

Johnny hesitated and then accepted Cal's gesture by walking over to him.

Cal placed his arm around him and smiled. Johnny returned it, mirroring him again.

It pleased Cal that Johnny had taken to him but he also picked up that Johnny was starved of affection which pissed him off.

Cal grinned at Gillian as he saw her waiting.

''Go and wait in my office Jono, it's that one there,'' Cal pointed and Johnny did what he asked.

''That was very good, you made a good start although there is an issue with the mother isn't there?'' Gillian pointed out.

''Yeah, unfortunately there is but I'm just not sure if it's normal adolescent rebellion or something more sinister,'' Cal admitted.

''Well, don't grill him too much and try to remember he is only a boy,'' Gillian reminded him.

''Yeah thanks love, I do know that,'' Cal walked away shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner and Harry Potter

Right so no one is reading this but that's okay. I just hope it's a reflection that you don't like my writing not the show.

I am carrying on because it's a challenge. This is by far the hardest story I've ever written. Cal is so complex and fitting in his skill is very tricky.

I had no idea how the world would be if you had so much insight into other people. I don't think I'd like it, sometimes lying makes the world an easier place. I don't want to always know what people really think or feel.

Deception is useful at times, it spares our feelings.

Thanks to those two people who reviewed, I appreciate it and this is for you really. I will finish this story because it's now a mission.

Laters, S.

''What? No, you have got to be joking. You are, aren't you?'' Johnny looked hopefully at Sophie as he steadfastly ignored Cal.

''No love, I'm not. I'm so sorry that it happened this way. I didn't mean for you to find out like this,'' Sophie was apologetic and Johnny shook his head.

''I don't care if you're sorry. To be honest, this is a lot of rubbish. So he's my dad, so what? What difference does it make?'' Johnny was frightened and unsure of himself.

''Because love, he wants to be part of your life and I think it's a good idea. You need a father, everyone needs a father,'' Sophie was eaten up with guilt and Johnny shook his head.

''That's not true, loads of my mates don't have dads and they do alright. I'll be better mum, honest I will,'' Johnny took her hand and Cal could see he meant it. Although, there was a barrier between them so the whole exchange felt false, borne of desperation.

''Love, this isn't because you're naughty, this is a good thing. You don't realise that now because you're upset but Cal's a good man,'' Sophie spoke up for Cal who smiled in thanks.

'Yeah I know he is, I get that but he's a stranger. I don't know him,'' Johnny shot Cal a frightened look.

''We're gonna fix that Jono,'' Cal said and the boy showed mistrust although he blushed at the endearment. It was strange that he hadn't objected to Cal's use of a nickname for him. It was a very intimate gesture usually only allowed between those already very familiar with each other. Cal had expected Johnny to object strongly but he hadn't, he showed pleasure when Cal said it. Cal knew then that in some ways Johnny was drowning and Cal represented a life line to him.

''Johnny, Cal is not going to hurt you,'' Sophie took Johnny's hand but he snatched it away.

''I know that, I'm not stupid,'' Johnny snarled, there it was again, fear and aggression mixed in equal part along with neediness. Johnny was pleading with his mother non verbally but Cal couldn't figure out why.

He might have considered abuse but the other signs weren't there. Cal knew it wasn't that but Sophie had damaged her bond with Johnny in some way. The fact that she had him firmly fixed in her mind as a 'bad' kid didn't help, she called him naughty which Cal considered ill advised as labelling a child ensured they acted accordingly.

''Are you trying to get rid of me? I wonder why?'' Johnny appeared tough but Cal saw his pain and fear. He believed that his mother abandoning him was a real possibility.

''No, of course not,'' Sophie said softly. Johnny didn't believe her.

''Please love, for me. Just give him a chance,'' Sophie used guilt and Cal saw disgust but then Johnny covered it. He nodded.

''Yeah okay, I like him anyway. He's a bit mad but that's alright,'' Johnny shrugged and Cal saw Johnny was happy but he felt the need to punish his mother in the process. Despite himself it was clear that Johnny craved a father and Cal seemed to measure up.

''Excuse me,'' Sophie disappeared towards the restrooms.

''Why did you do that?'' Cal asked, Johnny avoided his eyes and dropped his head. He had quite long hair which hid his face effectively.

''What?'' Cal could just about hear him.

''You need a haircut,'' Cal pulled the hair to one side.

''No, I don't,'' Johnny changed the subject. Cal shook his head at him and Johnny blushed.

''Now, there it is. I can see the real boy hidden underneath all this macho crap and that boy wouldn't naturally be mean to his mum. So what has she done to you?'' Cal asked and Johnny blinked in surprise.

''She isn't what she seems,'' he said and Cal nodded.

''Yeah, I'm getting that but what has she done to you specifically?'' Cal stayed on subject.

''Nothing,'' Johnny shook his head.

''That's not true,'' Cal said gently and finally Johnny looked directly at him. It was the strangest experience to look into a face that almost completely matched your own.

''I look like you,'' Johnny said suddenly as if he had the same thought.

Cal dropped his questioning as he saw Sophie returning to the table.

''Yeah, you do. Sorry about that little mate but you don't have my nose which is a blessing, '' Cal smiled and Johnny smiled back.

''West Ham are still crap and you can't tell me what to do cos I won't listen,'' Johnny stated his terms.

''Right, thanks for that. Yes, West Ham are crap but I've learnt to live with the disappointment. We'll see about the doing what I say thing,'' Cal laughed sipping his soda.

''Yeah well, that's what you think,'' Johnny shrugged and Cal raised his eyebrows at Sophie whose face exhibited relief that someone else was sharing the burden which was how she viewed her son.

''I'm going to the loo,'' Johnny walked away.

Cal watched Sophie as she watched their son, her face was a peculiar combination of indulgence and fear. She caught him and laughed. Cal was getting so many mixed messages that for the moment it was stumping him. Sophie's attitude to their son seemed to change almost on a minute to minute basis.

''He is a little spoilt but only a bit. I didn't want it to be that way but when it's just the two of you, it works out like that. He is very headstrong Cal, he is so like you that it scares me at times so I give in just like I did with you,'' Sophie reminded him. Cal knew the spoiling was restricted to material goods because he was most definitely not spoilt emotionally.

''What's the problem between you?'' Cal asked outright and Sophie showed guilt.

''He didn't want to come to the States and he blames me,'' Sophie appeared to be telling the truth.

''So he's having a tantrum then?'' Cal thought that explained some of what he'd read but not all.

''Yes, I suppose he is but I hadn't thought of it that way,'' She admitted.

''Got to be tough with tantrums Soph or you have no chance,'' Cal told her and she nodded. Cal meant that, he didn't indulge tantrums, never had.

''When are you going to tell Emily?'' Sophie knew this affected others. Cal saw guilt again and he understood that, he felt guilty as well.

''Soon but first I need to get to know him myself before I introduce him to his sister,'' Cal hadn't decided how to handle that aspect.

Johnny walked back to the table and slumped down in his chair. Cal saw it immediately, he was going to be a brat and flex his muscles at Cal, test the boundaries. It was so wonderfully normal and a sign of acceptance that Cal was relieved. Maybe, he had been over analysing before? That was the problem with his talent, it interfered in his normal life way too much.

''Don't want anymore. Can I have some ice cream?'' Johnny pushed away a full plate which Cal pushed back.

''No, you eat some of that first,'' he said firmly.

''I don't like it. Can I have some ice cream please mum?'' Johnny ignored Cal and turned to Sophie who looked panicky. Cal nodded his head at her and she reciprocated.

''No, you heard what your dad said. Eat more of that first,'' She backed him up.

''Don't call him that. I'm not eating it,'' Johnny spoke directly to Cal who nodded.

''Right okay, suit yourself but you don't get ice cream. You finished Soph?'' Cal checked and Sophie nodded.

''Good, I'll get the bill and then we'll go to my house. We have to talk Soph,'' Cal was calm personified but Johnny was still aggrieved about Cal's highhandedness.

''What? But why can't I have ice cream? Mum, you hardly know him and he's ordering you around,'' Johnny was now whining. Cal handed over the credit card and then leaned forward.

'' Don't do that because I am not a soft touch. I said no and I meant it,'' Cal smiled as he sat back and Johnny's face flushed with anger.

''Sod off, you can't turn up from nowhere and boss me around. Mum, tell him, '' Johnny turned to his mother who looked over at Cal. Cal was bemused that Johnny now appeared to be appealing to his mum, he was missing something and he didn't know what.

''Look, me and your mum need to talk so we're going to my house for a while. You can watch TV and if you give us some peace then you can have ice cream. Deal?'' Cal had forgotten what this was like, dealing with a younger child. These days, he discussed and reasoned with Emily which worked most of the time.

But at twelve, she had these moments as well and Cal often resorted to bribery, something Zoe didn't approve of but understood, it was damage limitation.

''Alright,'' Johnny nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''This is a nice house Cal,'' Sophie was impressed and Cal nodded. He watched Johnny carefully, still over whelmed by the fact he had a twelve year old son. Johnny was scared and Cal felt bad about that, none of this was his fault and Cal knew he needed to remember that during the inevitable fall out.

''Yeah it is, I got it so Em would have her own room,'' Cal began to open some wine.

''Can I watch TV?'' Johnny asked and Sophie tutted. ''Please,'' Johnny added quickly.

Cal noted the nervous glance he gave her, he was uncertain of her reactions and watched her for cues far too much. Cal had seen it before, it usually manifested itself when one person viewed the other as unstable and unpredictable. Sophie appeared very together but there was something wrong but Cal couldn't put his finger on it. It made him uneasy and it felt familiar but Cal couldn't quite remember from when.

''Yeah, if you want to. Do you want anything to drink?'' Cal was mindful to ask.

''Nah, you're alright thanks,'' Johnny wandered off.

'Thank you,'' Sophie took the offered glass and sipped her wine whilst Cal regarded her, she smiled nervously and sighed. Cal put his concerns to one side as he needed some answers as to why he had been deprived of his son for all this time.

''What could I have said Cal? What difference would it have made?'' Sophie attempted to defend the indefensible.

''You're joking aren't you? You were having my baby and didn't think I would be interested, what sort of a man do you think I am?'' Cal was affronted.

''A good one,'' Sophie admitted and she was being truthful.

''So why didn't you tell me?'' Cal didn't understand.

''It was a fling Cal, nothing more. You were on another separation from Zoe and you were all cut up about Emily. So I wasn't going to add to your pain by keeping another child from you? I lived in London and you were here. How could that have worked? You would have never been happy seeing him during school holidays and I had my life in London. I thought it was the best thing all around, I couldn't cause you that pain.'' Sophie gushed and Cal saw her anguish, he felt guilty then for not considering much of what she'd just said.

''Cal, once a long time ago I thought my future lay with you but then you disappeared around the world and I was devastated. It took me a long time to get over you. When we met at that conference, I couldn't help myself and I will never regret it, I got a child out of it. Something I had always wanted and despite appearances he is a great boy so I thought it was a win-win situation,'' Sophie was partially honest, she did love her son but she was also scared of him or what he might do. Cal was stunned into silence for the merest of moments.

''Hasn't worked out that way though has it love?'' Cal asked as he pulled a pained face. The fatal flaw in Sophie's plan was that Johnny was a child not a commodity or a method to make Sophie's life complete. The one thing Cal had worked out was that she blamed Johnny for not fulfilling her.

''I underestimated the effect not having a father would have on him. I thought dad could fill the gap and he has but just recently…'' Sophie trailed off.

''It's got much harder,'' Cal finished for her and she nodded. Cal didn't see anything in Johnny that justified Sophie's attitude to him which was a relief. Johnny was spirited but he wasn't the monster Sophie believed he was.

''Yes, it has. He's very strong and determined which I find difficult to cope with. Dad tries but he's getting older and he's struggling, I know he is. He wants a quieter life, he deserves it. Johnny is not quiet,'' Sophie said, the love clearly visible in her face.

''It's like having you around again,'' she admitted and Cal nodded, he touched her cheek and she leant into it.

''That would be too complicated,'' Sophie said with regret and Cal agreed. This was his first love and he couldn't revisit it, that ship had sailed long ago although the love lingered.

''Yeah it would,'' His regret was real as well although Cal was realistic enough to know that this woman was not the woman he had loved.

Sophie's phone buzzed and she picked it up reading the text message quickly.

''Oh no, a client needs me. His teenage son has been picked up for DUI again,'' Sophie stood up to gather her purse.

''I will have to get a cab myself,'' Sophie indicated to the wine. She dialled a cab quickly.

''You're off duty aren't you?'' Cal frowned, this conversation was far from finished.

''When your clients are as rich as mine then you are never off duty,'' Sophie answered, stepping towards the door to the living room.

''Leave him here,'' Cal stopped her, irrationally he panicked at the thought she was taking Johnny away. Cal couldn't shake the fear he might not see his son again if he went with Sophie. The plain truth was he didn't trust her with him.

''Are you sure?'' Sophie was tempted, it would make things much easier.

''Yeah, we can get to know each other,'' Cal attempted to be light hearted but Sophie knew him better than that.

''I won't do that Cal, I promise okay?'' Sophie reassured him and Cal nodded succinctly, he hid his vulnerability quickly. He hated appearing weak and needy, it wasn't his way.

''Keep him, I'll call you in the morning. Good luck, will you?'' Sophie pointed towards the blaring TV, she was being a coward but Cal let her.

''Yeah, I'll explain,'' Cal promised and she left summoned by a car horn.

Cal got a soda from the fridge and walked to the living room, this was surreal and he felt his confidence ebb away. He knew nothing about boys, his life had been all about the girl.

''Did my mum go to work?'' Johnny was laying watching football, he looked very relaxed and his face showed no sign of fear.

''Yeah Jono, she did. Does that bother you?'' Cal sat on the end of the couch.

''No, not really. She does that a lot. Thanks,'' Johnny picked up the can of soda. He looked happy, too happy for a kid who had been left with a total stranger.

''What do I call you?'' He asked.

''What?'' Cal didn't know how to answer that and he searched Johnny's face for clues. He still appeared relaxed although there was now a trace of anxiety.

''Well you already have a name for me so what should I call you? I can't call you dad, I'd feel stupid. We don't even know each other,'' Johnny was a bright kid.

''Cal will do just fine for now,'' Cal shrugged, he would be uncomfortable with dad as well and he had to consider Emily's feelings.

''Right so Cal, can you explain this game to me cos I don't get it?'' Johnny attempted to put Cal at his ease and Cal knew this boy was adept at manipulating those around him which was helpful at that moment.

'' Never really got it myself. We'll watch a movie but first I have to ask you something,'' Cal clicked the TV off.

''What?'' Johnny was guarded again.

''Your mum, she's scared of you. Do you know why?'' Cal asked and Johnny's face fell, fear stark on his face.

''No she isn't. What you think I'm a nutter or something? I'm not,'' Johnny was upset and Cal felt bad so he withdrew.

''No, you're not. I know you're not. Don't worry about it, let's find a film to watch?'' Cal knew this was going to be very tricky, Johnny was fragile and he needed to be careful.

For now he had to make Johnny trust him then maybe he'd open up to him.

''Do you like Harry Potter? Every kid in the world likes Harry Potter don't they?'' Cal didn't watch much TV as he worked all the time but he knew that much about modern culture.

''Yeah, it's okay. Thanks,'' Johnny laughed.

''Why are you laughing?'' Cal knew it was at him.

''I don't think Harry Potter is really your thing is it?'' replied Johnny.

''No, no its not but I don't mind,'' Cal shrugged.

'' Thanks for being nice though,'' Johnny stopped laughing and Cal felt regret, regret that Johnny noticed when someone made an effort for him because normally they didn't.

''That's okay, I like you,'' Cal ruffled the boy's hair.

''You're alright too, a bit mad and that face thing you do is dead spooky but you're alright,'' Johnny returned the compliment and Cal knew that this wasn't going to as hard as he'd first thought.

Whatever Sophie thought to the contrary, Johnny was a nice kid.


	4. Chapter 4 Yet More Lies

Thanks for the reviews, the more familar characters now make more of an appearance now I've established my AU ones.

Laters S

XyXyXyXyXy

''What do you do exactly?'' Johnny sat up and yawned. His hair was ruffled and his features were softened by sleepiness. He appeared very different from the angry, raging boy from earlier.

''I'm an expert in deception. I read people and make judgements about whether they're telling the truth,'' Cal answered honestly. He sipped his wine and was amazed to find that he felt relaxed and content.

''Like Granddad then, a psychologist. You do research and all that crap right?'' Johnny had grown up with this so was comfortable with Cal's explanation.

''Yeah, something like that although it would be good if you didn't call my life's work crap,'' Cal raised his eyebrows and Johnny laughed.

''Okay, sorry,'' Johnny shrugged.

''That your daughter?'' Johnny pointed at a picture and Cal paused unsure what to say.

''It's alright, I get it. You can't just produce me from nowhere, she'll be well pissed off won't she?'' Johnny was perceptive and Cal conflicted. He would need to discuss this with Gillian, she would have some good advice because Cal didn't trust his own instincts at the moment which was a new experience for him.

''Yes, she might be,'' there was little point lying about it.

''So I'm your dirty little secret then?'' Johnny was also blunt and Cal began to understand what Sophie was talking about. He was so like him, it was creepy.

''I wouldn't put it like that but yes we will have to keep it a secret for a while,'' Cal hid a cringe as he spoke, Gillian's disapproving face flashed in his mind's eye.

''Keep me a secret you mean. If it's gonna cause so much trouble why are you bothering? I wouldn't if I was you,'' Johnny's face showed disappointment and Cal felt guilty as hell.

''Jono, it's just tricky at the moment but that doesn't mean that I'm ashamed of you. I just have to consider Emily's feelings and be careful,'' Cal tried to soften the blow but he knew it was a feeble excuse.

''Right, Emily's feelings,'' Johnny was resentful and Cal couldn't blame him.

''Hey, don't be angry. It'll be okay and I'm not going to walk away, I promise,'' Cal was conciliatory and he stroked some hair from Johnny's eyes as he spoke. Johnny went very still and the pain crossed his face before he hid it.

''Don't care,'' he muttered looking blankly at the TV.

''Hey, it's okay,'' Cal saw the distress immediately and he pulled the boy under his arm. Johnny was stiff and un- cooperative for about two seconds before he slumped in defeat. Cal closed his eyes as he heard him begin to cry and every sob cut Cal like knife.

''Don't worry Jono, this will all be okay. I'll make sure okay?'' Cal couldn't resist kissing his son's head and he knew that he was now fully invested. There was no going back now not that that had ever really been an option.

Nonetheless this was a mess and Johnny's suffering re-ignited Cal's anger, the one thing Sophie hadn't considered in all this was the feelings of the one innocent and he was the one she had hurt the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily came crashing into the kitchen at some ungodly hour and Cal looked blearily at her, he hadn't slept all that well and was unprepared for this surprise visit.

''Hey dad, I need some money,'' Emily helped herself to some toast.

''Doesn't your mother have some?'' Cal tried not to show his anxiety but Emily looked at him peculiarly.

''You okay?'' She buttered the toast as Cal poured his tea.

''Yeah fine love, just tired,'' Cal made an acceptable excuse and Emily nodded.

''Okay about the money. Did you see my report card? I deserve a reward for those grades,'' She leaned against the counter, munching away.

''Morning love,'' Cal landed a kiss on her fore head and Emily rolled her eyes.

''Money dad,'' She held her hand out.

''Em love, I am not a bank. What do you need it for?'' Cal sat down and glanced nervously upstairs.

''Shopping, I'm going to the mall after school and I want to hit Abercrombie, I need some retail therapy,'' Emily poured some juice.

''Em, how old are you? How can you need retail therapy? That's an affliction of the bored and boring,'' Cal opened a drawer to get his wallet anyway.

''Is it?'' Emily wasn't impressed by his argument.

''Can't you do some sport or something? This blatant consumerism is worrying, material goods don't make you happy you know,'' Cal was pulling out dollar bills as he spoke.

''Dad, I am aware that you feel the need to check on my mental health but it's very normal at my age to want to spend all my parent's money,'' Emily held her hand out and Cal placed the money in it.

''Fine Em but, there is a price to pay and the only reason you're getting that money is cos of those grades so be warned. Don't let them slip,'' Cal pointed at her and she laughed.

''And I love you too,'' she kissed him and he nodded.

''Morning, Cal you look terrible,'' Gillian wafted in.

''Blimey, it's like Piccadilly Circus in here this morning?'' Cal grumbled as Gillian began to make coffee.

''Cal, you should make coffee straight away,'' Gillian scolded him.

''I drink tea first thing, caffeine is a powerful stimulant and you drink too much of it,'' Cal retorted and Gillian shook her head at Emily who giggled.

''He's grumpy,'' she explained to Gillian.

''Yes, I'm sure he is,'' Gillian said knowingly and Cal glared a warning at her.

''Hey, who are you?'' Emily spoke to the boy standing in the doorway. He looked so young and confused but he was more coherent than he appeared.

''I'm Johnny, one of your dad's friend's kids,'' he answered automatically and Gillian looked sharply at Cal who feigned innocence. He was concerned to note just what a convincing liar Johnny was, his face showed only the slightest of signs. Enough for Cal to see but anyone else would be taken in.

''Oh right, you're English?'' Emily was mildly curious, her dad didn't normally put up strange boys.

''Yes, that's right. He's one of my oldest friend's children and she needed me to help her out so he stayed here with me,'' Cal gushed and Emily looked at him as if he was crazy.

''Chill dad, I get it. Favour for friend, no biggie. Cool T shirt, you like that band?'' Emily was clueless and Cal was relieved.

Johnny looked down at the shirt and then nodded.

''Uh yeah, I saw them at The Reading Festival last year,'' He mumbled as he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

''Reading Festival? You mean like a proper festival? You've been to a proper festival? How old are you? Like twelve?'' Emily gave Cal daggers.

''Uhh, yeah and yeah to both questions,'' Johnny was ready to run and Cal saw it straight off.

''Mate, come and sit down. I'll get you some cereal, Emily has a huge variety all with a disgusting amount of sugar in them,'' Cal waved him over as he closed the back door discreetly.

''Did you hear that? Johnny who is twelve, I say that again twelve went to a festival and saw that band, that band you said I couldn't see because they were inappropriate whatever that means,'' Emily crossed her arms and glared at Cal.

''Em, you're going to be late for school. We still on for dinner?'' Cal avoided the confrontation and Emily shook her head in despair.

''Not cool dad, so not cool. I'll see you later. Bye Johnny, maybe I'll see you again and you can tell me about the festival,'' Emily flounced out.

''Sorry,'' Johnny said from the doorway and Gillian shot Cal a very disapproving look.

''Jono, come on. Have some breakfast.'' Cal tried to make amends.

''No, it's okay. I'm not really hungry. Is my mum coming to get me soon?'' Johnny folded his arms and shivered. Cal looked at Gillian who raised her eyebrows at him.

''She called in earlier and left this,'' Cal held up a bag.

''She asked if I would take you to school so you need to get ready. Take a shower okay?'' Cal threw the bag at Johnny who caught it deftly. He nodded and disappeared.

''That was not good Cal. You've got him lying for you, don't you think he's confused enough as it is?'' Gillian went for the jugular.

''I know, I know. I didn't ask him to do that,'' Cal was defensive and Gillian gave him another of her looks.

''Well alright, I did but I didn't expect him to have to lie outright like that,'' Cal regretted his choice now, this couldn't be a secret after all.

''Cal, you are putting the needs of one child before the other. If you are serious about being this boy's parent then you can't do that. Its damaging your relationship before it's even started. I can't believe I have to say this to you,'' Gillian was to the point.

''What do you mean being his parent? I am his parent,'' Cal rankled.

''Well act like it then. '' Gillian snapped and Cal sighed heavily.

''I know love, I have to tell Em and I will tonight,'' Cal admitted and Gillian nodded her approval.

''And…'' she prompted.

''I will speak to Jono, make it right. I promise,'' Cal smiled and Gillian rolled her eyes.

''You need to tell Zoe first,'' she reminded him and Cal pulled a pained face.

''What do you want anyway? Checking up on me?'' Cal gulped his tea and tried to change the subject.

''You have your own name for him, that's cute. See, you understand this, you've already found a way to make him feel special to you and then you go ruining it by asking him to lie for you. Honestly, Cal.'' Gillian wasn't done.

''I said I know. Can we get back to what you want?'' Cal was snippy so Gillian left it.

''Ben wants you to speak to James' dad, he thinks there's more to this than James having some fun,'' Gillian filled Cal in.

''Oh right, okay. I'll call him and fix a meet but first I need to drop my son to school. Excuse me,'' Cal walked away.

''You like saying that don't you?'' she called after him. Cal poked his head back into the kitchen.

''Yeah I do actually. It feels good,'' He admitted before disappearing. Gillian smiled indulgently and sipped her coffee.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''So no more lying Jono, we are going to be honest about this,'' Cal paused waiting for a reply.

''You don't have to,'' Johnny looked out of the window and Cal couldn't read him.

''I do Jono, it's the right thing to do and asking you to lie was wrong of me. I apologize,'' Cal had to keep his eye on the road ahead.

''Whatever,'' Johnny shrugged.

''And I would like you to call me dad, it's what I am after all,'' Cal had been bothered by this all night.

''You sure?'' Johnny did look at him this time and Cal saw his happiness. It pleased Cal but also he regretted the previous night, he had started this all on the wrong foot. Hopefully, the damage would be short lived.

''Yes, I'm sure,'' Cal nodded, he had never been surer of anything.

''Alright, if you're okay with it,'' Johnny agreed.

''You need to behave yourself from now on or you'll have me to answer to. That means no more cutting school and you treat other people properly. We clear?'' Cal had seen a whole other side of Johnny but he still knew he had problems which had to be addressed. Cal wasn't one for huge lists of rules but he did have some. The research said that kids need boundaries but not too many rules which Cal agreed with.

''What did mum say to you?'' Johnny was canny and attempted to pump Cal for information.

''Your mum didn't have to tell me anything, remember how we first met?'' Cal laughed and Johnny stayed quiet.

''What can you tell me about James' dad?'' Cal asked casually, he still had a case to consider plus he wanted to know if his son was mixed up in anything untoward.

''Nothing,'' Johnny looked at him then away quickly.

Instantly, Cal saw something worrying in Johnny's face. Perhaps this explained the animosity between mother and son.

''Are you sure? Because that's not what I'm seeing here,'' Cal had read the deceit and couldn't ignore it.

''Yeah, I said didn't I?'' He was lying again and as they pulled up at the school Cal stopped Johnny from leaving the car by putting his hand on his arm.

''We were mucking about, just that,'' Johnny said quickly looking down at his hands.

''You're lying. Why are you lying?'' Cal dipped his head and looked at Johnny's face, pushing back his bangs.

''I'm not, okay?'' Johnny pulled away.

''Yeah, you are. Tell me what's going on?'' Cal was adamant.

''I'm gonna be late, dad,'' Johnny was clever and he tried to put Cal off his game by using dad for the first time at a most opportune moment.

Cal smiled and let go of his arm.

''You're good Jono but not as good as me, try and remember that. Now go to school and be good. We will talk again later,'' Cal kissed him on the forehead and Johnny was stunned.

''Didn't expect that did you? Now clear off and we will be having that talk. That's a promise,'' Cal leaned over and opened the car door.

''Bye dad,'' Johnny couldn't move quick enough and Cal sat for a while contemplating what on earth was going on.

His phone went off and he answered it reticently.

''Hello Zoe. I need to see you. I have something to tell you,'' he said.


	5. Chapter 5 At Last Some Honesty!

No one is reading this but thats okay because I'm enjoying writing it and much to my surprise I don't mind the lack of reviews or hits. I am used to alot of both on my Bones stories but this one is for me.

Thanks to the one person who did review, much appreciated. Looking at the popular stories on the Lie to Me section, they are the ones that get Gillian and Cal together very quickly and the Bones section suffers from that as well so I am used to it. I'm writing for those who like more substance so hey ho, whatever right?

Plus most of them get Cal's speech totally wrong but this is going to be authentic because I know how he would speak because its the way I do.

I'm a little worried that this show is going to cancelled which would be a pity as its very good and is starting to replace Bones in my affection.

Anyway on with the story.

Its a long one, hope you don't mind.

XyXyXyXy

'' A son, you have a twelve year old son?'' Zoe was stunned, angry and jealous. Cal watched each emotion cross her face simultaneously.

''Yes, I'm sorry love but I only found out last night,'' Cal felt guilty and Zoe's glare wasn't helping. She looked about ready to kill him where he sat.

''What about Emily, Cal? She's going to be devastated,'' Zoe only had concerns for her own child.

''Zoe, she might be happy. She's already met him and she thought he was pretty cool,'' Cal put his foot in it.

''What? You've told her? Don't you think we should have done that together?'' Zoe was appalled.

''No I haven't told her, she has no idea who he is,'' Cal tried to make it better but made it worse instead.

''You lied to her? Way to build the trust Cal. Did you make him lie too?'' Zoe was raging now and several people in the coffee shop looked over.

''Alright, alright. So I haven't handled this the best way but I've never done this before so I mucked up. The most important people in this mess are Emily and Johnny, they're the ones I have to consider above everyone else,'' Cal was affable and admitted his own shortcomings.

''His name's Johnny?'' Zoe looked away. '' Like that soccer player you adore so much?''

Cal saw her pain and it hurt him, he still had residual affection for this woman and hated being a source of anguish to her.

''Yes, although his grandfather's name is John so I expect it was a bit of both,'' Cal knew full well that Sophie had chosen their son's name with him in mind.

''You wanted to call Emily Johnny if she had been a boy?'' Zoe wasn't to be comforted.

''Does he look like you?'' Zoe seemed determined to torture herself.

''Zoe, none of this helps,'' Cal was pleading with her to stop it.

''I said does he look like you? Just tell me goddamn it,'' Zoe glared at him furiously and Cal considered lying but it was pointless. Zoe would meet Johnny, he was her daughter's sibling, it was inevitable.

''Yes, he does, he's blonde but so was I when I was young'' Cal admitted and Zoe looked away.

''I should have had another child then maybe we would have stayed together?''Zoe said from nowhere.

''Which would have been a disaster wouldn't it?'' Cal said softly and Zoe nodded.

''Yes, it would,'' Zoe took a deep breath.'' When? He's twelve so were we together?'' Zoe wanted to know if Cal had cheated on her to conceive this child.

''No we had split, one of our many times,'' Cal replied wearily because he knew he had to tell her something else.

''His mother is Sophie, Zoe,'' Cal added to her pain instantly.

''Oh god, I should have known. The third wheel in our marriage and she delivers the final insult by giving you the son you always wanted,'' Zoe's face cracked as her cool façade slipped.

''I didn't always want a son, I love Emily. I was very happy having a daughter, more than happy. You know that,'' Cal was offended and Zoe wiped her eyes on a napkin and pulled herself together. She was a strong, independent woman and it would take more than this to break her.

''No, I know. That was unfair, you are a good father.'' Zoe was more reasonable than Cal could ever have expected. He knew that when it came to Emily, she always put her best interests first so he shouldn't have been surprised.

''You want to tell her tonight?'' Zoe asked and Cal nodded.

''Been enough lying Zoe, she needs to know as soon as,'' Cal felt like he'd weathered the storm pretty well.

''Okay, we'll take her to dinner and tell her then. Eight o'clock at Sorrentos' okay?'' Zoe rose, the discussion over as far as she was concerned.

Cal nodded and Zoe beat a dignified retreat but he knew better. She was hurt as hell and that meant Cal would suffer in the future.

He checked his watch and got up hurriedly, he had an appointment.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''So why did you buy your son such a big, expensive computer again?'' Cal watched the man's face and he saw the tell tale signs.

''He's very bright, he could cope with it. I wasn't to know he would use it for something like this. He has mild Aspergers he didn't know it was wrong. He thought it was a game,'' Mr Canning was much more forthcoming than he realised.

''Because that's what you wanted him to believe isn't it?'' Cal understood why he hadn't picked this up from James now. His father got him to do the dirty work and told him it was just fun. It was a total abuse of trust.

''Yes, I mean no,'' Mr Canning talked himself into a corner.

''The thing is Mr Canning, Johnny, the other boy you involved in this just happens to be my son so I'm quite pissed off with you,'' Cal sat back with his hands behind his head and smiled.

''Johnny? He doesn't have a father,'' Mr Canning exhibited genuine surprise which was understandable because up until yesterday that was the case.

''Did he tell you that?'' Cal picked up something else.

''No, Sophie did,'' Mr Canning's face revealed something that unsettled Cal.

''Sophie? First name basis for the mother of your son's friend? That's interesting,'' Cal watched and there it was, smugness and sexual gratification. Sophie was involved in a relationship with this man.

Cal gathered himself, he couldn't let his own feelings interfere.

''You work as a contractor for MicroCon Systems who are currently tendering for a big defence contract so it's not that hard to work out why hacking into the main defence computer system would help you out is it?'' Cal added two to two and ended up on four.

Mr Canning chose not to answer.

''Your son was going to take the fall for this and you were happy to let that happen. You scumbag,'' Cal allowed his personal feelings to reveal themselves

''He's only twelve and nothing would have happened to him. The boys didn't do any of the dirty work. James just got us in there,'' Mr Canning tried to justify himself.

''Whereas you are likely to find yourself with a pretty hefty prison sentence aren't you?'' Cal enjoyed saying that.

''Yes, I suppose I am,'' Mr Canning didn't hide his contempt.

''Right so I think we're done here,'' Cal stood up but then he stopped.

''Oh by the way, how much did my son know about what you were doing?'' Cal asked flippantly and Gillian who was watching wished he hadn't.

'' All of it but he didn't really understand what we were doing. I gave him some money so he kept quiet. He's a bright kid and was looking out for his mom. She talked to him, made sure he understood why he had to keep quiet, what it would mean if he talked,'' Mr Canning shrugged, he was happy to land Sophie in as much trouble as he was. It was not a match made in heaven.

''Ms Gillman was involved as well then?'' Cal suspected as much.

He recalled seeing deceit in her face right from the start but had assumed it was because of Johnny, he had been wrong. It was now clear why Johnny was so upset with his mother, she was using him and his friend to make money. She had also used her relationship with Johnny to keep him quiet, it was betrayal and would cause the damage and estrangement that Cal had picked up. It also explained why they were so nervous with each other. Sophie was worried that Johnny would reveal the secret and Johnny resented her for having to keep it.

''It was her idea, she's clever and she needed the money. We would have made a lot of money,'' Mr Canning told the truth now he was busted.

''Thank you Mr Canning,'' Cal turned.

He sighed as he joined Gillian and Reynolds.

''I'm going to pick up Gillman and do some digging around. Find out why she needed money. The kids won't be prosecuted, they were pawns. Child Services have James, what about the other boy?'' Reynolds was aware of the parentage issue thanks to Gillian but he was discreet.

'' No, he stays with me,'' Cal snapped and Reynolds nodded before making good his escape. Cal was understandably now in a bad mood.

''You feel stupid?'' Gillian asked and Cal hunched a shoulder.

''My son's a bloody good liar and easily bought for a few dollars which makes me so proud. Oh and how's your day going because mine sucks big time?'' Cal was caustic as he often was and Gillian put her hand on his shoulder.

''Oh and his mother is a threat to national security did I mention that?'' Cal was very agitated and Gillian attempted to talk him down.

''That is not your concern. You did your job and now she faces the consequences. You should just concern yourself with Johnny who it would seem hasn't made the best choices.'' Gillian was understated as usual.

''Do you think?'' Cal's mind was moving fast and he knew he needed a lawyer if he was going to stop Johnny disappearing into the care system.

''You should call Zoe, she will help you. Emily is Johnny's sister and Zoe won't let this happen for her daughter's sake as much as anything,'' Gillian read his mind and he smiled.

''Thanks love, you're right. I'll do that now and then I need to interview Sophie don't I?'' Cal rubbed his hand over his face.

''No, Torres can do that. You're too involved, You need to speak to Zoe then go pick up Johnny from school,'' Gillian was in control for once and Cal nodded.

''I still don't know why I missed this,'' Cal tortured himself.

''Didn't you say that John studied deception as well, maybe Sophie picked up a lot from him? She's a good liar and so is Johnny, you just said so yourself. You were blindsided by the emotion of discovering you have a child you didn't know about. You're a human being Cal, not a machine. Even you have your blind spots,'' Gillian was gentle but someone needed to say this.

''Yeah, you're right. Thank you,'' Cal surprised her by kissing her on the cheek.

XyXyXyXyXy

''The judge will make the order as soon as the DNA results are confirmed,'' Zoe hung up her phone.

Cal nodded, he had already provided his sample and he would take Johnny to the lab on the way home. The results would be available within the hour, money talked in these situations.

''Full confession, she came up with it because she was up to her neck in debt after a huge lawsuit in the UK. She met Canning through the kids, saw James' talent and it all came together,'' Reynolds came in waving a piece of paper, Torres on his heels.

''She's going to jail then?'' Cal was horrified by this turn of events.

''Yeah man, sorry she is for a long time,'' Reynolds was full of regret for Cal, this wasn't good for anyone.

''Cal, the time. You need to go get Johnny,'' Gillian reminded him and Cal looked troubled.

''He needs you Cal and you should be grateful she told you before this whole sorry affair fell apart. He's just a little boy and this wasn't his fault. He kept quiet because the adults in his life coerced him into silence. He had no power, you know that,'' Gillian made Johnny's case.

''I know but still,'' Cal was worried that Johnny had lied so well, that even he hadn't picked it up.

''You didn't see it because you didn't ask the right question. He was telling the truth when he said they hadn't done anything wrong, he knew that. If you had asked about the parents then you would have seen it. It wasn't your fault, why would you suspect the parents?'' Torres was braver than usual and spoke up.

Cal nodded, she did have a point. When he asked about James' father, he had seen it, maybe he wasn't losing his touch after all.

''Okay, everyone out. Don't you have work to do?'' Cal stood up and grabbed his keys as everyone scattered. Zoe watched him and he smiled at her.

''Thanks love, this is a big ask and I appreciate it,'' Cal was genuinely thankful.

''You're welcome. I can't let my daughter's little brother down can I? She wouldn't ever forgive me,'' Zoe made out this was all for Emily's benefit but Cal knew that wasn't the only reason.

''Still on for dinner?'' Cal checked and Zoe laughed.

''You're forgetting something. You're gonna need a babysitter,'' Zoe laughed as Cal's face fell.

''By the way I'll babysit Johnny for you,'' Gillian put her head around the door and she was one step ahead. Cal laughed.

He saw the jealousy on Zoe's face but ignored it. He had too much to think about to even consider his love life.

XyXyxyXyXy

''So they've busted her? You busted her?'' Johnny's anger and betrayal flashed across his face, Cal clicked the central locking as he saw another intention.

''Hey,'' Johnny protested as he tried the car door.

''Not going anyway Jono, you're staying with me now. I know you're upset about your mum but what she did was very wrong and a lot of people could have been hurt if James had made a mistake.'' Cal was honest and Johnny looked away.

''She's going to prison isn't she?'' Johnny choked out.

''Yeah mate, sorry she is,'' Cal leaned over and put his arms around Johnny. Johnny began to cry into his shoulder as Cal shushed him.

XyXyXyXyXy

Cal walked into a living room of very loud rock music that was making the whole house shake. He tried to take the remote from Johnny's hand but he pulled it away without looking at Cal, he did however turn up the music. Cal paused and then walked away. Johnny was hurting and he needed to give him some space.

''He's upset?'' Gillian was reading the paper at the kitchen table nursing a glass of red wine.

''Yeah, he is. He won't speak to me. I told him about the court order and he shrugged but he was angry, hurt and relieved all at the same time which is always an interesting read.'' Cal pulled on his jacket.

''The DNA results were as expected then?'' Gillian was pleased for her partner when he nodded.

''Yeah no great surprise there. You only have to look at him or listen to him to know he's mine,'' Cal was philosophical, the last twenty four hours had changed his life dramatically but he was taking it in his stride.

''I can make him turn it down if you want me to,'' Cal offered but Gillian shook her head.

''He has good taste and it's healthy for him to lose himself in youth culture. Completely appropriate response,'' Gillian wasn't bothered.

''Well as long as you approve,'' Cal laughed.

''Thanks again love and make him go to bed at 9. I don't want a tired, grumpy kid in the morning. I need to get some routines established quickly,'' Cal's life was quite orderly because of Emily but he needed to ensure Johnny felt secure. The workaholic aspect was an altogether more difficult problem.

'Yes, you do. It's going to be a change for you,'' Gillian longed to make those type of changes. For the shortest amount of time she had but it had been cruelly snatched from her. Johnny's mother's name was an unfortunate coincidence that served as a constant reminder.

''Yeah but it's worth it. Oh a warning, if he's anything like Emily then you will probably have to be very firm about the bedtime thing,'' Cal left a parting shot. Gillian was looking forward to an evening playing mom. She wondered if Johnny was too old to help her make cookies, she decided to ask him.

XyXyXyXyXy

''That boy, the one with the T shirt and the cool hair is my little brother?'' Emily had said it three times now.

''Yeah love, sorry he is,'' Cal was trying not to read her but he couldn't help himself. So far all he got was shock which was understandably.

''Why are you sorry? Is there something wrong with him?'' Emily showed fear this time and Cal laughed.

''Well he's a bit stroppy but I'm used to that but no there isn't anything wrong with him,'' Cal smiled at Zoe who seemed remarkably affable. Cal tried not to believe it was because Sophie was under lock and key.

''Does he have cool hair? I thought it needed a cut.'' Cal hadn't noticed that but on reflection his son was a bit of a dude.

'' What so you can see his face better? Jeez dad, do you ever stop?'' Emily shook her head in despair and Zoe laughed. Cal didn't deny it though, it was exactly why he wanted Johnny to get a haircut.

''He's very cool for a little kid and he likes very grown up music, you should watch that.'' Emily adopted a superior tone now she wasn't her father's only focus, Cal saw slight relief tinged with jealousy.

''I will thanks. So how do you feel?'' Cal checked his daughter's face but she was smiling and there was no sign of tension.

''Dad, don't do that. I'm going to have to warn him about that nasty habit of yours. Kids need privacy especially in their heads,'' Emily perused the menu.

''Uh-oh Cal, she's already paling up with Johnny against you, you're going to find that tricky,'' Zoe laughed at Cal's expense.

''He has a ridiculously cool name as well. I think him and I are going to get along just fine,'' Emily was so grown up and Cal leaned forward and kissed her.

''What was that for?'' She asked checking there was no one she knew in the restaurant.

''For being a great kid, a really great kid,'' Cal was smug and Zoe laughed.

''He thinks he did that,'' She teased and Emily rolled her eyes.

''Yeah well, maybe he had something to do with it,'' Emily conceded.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''My mum's not very stable, she doesn't think about stuff.'' Johnny was talking to Gillian very openly and she was astounded although honoured. He was mixing cookie dough and eating it all at the same time.

''How do you mean?'' Gillian probed.

''You're a psychologist as well aren't you?'' Johnny asked and Gillian nodded.

''My mum is Bi Polar, you know what that is don't you?'' Johnny waited for Gillian to nod.

''It started when I was about eight and my granddad hid it, gave her medicine cos who wants a lawyer who could lose it at any minute? But she got worse not better. She messed up some important case and got done for it. They sued her for loads of money so we moved. A new start but it was running away. It didn't help anyway,'' Johnny ate more of the dough.

''If you eat it all then we won't have any cookies,'' Gillian laughed. This explained so much, Cal had discussed what he saw between Johnny and Sophie and although much had been explained, there was still a missing piece in the jigsaw. This was it, the mixed messages, the nervousness Johnny exhibited around Sophie, the hostility and resentment, all of it explained by this one fact.

''Sorry,'' Johnny shrugged.

''But you didn't help did you?'' Gillian was canny.

''No cos it pissed me off. She's the grown up, at first I helped her but I got fed up with it so I.. well you know,'' Johnny shrugged.

''No, I don't know how about you tell me?'' Gillian was dismayed to find that Johnny shared a lot more with Cal than simple DNA. Like a mentally ill mother for instance.

''I mucked about at school, bunked off, didn't do what she told me, nothing much. The good side of having a loony mum is that she let me do what I wanted most of the time.'' Johnny began to spoon the cookie dough onto the baking sheet.

''That's scary though isn't it?'' Gillian mentioned and Johnny rolled his eyes.

''Yeah, it was,'' He agreed.

''Don't call her a loony Johnny, she's ill,'' Gillian scolded him gently.

''Sorry,'' Johnny blushed, he looked so young and defenceless. Gillian hoped Cal understood that, she thought he did but you could never be sure of anything with Cal.

''You've done this before?'' Gillian remarked as he make neat little cookies.

''My mum would bake all night sometimes when she had one of her episode thingys and I would help her. I liked it,'' Johnny finished what he was doing and grinned triumphantly at Gillian. He was covered in flour and it was very endearing. Gillian hugged him.

''Good job,'' she held her hand up for a high five which Johnny slapped happily.

''We made a mess,'' Johnny looked around.

''Yeah we did but we can clear it up,'' Gillian knew Cal wouldn't care.

''Thanks Gillian, I can call you that can't I? You don't mind,'' Johnny was shy and Gillian beamed at him.

''Yes, of course you can,'' Gillian hugged him with one arm.

''Thanks this was fun. It's not been a great day,'' Johnny looked sad and Gillian nodded.

''Yeah, I know it hasn't,'' she agreed.

She was aware that she was allowing this boy to attach himself to her but she didn't mind, in fact she relished it. It offered some comfort as she faced the horrible realisation that she may never have a child of her own. She was too scared to attempt adoption again so she would adopt Johnny instead, after all he needed a mother now.


	6. Chapter 6 Adjusting

Thanks for the reviews, they are very flattering and I really appreciate them.

If you haven't watched Lie To Me then you really need to because its really good (just as good as Bones in my opinion for whats its worth).

Laters S XXXX

XyXyXyXy

''They're hot but nice. Have one?'' Johnny hadn't waited for the cookies to cool and was already eating them. The chocolate was runny and they looked delicious.

''No thanks, way too much fat and sugar.'' Gillian patted her flat stomach.

''You look good to me. I don't think one biscuit is going to make you put on weight,'' Johnny was a charmer and Gillian laughed.

''Thank you, I think I will after all.'' Gillian picked one up and made a mess eating it.

''You have chocolate on your face,'' Johnny giggled and Gillian fell in love. She was totally smitten and would be putty in Johnny's hands forever. An unfortunate side effect was that it reminded her of the pain she carried with her constantly.

''Thank you,'' she wiped it away and looked around the kitchen.

''You did a good job of cleaning up,'' she mentioned and Johnny nodded.

''My mum never did that, she was always off doing the next mad thing. She used to dance to music in the middle of the night. The neighbours complained all the time,'' Johnny laughed at the memory.

''So what is it with you and dad?'' Johnny asked through a mouthful of cookie.

''We're partners,'' Gillian replied, puzzled by the inference.

''Is that all? Cos he seems very happy when you're around. He's very stressed when you're not,'' Johnny was refreshingly honest on accounts of being twelve. Gillian was shocked that he had picked it up so quickly.

Gillian didn't reply so Johnny dropped it.

''Don't tell dad okay? You know about mum,'' Johnny got very serious and Gillian hesitated, Cal deserved to know something as important as this. He hadn't mentioned Johnny's relationship with Sophie again but he was bound to as he didn't have all the answers yet.

''You can't lie to your father as you will find out,'' Gillian pointed out.

''He won't ask you something like that unless he gets suspicious. Please don't tell him,'' Johnny pleaded.

''It's not your fault your mom is that way,'' Gillian understood Johnny's motivation for keeping this a secret but it was still wrong.

''I know that but I don't want to have to talk about it. I have a chance here not to be the kid with a loony mother, don't mess that up please.'' Johnny was earnest so Gillian nodded against her better judgement.

''Alright but he would understand,'' She coaxed but Johnny shook his head.

''Please, anyway you promised already and I won't trust you again will I?'' Johnny showed that manipulative streak again and Gillian nodded.

''Okay, its time you went to bed,'' Gillian realised it was very late.

''Its Friday, can we watch a film?'' Johnny argued just the way Cal said he would. Gillian realised that if she ever had children, she was going to be a total sucker as she found herself nodding again. The truth was she didn't want him to go to bed, she didn't want to stop playing mom just yet.

The back door opened and Cal walked in followed closely by Emily and Zoe.

''We made cookies,'' Gillian said brightly to cover her embarrassment at being caught out indulging her young ward.

Johnny laughed as she went red. He looked at Emily curiously, nervous about the way she might react to what he knew she'd been told.

Johnny was taken aback when she gave him a huge grin.

'' Yeah I can see that,'' Cal sat down beside Johnny and picked one up.

''So you didn't fancy bed then?'' Cal asked Johnny shaking his head as he spoke.

''No?'' Cal asked again as he carried on shaking his head and Johnny copied him grinning as he did. Cal glanced at Gillian who looked even more embarrassed. She was surprised to see Cal baby Johnny but pleased, he deserved to be babied.

''No, can't say I blame you. Eating chocolate chip cookies at,'' Cal checked the clock, ''past 11, way past. Much, more fun than sleeping.''

Cal munched his cookie, his eyes glinting with amusement as Gillian squirmed.

''It wasn't Gillian's fault. I was sad so she cheered me up,'' Johnny said with his mouth still full of cookie.

''Yeah, sure you were,'' Cal said cynically. ''No more okay? Finish that one, then bed,'' Cal asserted some low key paternal authority but Emily wasn't impressed.

''Mom, this is Johnny. Johnny, this is my mom but you can call her Zoe.'' Emily rushed out the introductions.

''Dad, leave him alone. It's not that late and he's not a baby,'' Emily scolded Cal who remained unrepentant.

'' Emily, it is nearly half past eleven and your brother is 12. There are a lot of people, surprising as it may seem, who consider him a child. Those people happen to include me so it's not totally unreasonable that I, his dad, some might even say the responsible adult, think he should be sleeping at this time of night.'' Cal was at his sarcastic best and Johnny rolled his eyes at Gillian whilst Emily huffed at her father.

''Emily, your father is right, it's late and Johnny should be in bed. You went to bed by ten on the weekends when you were his age.'' Zoe scored a point against Gillian and Cal cringed, he hadn't meant that to happen. He just thought it was time his son was in bed asleep.

Johnny whispered something in Gillian's ear and she laughed, whatever he said it removed the hurt look from her face and Cal wanted to hug him so he did.

''You still have to go to bed though,'' Cal said before kissing his head. Johnny was relaxed about Cal's show of affection, he was starting to get that Cal could be very demonstrative and tactile.

Emily forgave Cal instantly and sat down, taking a cookie.

''He told you then?'' Johnny asked casually reaching for another cookie and Cal rolled his eyes.

''No, I said no more. You'll be sick,'' Cal took it out of his hand and put it back on the plate.

''Yeah he did, it's cool,'' Emily nodded and Johnny offered her his knuckles. Emily tapped them and the bond was formed just like that. It would prove to be solid when it was tested.

Cal looked like all his Christmases had come at once and Gillian was pleased for him if not a little envious.

''Would you like some wine Gillian? We're having a night cap,'' Zoe was pleasant enough but Cal saw the jealousy. It was definitely becoming complicated between his partner and ex wife.

''Thank you, that would be great,'' Gillian nodded.

'' Daaaaaaaaad?'' Johnny launched a charm offensive for Cal's benefit.

'' Jono,'' Cal checked Emily's reaction and he saw a smile, it didn't seem to bother her at all.

''I know what you said but Gillian said I could watch a film, so can I?'' Johnny felt slightly nauseous but he tried to hide it. Cal watched him and chuckled.

''Told you that you'd feel sick. It's too late for a film, Jono. You'll be grouchy in the morning,'' Cal remembered that from bitter experience.

''Dad, stop it. It's Friday, give the poor kid a break. He's full of sugar now, he won't sleep anyway,'' Emily stepped up instantly and Cal looked at Zoe who laughed.

''I told you, good luck with that,'' Zoe handed Gillian some wine.

''Go on then but nothing too gory alright?'' Cal moved so Johnny could slip past him. He patted him on the back as he did as if proving to himself he was real, it was very touching.

''Come on little bro, we'll watch Halloween, that's on tonight for obvious reasons,'' Emily ushered Johnny protectively away from their father.

''I said nothing gory,'' Cal called after them.

''She won't listen to you. You've lost him completely. He belongs to her now,'' Zoe sat down as well.

''Yeah, I guess I have,'' Cal felt on a high.

''He's cute Cal, very cute. He is also charming and he has your number, you would have never indulged Emily like that,'' Zoe commented and Cal saw her jaw tighten with ill concealed disapproval but she was at least trying to be civil.

''Thank you, yes he is cute and I indulged both of them actually which as their dad I am allowed to,'' Cal accepted the compliment but asserted himself as well.

''You have no idea, he's a total babe. Can twist woman around his little finger, you are going to have to watch him,'' Gillian added her own compliment.

''Everyone keeps saying that and its starting to get slightly worrying,'' Cal took a gulp of his wine.

XyXyXyXyXy

Cal watched his children from the doorway. Despite what Emily said, Johnny was fast asleep snuggled against his sister who was watching the movie, someone screamed and she cringed.

''Em, what are you watching?'' Cal came in and sat opposite her sloshing his wine around the glass.

''It's the original dad, not all that gory,'' Emily smiled and Cal glanced at the screen as someone got their throat cut.

''That's all right then,'' Cal sipped his wine.

''You really okay Em?'' Cal was concerned and Emily gave him a double take.

''Yeah, why?''

''Well you know, it's a big deal and not ideal is it? I never planned to present you with a ready made brother but life isn't always straight forward Em,'' Cal enjoyed these moments with his daughter.

''He's great dad, very cute and cool, he's like you but littler and as you know I have some experience in that area,'' Emily was as mature as ever.

''I am aware he's cute, I keep hearing that. But he's gonna be a little sod sometimes. Really wind you up, you ready for that?'' Cal was honest and Emily laughed.

''Dad, he's not a puppy. I'm not going to tell you to get rid of him because he's aggravating me,'' Emily shook her head at Cal's stupidity and he gave her his eyebrow glance.

''Yes, I'm sure. It's all good, I'm about the only one of my friends who doesn't have a little brother. Now I have one so I can bitch along with them plus I expect you to stop him aggravating me when the time comes. Deal?'' Emily offered and Cal nodded.

''Deal,'' Cal turned to the movie.

''This is much better than the new one isn't it?'' He said to Emily who nodded.

''Yeah it is,'' she agreed.

XyXyXyXy

Johnny woke up early and he lay in bed for all of two minutes before he dressed quickly. His buddies were skating at a new park this morning and he was anxious to join them.

He checked he had money and slipped quietly down the stairs. He stopped and thought about whether he should ask first but his dad was very full on. Johnny had the feeling no was his favourite word so he decided just to go out and face the fall out later. He turned off his cell as he walked out of the door.

Cal stirred reluctantly, he'd slept much more peacefully now his daughter knew about Johnny. Secrets never sat well with Cal and he was glad all was out in the open.

He padded to his daughter's room and opened the door so he could check her. She was dead to the world and Cal took a minute to watch her reminiscing about the little girl who was now a young woman.

He walked to the top of the stairs and then something struck him, he had another room to check now. This was going to take some getting used to but Cal wasn't concerned, he would adjust, they all would. It helped that Emily was leading from the front.

He opened the door of what had been his spare room but now had a permanent resident. He would have to paint it, make Johnny feel like he belonged.

He looked at the empty bed and it took a moment for his brain to correlate that wasn't what he should be seeing.

He's probably eating breakfast, boys are permanently hungry, he remembered that much. He stood in the silent kitchen and tried not to panic.

''Hey dad, what's for breakfast?'' Emily walked in, yawning as she sat at the counter.

''Jono isn't in his bed,'' he blurted out.

''Oh right well have you checked the house? He's probably watching TV or something?'' Emily was calm so Cal took his cue from her.

''Yeah, that's true. Look in the garden for me, he might be there. Thanks love,'' Cal walked away and Emily shook her head. Her dad was being pretty funny but she did remember how he was when she was little, she couldn't move without him looking over her shoulder, he wasn't much better now.

''Nope, no sign of him,'' Cal was at a loss when Emily shook her head.

''He isn't in the yard,'' she replied to the unspoken question.

Cal tried not to panic but he just wasn't comfortable unless he had some idea where Emily was at any given moment of the day and it appeared he was the same with Johnny. He'd always thought it was because she was a girl but apparently not.

''How about we drive around and look for him? He'll be nearby, he knows not to go too far doesn't he?'' Emily asked and Cal frowned. Had he actually told him that or had he just assumed Johnny would know?

''Right so for me you have like a million rules but for the little dude he does as he pleases. Sexist or what dad?'' Emily was pissed and Cal felt stupid.

''When I was twelve you wouldn't let me go anywhere on my own. I wasn't allowed to leave the block,'' Emily was very aggrieved.

''It's not like that Em, I just haven't got around to any of that with Jono yet, he's only been here one night, not even a full day,'' Cal defended himself and Emily looked slightly consoled.

''So he could be anywhere then. Have you called his cell? You do have his number right?'' Emily was wondering if her dad had lost his mind, he wasn't usually this careless.

''Yes, of course I do. Cut it out Em, I'm not stupid,'' Cal snapped and Emily put her hands up.

''Okay, okay. Jeez, I was just asking,'' she complained.

''Go and get dressed Emily,'' Cal was busy dialling his cell and he threw it down in temper as it clicked over to answer phone.

Cal followed his own advice and soon they were driving the neighbourhood looking for his newly acquired son. It became clear it was fruitless but it fell to Emily to point it out.

''Look dad, he's obviously used to doing as he pleases. We should go home, he'll be back later. He will be fine,'' Emily reassured Cal who was extremely tense.

''I was going to take you guys out for the day so we could choose pumpkins,'' Cal was annoyed with himself, he should have foreseen this.

''We can still do that. He has a key and I'm betting he won't come back until real late,'' Emily was an expert at calming Cal down although she was also best at winding him up. It would seem that Johnny was just as adept.

''Right, that makes sense. I told you he was going to be a little sod. You're all taken in by the cuteness but he is a little devil underneath,'' Cal turned the car around almost hitting the kerb.

''Dad, you have to tell boys stuff like this. They aren't naturally sensible like girls,'' Emily pointed out.

''Naturally sensible? You're joking aren't you?'' Cal made Emily blush.

''Right okay, so not always but mostly. Jono is only little and he probably didn't think you would mind or even care,'' Emily was already heavily into being the older sister and plainly enjoyed her new role.

''I will make very sure that he knows that I mind and that I care. I will leave him in no doubt whatsoever,'' Cal said grimly.

Emily sank down in her seat, she was glad she wasn't Johnny who was going to catch it big time from Cal and Emily knew from experience that wasn't pleasant.

XyXyXyXy

Gillian listened to the doctor and none of it was good news. They had no answers, unexplained infertility was the most difficult to treat and they would just have to keep trying.

Gillian left the office in a deep depression but then her cell bleeped.

It was Cal asking her to help them choose a pumpkin, he'd known where she was going today. Gillian thought that sounded like the best idea ever about then.

XyXyXyXy

Johnny was cold and it was dark by the time he walked along his new street. It was later than he thought and he was worried about what might await him at home. He turned up his collar and began to walk faster.

Cal was standing at the window looking down the black street and trying to remain calm. Gillian and Emily exchanged looks.

''Dad, we gonna carve this or what?'' Emily knew that Cal needed to be distracted.

''Yes alright love, it's getting late,'' Cal sat down and looked anxiously at Gillian.

''Cal, he will be fine. He is just a kid without boundaries, he won't even know that he shouldn't have done this, its normal to him,'' Gillian wasn't sure that was strictly true.

''You don't believe that. You think he took advantage don't you?'' Cal called her on it instantly and she answered him truthfully.

''Okay so he probably knew that you would want to know where he was going but he thought you'd stop him so he went anyway. He's a kid who doesn't expect consequences because normally for him there aren't any,'' Gillian was more truthful this time.

''Ah right, so now that you believe,'' Cal pointed at her and Gillian sighed.

''Dad, leave Gillian alone. This isn't her fault. You're mad at Jono so save it for him,'' Emily scolded Cal who sat back in his chair with exasperation placing his hand to his forehead. His foot was going nineteen to a dozen and he was the personification of a worried parent.

''Dad, go and get yourself a glass of wine. It'll calm you down,'' Emily suggested.

''I'm not an alcoholic Em,'' Cal was so snippy that Gillian had to laugh.

''I know that dad. Go on, beat it,'' Emily waved him towards the kitchen.

''Bring the sharp knife back with you,'' Emily called after him and she looked at Gillian. They both started laughing.

''That is one grumpy daddy bear,''' Gillian said and Emily nodded.

''You are not kidding. Poor Jono is gonna really catch it, '' Emily raised her eyebrows.

''Yes, I think he is. We should stop that.'' Gillian was determined to calm Cal down.

''That's easier said than done. Dad gets a little crazy when I do this stuff and it looks like he's just the same with Jono,'' Emily pointed out.

Emily knew how her father ticked and he didn't parent according to the manuals. He parented with his emotions which meant he didn't always use the best judgement which didn't stop him being a good dad but did make him an overprotective one.

''Well I think that's a given considering the last few hours,'' Gillian laughed again and Emily nodded.

''Yeah, I think you're right,'' she agreed with a wry smile.

''What's funny?'' Cal came back in and handed some wine to Gillian who took it gratefully.

''Cal, calm down. You're going to explode in a minute. When Johnny comes home don't do anything stupid okay?'' Gillian sat on the couch and kicked off her shoes. She was very comfortable in Cal's house and company. There were times that she worried that she was too comfortable.

''Define stupid?'' Cal said stubbornly.

''Cal, don't go off at him. You haven't established a secure relationship with him. You don't want to scare him do you?'' Gillian put her psychologist head on and Cal snorted derisorily.

''Don't I? I think a little fear is just what's called for. If he thinks I don't give a stuff what he does then he will do as he pleases,'' Cal didn't calm down.

''Dad, that's very harsh. He's only been with you a day or something,'' Emily wasn't very impressed.

''Long enough to worry me to death though Emily,'' Cal snapped as he felt like they were ganging up on him.

''As you say he is your son but I think that would be a mistake,'' Gillian sipped her wine and Cal shrugged.

''We will agree to differ,'' He was being obstinate and Gillian knew there was little point discussing it with him further.

''Poor Jono,'' Emily had an opinion and expressed it.

''Yeah right, poor Jono not poor dad,'' Cal was pissy with Emily who pulled a face.

Cal sighed, he had pulled the mood down too much so he put his worry to one side.

''Give me the knife, I'm going in,'' He said clapping his hands and pulling the largest Pumpkin over. Emily giggled and handed it over.

''Sorry love, didn't mean to be so stroppy,'' Cal said quietly to Gillian who nodded.

''Apology accepted and I understand he's your son. It's your business,'' Gillian backed down gracefully.


	7. Chapter 7 Slugs and Sleepovers!

A long chapter this one, hope you can get through it. Its settling really and there's hints that Cal and Gillian are getting closer.

Thanks for the review, Chels! ( great name by the way)

Laters, S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny was apprehensive as he stood at the front door, he was vaguely reassured by the sound of laughing from within but he wasn't sure what to expect here. His granddad would tell him off, even ground him and he suspected that Cal would react the same way.

Johnny remembered how he was back in the interview room, he just wasn't the type to let stuff ride. Cal was pretty scary when he got going, Johnny could see that his staff gave him a wide berth which wasn't very comforting.

Johnny pulled the key from his pocket and inserted it slowly in the lock before stepping into the brightly lit, warm hallway. He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat.

In the living room, Cal heard the door although he didn't react immediately. He finished carving one eye and then held the knife out to Emily.

''You have a go Em. I'll be back in a minute,'' He smiled but Emily knew her dad well and she glanced at the door to the hall.

''Dad, he….'' Emily started to defend her brother but Cal placed a finger on her lips.

''Between him and me, Em. I know this is hard for you but we have to go through this okay? It's just part of it,'' Cal smiled and Emily nodded.

''Okay dad,'' Emily looked uncertainly at Gillian who nodded.

''Your dad's got this Emily,'' Gillian picked up the knife and handed it to Emily.

Cal walked into the hallway but there was no sign of Johnny who had taken the opportunity to escape to his room. That was a good thing as it gave them some privacy. Cal took the stairs two at a time and walked into Johnny's room without knocking.

The source of his day's fretting was sitting on his bed playing the X Box without a care in the world or so it seemed. They had collected some of his belongings the previous night as Cal was anxious he would feel comfortable. It was clear Sophie had not kept Johnny short of material goods.

''You should knock you know. This is my room,'' Johnny attempted nonchalance but Cal read the fear right off. He didn't really want his son to fear him but there again he had done something wrong so some fear was pretty healthy, desirable even.

''Where have you been all day?'' Cal closed the door behind him and the fear increased although Johnny did a good job hiding it. To the untrained eye, he looked cocky and sure of himself. Cal knew different.

''I went out, that's alright isn't it? I was at the skate park down the street. I never had to ask at home, I thought it was the same here,'' Johnny talked too much. Cal regarded him for the longest five seconds known to man and Johnny started to squirm.

''That was all crap for the following reasons. One, you are lying and I spot that for a living so I can see it all over your face. Secondly, you offered far too much information and thirdly you gave me an explanation which means you knew I expected one. Which all adds up to you being in trouble. So I'm gonna ask you again. Why were you all day?'' Cal made him suffer and he saw confusion then deception again.

''I went back to my old house, I wanted to see Granddad. I miss him,'' Johnny tried to use sympathy to get out from under and it annoyed Cal even more.

''No, don't do that. Don't lie to me again when I've given you a second chance. Now this is your last strike, where have you been all day?'' Cal's anger was growing not diminishing, a million terrible thoughts were racing through his head and fear always made him over react.

''I…I..'' Cal saw it again as Johnny began to stutter and he shook a warning finger at his son.

''Don't,'' he said firmly and Johnny sighed heavily.

''I went skating, that's all. I went skating with my mates,'' Johnny finally told the truth.

''Why didn't you ask me? Where exactly did you go?'' Cal was suspicious, he had lied for a reason, people always did.

'' Just the local park,'' Johnny wasn't learning.

''Jono, I just told you I can see it in your face so stop lying. Where did you go?'' Cal was losing his temper which was not a good thing for anyone.

Johnny cringed as he told his father, he knew that he would be annoyed as it was way over the other side of town in a really bad neighbourhood and none of the kids had told their parents where they were really going. Unfortunately for Johnny, he was the only one who had an expert in deception for a parent.

''Pardon me? You went where?'' Cal checked as he wasn't sure he'd heard right the first time. Johnny dropped his head and Cal had to crouch down to see his face. It was Emily's favourite trick when she was trying to stop him reading her but he was wise to it.

''All the kids go there,'' Johnny was telling the truth that time but Cal wasn't born yesterday.

''And their parents approve do they? They give them permission to go into a part of town I wouldn't visit without a police escort is that what you're telling me?'' Cal watched carefully and Johnny said nothing.

''Right, that's what I thought,'' Cal stood up and flicked his hand.

''Stand up, come on stand up,'' Cal used his most abrasive, rushed tone and Johnny looked fearfully up at him.

''Why?'' He asked instantly.

''I said get up so get up,'' Cal stooped down and spoke directly in Johnny's face. He was being very confrontational and somewhere deep down he knew it was too early for this but it was exactly the same manner he'd used with Emily over the college party affair. Cal was over protective of her and plainly he was of Johnny as well. He was naturally abrasive, it was his nature and it was too late to change it now whatever Gillian thought.

Johnny stood and moved away from Cal who grabbed his arm pulling him close.

''Right, a warning. This time you get a warning but this is a one time deal because you haven't got to know me very well yet. You ask before you go anywhere and if I say no then its no. You don't go anyway, you do as you're told. Are we done here?'' Cal let Johnny go and he nodded.

''You have to speak. It's called a conversation, I ask you a question and you open your mouth and answer me. Right?'' Cal was calming down as quickly as he'd blown up which was usual for him.

''Yeah, okay,'' Johnny was being deceptive again and Cal couldn't quite believe it. This kid really didn't get it, he was underestimating Cal's skills enormously.

''Pardon me? Say that again,'' Cal demanded cocking his ear sarcastically. '' I didn't hear you properly.''

''Why? I said it once. Maybe you should get your ears tested?'' Johnny fought back which Cal expected.

''Right, you said it but you didn't mean it. I can tell so say it and actually mean it this time. Is that clear enough for you?'' Cal saw the fear again as he moved closer to his boy and then Johnny nodded.

''Speak,'' Cal reminded him.

''Yes dad, I hear you. I promise okay?'' Johnny was now being truthful, he could see that Cal was not about to back down. It began to dawn on Johnny that Cal was a very different proposition from his mother, he was not easy to manipulate, far from it.

''That was far too hard Jono, I work with liars day in day out so I can see through you in a second. You should remember that,'' Cal reinforced the point further.

Johnny looked so forlorn and Cal felt himself begin to weaken. Gillian's words echoed in his head and he knew she was right. He had to prove to this boy that he could trust him, that he wasn't about to abandon him.

''Look Jono, this is tough for all of us but it's the toughest for you. Your mum and granddad have gone and you're living in a strange house with people you don't know and I get that. I really do,'' Cal sat on the bed and Johnny sat down next to him.

''Do you?'' He asked curiously sensing that there was more to this than Cal just saying the right thing.

''My mum died when I was young and I had no dad. I lived with nice people but they weren't my people. Do you know what I mean?'' Cal put his arm around the young boy and pulled him closer.

Johnny nodded.

''But what you need to remember is that we are your people, we share a bond and it wasn't something that we knew about but it feels right doesn't it?'' Cal had begun to acknowledge to himself that this was the correct order of things, how his life should have been had Sophie not decided to play God.

''Yeah, it does,'' Johnny appeared amazed by that realisation and he smiled at Cal, a smile that lit up his eyes.

''Good, I knew you'd get this. You're a clever kid, mainly cos you're my kid so have good genes but still,'' Cal teased and Johnny laughed wryly.

''It's just all about you right?''He teased back.

''Exactly, get washed, we're having pizza and Em will scoff the lot if you take too long,'' Cal stood and kissed Johnny on the head before leaving the room.

Cal walked into the living room humming and was met by two pairs of expectant eyes

''He is all in one piece and not a tear was shed so stop looking at me as if I'm some tin pot dictator and hand me the phone so I can call for the pizza,'' Cal made them both laugh and Emily handed the phone over with a kiss.

''Your growl is much worse than your bite dad,'' She said as she sat on the arm of his chair.

''Mmmm, maybe but if your brother ever ventures into that part of town again, that will most definitely change,'' Cal said grimly and Emily raised her eyebrows at Gillian.

It was clear that Johnny had escaped Cal's true wrath by the skin of his teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later

''Why do we have to come as well again?'' Emily was berating Cal but he was taking no notice.

''Em, I have this one interview to do. It's important, this little girl is missing and the FBI want me to talk to the mother. You've see the news Emily,'' Cal talked and walked at the same time.

''So, what have we got?'' Cal switched into work mode and snapped at Torres. Emily tutted, she hated the way he treated Torres but the older woman just took it.

''Jono,'' Emily called to her little brother who was looking at the pictures that lined the wall.

He ran up to them. Emily treated Johnny like an irritating little brother most of the time but she also fussed over him like a mother hen.

''What are we supposed to do? There's nothing to do here. It's well boring,'' he complained and Torres hid a smile as she saw the irritation on Cal's face. He was supposedly reading the file but as always he had one eye on his kids.

''You've got a really good computer haven't you?'' A thought occurred to Johnny and Cal looked up sharply.

''Do not touch my computer. You have that hand thing that you can't tear yourself away from most of the time. Play that,'' Cal was bothered by this case, he'd seen the mother's appeal and knew she was lying.

''Dad, that's rubbish that is. I'm bored with my DS,'' Johnny complained kicking the clean, white wall with a dirty sneaker. It left an attractive smear, Johnny glanced at Cal but got no reaction. He sighed, when his dad was working, he didn't notice anything else.

''He's right dad, this blows. It really does, this place is dull,'' Emily added her own protest. Torres waited patiently, she was amused and hoped Cal wouldn't notice. He did and gave her a disparaging look.

''Jono, stop kicking the bloody wall or I'll kick you. Emily, please act your age. This is important. There are huge TVs everywhere, watch one of them,'' Cal was determined that his children wouldn't distract him.

''If you'd let me bring my football then I could kick that couldn't I? This place is big enough to play football in,'' Johnny wound Cal up in an attempt to force him to let them go to the park.

''Do not play football in here,'' Cal said as he scanned the page again.

''Duh, I don't have a frigging football do I?'' Johnny stamped his foot in frustration and Cal just about managed to keep his face in neutral. Johnny was really pushing his luck and Torres was impressed by Cal's patience.

''Is the boyfriend here as well?'' Cal asked Torres who nodded.

Johnny gave up and leant back against the wall with a sullen look on his face, Emily joined him and began to text on her cell.

''Hey guys, how's it going?'' Gillian strolled up, her face split by a false smile. Cal looked up at her and she frowned.

''I'm fine,'' she said sharply and Cal nodded. She hated missing children cases, lost baby girls affected her deeply for good reason.

''Gillian, tell dad to let us go to the park over the road. Please,'' Johnny called in some back up.

''No, I don't think that's a good idea,'' Gillian knew just as Cal did that there was a problem at the local park, a man had been approaching kids, trying to entice them away. Cal had questioned several suspects and as he told Gillian, it just confirmed that the world was full of danger for children.

Johnny tutted and sighed heavily. Emily was oblivious as she texted back and forth.

''Em?'' Cal said to her as he handed the file to Torres. ''You take the boyfriend.'' He said and she nodded before walking away.

''Emily?'' Cal raised his voice and Emily looked up with a start.

''What?'' She said irritably. Johnny was standing with his forehead against the wall, dragging his muddy shoes up and down, making pretty patterns.

''Watch your brother and I said stop doing that,'' Cal pulled Johnny beside him by the arm.

''Gerrof,'' Johnny was not cooperating and Cal was on the brink of losing his temper.

'' Right, listen. I am going to be half an hour, only half an hour. Please do not break anything and let my staff do their jobs? Please?'' Cal begged.

''Sure dad, half an hour, no problem,'' Emily didn't look up from her cell.

''I don't want to go shopping. Why do we have to go shopping? I hate shopping,'' Johnny was less forthcoming.

''Not now, we are not talking about this now. Just go with your sister and be good,'' Cal gave Johnny a push towards Emily and walked away.

''Do not touch my computer or I will be forced to kill you,'' He called over his shoulder.

''What's wrong with Johnny? He doesn't seem himself,'' Gillian was curious, Johnny was proving to be a happy go lucky type of kid most of the time. Gillian had warned Cal that they were still in the honeymoon period which made him laugh at the time.

''He's knackered. Against my better judgement, I let him have a sleepover. I don't think they slept at all, they played bloody computer games all night,'' Cal stopped at the interview room.

''You shouldn't have let them do that, it's not very healthy,'' Gillian said and Cal glared at her. Johnny plainly wasn't the only one who was tired.

''I tried to stop them but when you have four twelve year olds on your back, you give in. Do you have any idea how much noise they make?'' Cal complained but he loved it, absolutely loved it and Gillian knew it.

''No, no I don't,'' Gillian said under her breathe to Cal's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I'm thirsty. Do you have any money? Em, do you have any money?'' Johnny nudged Emily who waved her hand to him.

''I'm busy Jono. Go find something to do,'' Emily wasn't interested in him. Johnny shrugged and wandered down the hallway.

He stepped back and looked at all the pictures, reading what each expression meant.

''Looks like a serial killer's office doesn't it?'' Loker came up behind Johnny.

''Yeah it does, a bit,'' Johnny nodded.

''Have you ever met a serial killer?'' Johnny had the normal fascination you would expect.

''Not personally,'' Loker laughed.

''Do you have any money?'' Johnny was still thirsty.

Loker looked taken aback.

''I want a drink and my dad is useless at that stuff when he's working. He's too distracted to notice me,'' Johnny explained.

''Tell me about it,'' Loker dug out some change.

''Can I have a go on your computer?'' Johnny asked as he retrieved a soda.

''Yeah, if you want,'' Loker couldn't see any harm in that.

''Thanks , you're cool,'' Johnny settled himself down.

Loker was watching the interview and Cal had the mother in a corner. She began to cry and it was clear that she had left her 2 year old daughter alone overnight whilst she scored a hit.

It didn't help with locating the little girl though.

''Do female chimpanzees really attack men ones just for fun?'' Johnny asked as he came to stand next to Loker.

''Yeah, they do. Not sure your dad would want you watching him work. You should wait in his office,'' Loker had some idea but not much.

''Alright,'' Johnny was bored again and decided to explore. He poked his head around Cal's office door and Emily was sleeping on his couch. He wasn't the only one who'd had a sleepover. Emily couldn't stand being in a houseful of little monsters as she put it so went to her friends.

Johnny stood looking at her and tipped some of his drink on her face. Her face wrinkled and she wiped it away so he did it again.

This time Emily woke up.

''Jono, quit bugging me. Go find something to do,'' she said irritably wiping her sticky hands on her jeans.

''Like what?'' Johnny whined again.

''Read a book, there's enough of them. Do anything but stop annoying me,'' Emily went back to her phone.

Johnny pulled a face and looked at the gleaming computer on Cal's desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''She doesn't know where she is. She's guilty of neglect but she didn't hurt her daughter,'' Cal gave his verdict to Reynolds.

''Boyfriend is clueless,'' Torres added her opinion and Reynolds nodded.

''I agree with Cal. She made a bad call but she does love her child,'' Gillian added.

''Well that's a matter of opinion isn't it?'' Cal said and Gillian crossed her arms.

Reynolds heard the stirrings of a disagreement and left quickly, he was coordinating a search and had much better things to do than listen to them bicker.

''She's ill Cal, she has a hopeless addiction and she requires treatment not condemnation.'' Gillian protested.

''Love, she left a baby alone all night, all night. For all anyone knows some nutcase has her,'' Cal was heated but Gillian stood her ground.

''She didn't want that to happen,'' she said.

''But it did because she wanted a bloody fix, '' Cal wasn't sympathetic.

''She will live with that for the rest of her life,'' Gillian pointed out and Cal looked at her.

''You're only saying that because you think you should. It's the psychologist talking, that's not what you really think,'' Cal pointed at her.

''What do I think then?'' Gillian snapped and folded her arms. Cal saw her begin to stroke the back of hand.

''Not sure,'' Cal left it, Gillian didn't need it said out loud. Both Loker and Torres were listening.

Gillian met his eye and she smiled gratefully. Cal's regret and compassion for her shone in his eyes.

''I'm taking the kids shopping. Jono needs some new clothes and Em never says no to shopping. Why don't you come with us? I need some help with Jono cos he's gonna whine the whole time,'' Cal made it sound like she was doing him a favour but it wasn't that way around at all.

''We'll grab some lunch,'' Cal encouraged her when she hesitated.

''Okay, that sounds good,'' Gillian nodded.

Torres and Loker watched them walk away.

''What is it with those two? Why aren't they honest with each other?'' Loker didn't get it.

''It's awkward isn't it? Anyway do you really want the boss sleeping with the other boss?'' Torres replied and Loker shook.

''No, that would be very bad,'' Loker whistled and Torres laughed.

''Come on, you can buy me a drink,'' Torres pulled his arm.

''Are you ever going to sleep with me?'' he asked plaintively.

''No,'' Torres said firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Emily, where's Jono?'' Cal snapped to his prone daughter who appeared to be asleep.

''What? Oh hey dad, how did it go?'' Emily sat up.

''Jono Em, where is he?'' Cal asked again and Emily looked around.

''He was here a minute ago,'' Emily didn't know whether that was actually true, she couldn't remember exactly how long it was since she'd seen him.

''That's not true,'' Cal saw it immediately.

''Cal, he'll be around here somewhere. Where could he go?'' Gillian tried to calm him down but he was too busy glaring at Emily.

''The park, that's where he could go. Em, it wasn't difficult, all you had to do was keep an eye on him,'' Cal scolded his daughter.

''He's your kid not mine. Anyway he's not a baby, he doesn't need watching,'' Emily was defensive because she knew she'd messed up.

''Nice attitude Emily,'' Cal was snippy and Emily looked at Gillian to help her.

''Cal, we can just check the security cameras. He won't have gone to the park, you told him no.'' Gillian did her stuff.

''Right cos that makes all the difference. Have you met my son Johnny? He chooses not to recognise the word no when it suits him,'' Cal was in a bad temper.

''Cal, stop snarling. Just check the cameras,'' Gillian didn't take any nonsense and Emily smiled to herself as Cal did what she told him.

''What the hell? Emily, did you pay any attention to anything Jono was doing?'' Cal looked at the sticky mess all over his desk and his keyboard.

''Yeah,'' Emily replied with a cringe and Cal pointed at her instantly.

''Okay no but I'm not his keeper. He can look after himself,'' Emily got snotty because she'd been caught out.

''Good theory Em but as he spilt Coke all over everything when he was so obviously using my computer, doesn't really stand up does it?'' Cal began to throw various pieces of paper away.

''Is it damaged?'' Gillian asked gingerly, they couldn't afford a new computer, maybe the insurance would cover it?

''No, just sticky. It's only the keyboard,'' Cal gave up trying to clean up.

''I'll get someone to clean it for you,'' Gillian said and Cal nodded.

''Thanks love.''

''Why is killing small animals a sign of a serial killer? I've got a mate who dissolves slugs with salt for fun, does that mean he's definitely going to be a serial killer? Is a slug an animal anyway, it's just slime isn't it?'' Johnny appeared from the hallway and he was looking at some seriously nasty pictures of dead bodies in one of Cal's books. He was rambling and Gillian smiled indulgently.

Cal rolled his eyes whilst Emily hid a snigger.

''Eeeew gross, that's disgusting,'' Emily looked over Johnny's shoulder.

''I think its kinda cool, crap do you think that means I'm gonna grow up to be a serial killer?'' Johnny was horrified by that thought.

''No but I might become one in the next thirty seconds. Give me the book, come on give me the book,'' Cal held his hand out.

''Can't I keep it? It's interesting,'' Johnny gave Cal a beguiling smile which had no effect whatsoever.

''No Johnny, you can't keep it and what did I say about my computer?'' Cal was very short tempered.

''What? I never touched it,'' Johnny tried very hard not to make what he now knew were the signs of lying.

''Nice try, you've been looking at those pictures on the wall haven't you?'' Cal was done waiting and took the book.

''When I said don't touch my computer I meant don't touch my computer,'' Cal tapped him on the back of the head with the book.

''Sorry,'' Johnny rubbed his head.

''Dad, you might permanently damage his brain,'' Emily scolded Cal.

''That Emily is highly unlikely as there needs to be a brain there to damage. Jono, I am going to make you very sorry because as a punishment we are going to shop all afternoon, shop till we drop,'' Cal threw the book in the trash and Johnny groaned.

''That's a load of bollocks that is, I want to go home. I'm tired,'' Johnny whined and Cal raised his eyebrows at Gillian.

''Watch your language and don't expect any sympathy from me. It's your own fault you're tired. Come on, let's go. Move,'' Cal shoved Johnny towards the door and waved Emily after him.

''Nightmare, total bloody nightmare, '' Cal said to Gillian.

''I think he's adorable when he's like that,'' Gillian picked up her purse.

''Do you? Would you like to keep him then?'' Cal joked with her and Gillian nodded.

''In the blink of an eye,'' she said and Cal nodded.

''Yeah, I guess you would,'' Cal closed the office door after them.


	8. Chapter 8 Fun at the Mall Not!

Hope you coped with the name change, it just didn't fit how the story is developing so I was brave.

Thanks for the reviews although a few more would be nice. It's quite tricky to keep going with so little feedback. My writing is influenced by reviews so if there is something you don't like or would like to happen, you have to let me know.

Thanks to those who have, I do appreciate it.

Laters S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So this is crap. Gillian, can we go home now please?'' Johnny pulled on Gillian's arm and she smiled at him.

''Not much longer. Emily wants to buy a skirt,'' Gillian cringed as Cal and Emily went hammer and tongs at each other.

''Why does Dad give a toss what skirt she buys? He's a bloke,'' Johnny was seriously bored.

''It's a little short. Stay here,'' Gillian decided to intervene as the argument intensified.

''You are not wearing that Emily, you just aren't. It's obscene,'' Cal shook his head whilst Emily put her hands on her hips. It was a standoff and Gillian had to mediate.

''Cal, it's cute,'' she said softly.

''Is it? Makes her look like a tart if you ask me?'' He replied gruffly, Gillian had her hand on his arm and he could feel heat radiating from it.

''Which no one did. Gillian, tell him please,'' Emily begged for Gillian to use her influence. It was unspoken but everyone knew she was the one person who could pull Cal back into line.

''Cal, you are doing it again,'' Gillian said softly.

''What? No, I'm not. It's too bloody short,'' Cal rankled and became sulky under the weight of the two most important females in his life applying pressure on him.

''Cal,'' Gillian said and she didn't need to say anymore.

''Oh bloody hell alright. I suppose it looks quite nice,'' Cal gave in with as much dignity as he could muster.

''Thanks dad,'' Emily hugged him.

''And I suppose you want the bloody top as well do you?'' Cal spoiled his daughter as he felt guilty for making a scene and Gillian nodded in approval. Cal knew he was forgiven and got his wallet out.

Gillian turned to call Johnny and was confronted by an empty space. She glanced nervously at Cal and went to look for him as unobtrusively as she could.

She looked amongst the various stands and it was pretty clear that Johnny was not there. It was a large shop so she didn't panic. She searched and searched to no avail so then she did begin to panic.

''We're done,'' Emily appeared beside her holding a large bag, Cal had continued with the spoiling. He was now several hundred dollars lighter, Abercrombie was not cheap.

''I'm hungry, who's hungry?'' Cal felt good and he hugged Emily with one arm cheerfully.

Gillian was speechless for a second.

''Where's Jono? We need to get him some trainers before we eat,'' Cal looked around and then he saw the look on Gillian's face.

''You are joking,'' Cal sighed in despair.

''Dad, chill. We just need to find the nearest video game store. He'll be there,'' Emily was calm as she understood how her brother ticked.

''Not the point Em,'' Cal was brusque in an attempt to hide his own panic.

''Emily's right, we should look outside,'' Gillian tried not to feel guilty and hid it with her cool exterior as she often did.

Cal wasn't in a great frame of mind, he was still preoccupied with the missing little girl and he couldn't shake his feeling of dread which he now attached to his absent son.

''I am going to kill him,'' Cal muttered as he strode to the door. Emily looked apprehensively at Gillian who nodded reassuringly at her. She had this, she would control Cal.

Emily smiled nervously back and an unspoken alliance was cemented.

''There is a video game shop there,'' Cal had already spotted it whilst he waited impatiently for them.

''So that's where he is, come on,'' Emily handled Cal like the expert she was and linked her arm through his.

Gillian followed looking around her as she did, this was the stuff of nightmares for parents. She kept reminding herself that Joe was too old to be abducted but she knew the statistics said otherwise. Contrary to popular belief Johnny was in a very high risk group, kidnapping was in fact highest in age 12 upwards although the fact he was a boy helped but not much.

They searched the store quickly but it was very obvious that Johnny wasn't there.

''I'm sorry, I should have watched him more carefully,'' Gillian apologised but Cal shook his head.

''No love, it's not your fault. He's old enough to know better, he's not a toddler is he?'' Cal didn't know what to do next.

''We should walk around. He'll be here somewhere,'' Emily was calm and Gillian tried to share her optimism.

''Yeah, we should,'' Cal agreed and he followed Gillian's example, adopting a cool demeanour. Gillian smiled at him and instinctively he reached for her hand, she was surprised but took it. She was happy to support him although she reminded herself that they were only partners, just work partners.

They began to walk and as they did, they searched the crowds for a familiar face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny wandered into the arcade, he knew he shouldn't have walked away but he was just so bored. He was also slightly jealous of all the attention that Emily had been receiving and he didn't understand why. He loved his sister with an intensity that surprised him but he felt neglected by his father. He couldn't assimilate that bad attention was the same as good attention to him and was too young to analyse his motivation.

He put some money into a zombie killing game and began to play with the intensity of a kid his age.

It was awhile before Johnny noticed the man watching him closely but when he did, he was instantly nervous.

''You're good at that,'' the man smiled and Johnny nodded. He knew what he should do but he was close to the high score so couldn't drag himself away.

''You can get this for the Wii, do you have it?'' The man persisted and Johnny tried to ignore him.

''Can I play you?'' The man didn't get the hint. Johnny lost his last life and threw the gun down, he had no more money.

''I have some money. Why don't we play?'' The man smiled and Johnny hesitated. He knew that this wasn't right, why would a grown man be interested in him? However he was in a public place so what could he do to hurt him? Johnny really wanted to achieve top spot so he was tempted against his better judgement.

''Just a game, nothing else. I'm not some pervert, honest? Jeff,'' The man extended a hand and Johnny reached for it tentatively.

''And you are?'' The man put in some money.

''Johnny,'' he gave his name and then rather belatedly realised he shouldn't have done that.

''Cool name. I just like video game that's all. You can trust me, after all we're out in the open aren't we?'' The man appeared harmless, he was only in his early twenties and Johnny didn't feel threatened at all so he trusted his instincts.

They played for a while and Johnny finally achieved what he had been aiming for, the high score. Jeff held his hands aloft and Johnny slapped his hands happily.

''What the hell do you think you're doing with my son?'' Cal appeared from nowhere and he shoved Jeff to one side pulling Johnny protectively behind him. Gillian and Emily rushed over as they heard Cal shouting.

''Hey chill man, just playing a game that's all. No biggie,'' Jeff held his hands up.

''So that's a lie. Thing is mate, I can tell by your face.'' Cal pushed Jeff's chest and Johnny stared aghast at what was unfolding before his eyes.

''I wasn't doing anything wrong,'' Jeff protested pathetically.

''Ah, now you know that isn't true. So you got a thing about little boys then?'' Cal got right in his face.

''No, no, I don't,'' Jeff was buckling under the pressure and Cal knew he was on the button, protective venom further inflaming him.

Cal grabbed the front of Jeff's shirt and pointed at the approaching security guards.

''You're lucky they're here mate cos if they weren't I'd smash your face to a pulp. Guys, you're gonna need to call 911 cos I have a bloody pervert here,'' Cal yelled. The security guards looked at each other.

''I would do as he says. He's not normally wrong about this sort of thing,'' Gillian added calmly.

''Johnny honey, come here. Come over to me,'' Gillian gestured but Johnny was frozen to the spot.

''Johnny, go to Foster right now. '' Cal yelled at Johnny whilst keeping a firm hold of Jeff who realising he was busted started to struggle.

Two of the security guards stepped into help Cal and Jeff was soon under control. Johnny moved slowly taking a big circle around the mayhem.

Emily instantly put her arm around him, pulling him in for a hug.

''This is what dad does, you'll get used to it,'' she whispered in his ear.

Cal separated himself from the huddle and Gillian came over to him.

''Let them handle it now. You have the kids to consider, you're freaking them out,'' she pulled his arm and Cal came as meek as a lamb. Johnny grinned at Emily who hid a smile of her own.

''Do not bloody smile, this is not funny.'' Cal barked at Johnny who stepped behind Emily for protection.

''Leave him alone dad. He's scared,'' Emily played her part.

'' Is he? Bloody well needs to be,'' Cal muttered ominously.

''Trouble is Jono, you're scared of me right now but the person you should really be afraid of is that bloke over there,'' Cal tried to make a point but Johnny continued to hide behind Emily.

''Are you even listening to me?'' Cal looked about ready to go off pop and Gillian knew she needed to calm him down.

''Cal, not here,'' she said softly and Cal looked at her for a long second before nodded succinctly.

''Alright, not here. You are not off the hook son, not even close,'' Cal warned Johnny who refused to meet his eye.

''The cops are on their way. Can I ask who you are?'' The chief security guard made himself known.

''Cal Lightman, I work for, well own actually the Lightman group. We work for law enforcement spotting liars and that guy is a liar. He was talking to my son and his intentions were not good,'' Cal said and the security guard nodded.

''I've heard of you guys. The cops are their way, we'll sort this out then but this guy has been hassling kids for the last week or so. We'll see what the cops have to say,'' the security guy was reasonable and Cal nodded.

''Thank you,'' He held out his hand and they shook on it.

''They are probably gonna want to talk to your boy so stay close okay?'' The guy walked away to supervise his men.

''What were you thinking Johnny?'' Gillian couldn't hold her tongue any longer despite what she'd said to Cal.

''You're picking on him, both of you,'' Emily protested and Cal glared her into silence.

''Well, you are,'' she muttered under her breath.

''Enough Emily. So answer the question you were just asked,'' Cal pulled Johnny out from behind Emily as he lost patience.

''Nothing, I was just playing the game that's all. He spoke to me first,'' Johnny tried but he knew he was busted good and proper. He pulled his arm away from Cal staring resentfully at him.

''Jono, don't look at me as if I'm the one in the wrong here. You disappeared and we find you playing a bloody computer game with some scumbag. Do I really need to tell you what's wrong with that?'' Cal was short and to the point as he saw two cops approaching.

''No, I s'pose not,'' Johnny shrugged and looked at his feet.

Cal huffed and narrowed his eyes, Gillian could see he had lost his temper but she was powerless to stop him.

Cal grasped Johnny's chin and pulled his head up, he pointed as he spoke.

''You do not ever and I mean ever speak or go anywhere with anyone you do not know. Is that crystal?'' Cal was brisk and Johnny mumbled yes.

''Good but this is not done, I have not even started yet. You stand here with Foster and your sister and you do not move. You got that?'' Cal let go of him and Johnny reached for Gillian's hand, grasping it tightly. Gillian tried not to show her surprise although Cal saw it but chose not to comment. It was clearly a case of like father, like son. Gillian was rapidly becoming the significant female in Johnny's life as well as Cal's.

''We'll wait over here. Come on Emily,'' Gillian led the kids away whilst Cal dealt with the police.

''He's really pissed off isn't he?'' Johnny said to Emily who sighed giving him a look of utter disbelief.

''Uuuh yeah he is, what were you thinking Jono? The guy's a perv, you must have known that,'' Emily was upset with him as well but she wasn't about to let the adults gang up on her little brother. The kids had to stand united as far as she was concerned.

''Yeah, I did but look where we are? He wasn't gonna touch me was he? He paid for the game and I wanted to play. I wouldn't have gone anywhere with him, I'm not stupid,'' Johnny wasn't exactly remorseful.

Emily glanced at Gillian to see if she was listening but she was too busy watching Cal.

''Come here,'' Emily pulled Johnny away by the arm.

''Dad is really mad okay? This stuff makes him crazy so you have to say you're sorry and really mean it. Don't make excuses or argue with him just say sorry. That way he might not kill you although you might be beyond saving,'' Emily said caustically as she glanced at her father who was speaking very animatedly, waving his arms around.

''What will he do to me?'' Johnny looked genuinely scared and Emily thought maybe she'd over done it.

''He won't actually kill you, kinda defeats the object of rescuing you doesn't it? He'll yell and then come up with some totally off the wall punishment which you're gonna have to suck up. Then he'll calm down and tell you he loves you and it will all be good again,'' Emily made Johnny smile.

''Yeah he does that doesn't he?'' Johnny was starting to understand that Cal had a bad temper but he knew he was a good guy. Suddenly Johnny realised he trusted him and that fact hit him in the stomach from nowhere, when had that happened?

''Be real sorry okay? If you're a smart ass it'll make him even more mad and then you'll really catch it,'' Emily gave one final piece of advice and Johnny hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back.

''You're okay Em,'' Johnny said as he let go of her.

''Yeah, I kinda like you too,'' Emily replied with a blush. It was true, she had grown to love Johnny and couldn't imagine not having him around. She complained about him but he was her little brother and meant the world to her already.

''We can go,'' Cal walked over and saw the kids standing in a conspiratorial huddle.

''Whatever she told you, it's not true. You and I son, are going to be having words,'' Cal took Johnny firmly by the hand.

''Dad, '' Johnny protested and Cal pointed at him.

''Don't,'' he snapped and Johnny went quiet. Gillian smiled at him but Johnny just looked miserably back.

It was a tense drive home and both kids plugged themselves into I Pods.

''You calmed down yet?'' Gillian asked softly after she checked the kids were in their own worlds.

''I suppose so,'' Cal replied but then he shook his head. ''No, I bloody haven't. My son can be a little sod but this is much worse than normal acting up. He could have been hurt Foster, seriously hurt. That bloke was twice his size and if he'd wanted to, he could have had Jono out of there without anyone noticing. I feel sick as a dog to be honest,'' Cal opened up to her and Gillian nodded.

''Yeah I bet you do,'' Gillian was very aware that their jobs meant they knew the reality of missing children and it wasn't pretty.

Cal's phone began to ring.

''Get that for me love,' He nodded towards it and Gillian answered the cell.

''Cal Lightman's phone. Oh right, hi Ben,'' Gillian's face darkened as she listened to the FBI agent. Cal looked steadfastly ahead, he knew what Ben was telling her. He'd known that morning. Gillian hung up and there was silence.

''No?'' he asked anyway and Gillian shook her head.

''No,'' She said and she looked out of the window as her eyes filled with tears.

''How about you stay with us tonight, we'll rent a movie and spend the night with the kids?'' Cal looked at her and she nodded without looking at him.

''That would be good. Thank you, '' she managed to say. Cal nodded and they drove the rest of the way home in silence each lost in their personal thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Choose a movie and I'll order some take out. Who wants Thai?'' Cal turned on some lights and the fire. It was cold and he wanted home to feel safe and secure for his children.

Johnny stood motionless at the living room door as Emily searched through the new DVDs they'd just bought.

''I'd help her Jono or you'll end up watching some chick flick,'' Cal ruffled Johnny's hair as he went past him towards the kitchen.

Gillian was already opening some wine and Cal took a glass with relief.

''This has been a bad day all round,'' Cal commented as he took a large gulp.

''No kidding,'''' Gillian took a big swig of her own.

''I'm ordering Thai,'' Cal looked down at the menu.

''That sounds good,'' Gillian joined his perusal placing her hand gently on his back.

''Why isn't he shouting at me? I thought he was pissed off,'' Johnny sat down on the couch and Emily laughed.

''Typical dad, he goes crazy one minute then the next he's fine again. Don't try to understand it, just take the break,'' Emily gave the benefit of experience.

''Alright, whatever,'' Johnny shrugged then he groaned.

''I am not watching that crap. Let me see,'' Johnny began to look through the DVDs.

''Not to be taken for granted are they?'' Gillian said as Cal hung up the phone.

''No love, they aren't. I know what I said but poor bloody woman,'' Cal showed empathy and Gillian nodded.

''You are not kidding. I don't know how…'' Gillian lost the words.

''You don't do you? How can you?'' Cal was in sombre mood.

''He's okay,'' Gillian reminded Cal who nodded.

''Yeah he is, thank God,'' The sound of children arguing floated from the living room. Safe, living, breathing children.

''You are a lucky man Cal Lightman, do you know how lucky?'' Gillian couldn't resist and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away Cal stopped her, for a stilted second he held her gaze before placing his lips on hers and kissing her deeply.

As Gillian pulled away and looked back at him with shocked eyes, he chuckled.

''Sorry I know, the line right? Yes Gillian, I know exactly how lucky I am and not just with the kids,'' he murmured softly in her ear before walking abruptly away into the living room.

Gillian stood trying to catch her breath, she smiled knowingly to herself as she touched her lips with gentle fingers and then went to join her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How you doing?'' Cal came up behind Gillian in the kitchen as she poured some more wine. She was unnerved by how close he was standing to her, the attraction electrified the space between them and the pull was proving over powering. The movie had just finished and it had been just what they all needed. She turned to him and the tears gleamed in her eyes.

''That poor, sweet baby,'' she choked out, she reached out needing comfort and Cal pulled her into his arms. He held her whilst she cried for two lost little girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I'm going to bed,'' Johnny walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Cal and Gillian were sitting close murmuring to each other. They both stopped guiltily when Johnny appeared and he laughed as he got some milk from the fridge.

''Night then,'' he said as he walked away.

''Hey hold on, sit. I want to speak to you,'' Cal stopped him in his tracks.

''What, now? I didn't think you were pissed off anymore,'' Johnny couldn't get a handle on Cal, he was way too hard to read.

''I didn't say that. I just wanted to enjoy a nice evening with my family,'' Cal glanced at Gillian as he said that and Johnny rolled his eyes. With this, Cal was very obvious even though he didn't realise it. Gillian blushed, she wasn't much better.

''I'm knackered, can't we leave it?'' Johnny argued but Cal shook his head, pointing at a vacant chair.

Johnny sat down with a resigned sigh, his expression bored and disinterested.

''Excuse me,'' Gillian made a discreet exit.

''You got something to say to me?'' Cal asked and Johnny sighed again, looking away.

''Sorry but I'm not a little kid. That bloke was just a nutter, you're making a stupid thing about nothing,'' Johnny didn't heed his sister's advice.

''Right, that made me feel much better thank you,'' Cal snapped and Johnny shrugged.

There was silence as Cal let Johnny stew, the boy caved before the man.

''So? Can we get on with this cos I wanna go to bed?'' He said petulantly.

''You know what son? If you carry on with the backchat and bad attitude, I will smack your backside and send you to bed. '' Cal had never laid a finger on Emily so even he was shocked when he said that.

Johnny sized Cal up, he watched him do it. He obviously came to the conclusion that it was no idle threat which even Cal was surprised to realise was the truth. He really did mean it.

''She was murdered wasn't she?'' Johnny asked out of the blue.

''Who?'' Cal was now on the back foot and he didn't want to burden his children with his work but it was inevitable.

''The missing little girl, someone killed her didn't they?'' Johnny watched Cal carefully so he had no choice but to tell the truth.

''Yes, they did,'' Cal admitted sadly. Johnny took a minute to absorb that news then he stood up.

''I'm sorry, it was a really rubbish thing to do and I'm sorry. I won't do it again, honest,'' Johnny's face backed up his words.

''Thank you,'' Cal acknowledged the apology.

''Night dad,'' Johnny gave him a quick hug and Cal held on for just a little longer than normal.

''I love you,'' Johnny whispered in his ear before pulling away. He smiled shyly at Cal's stunned face and trotted from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please let me know what you think, I'm begging here!


	9. Chapter 9 The Elephant in the Room

I had this chapter ready yesterday but fanfic was playing up.

Thanks for all the great reviews. They really cheered me up and I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this fic.

I am having a problem seperating sections at the moment ( another prob with Fan fic) so I hope thats not confusing anyone.

Sooooo, here we go then. Will it solve anything? We shall see.

Enjoy,

S X

Gillian sat waiting for Cal who was saying goodnight to Emily.

She was humming to herself and warming her feet by the fire, Washington was getting colder and the nights were drawing in. Cal watched her silently from the door, her presence in his home calmed him and gave him insight into what it might be like to live as part of a more traditional family. The concept fascinated him as it represented something he had never truly experienced bar a few years with Zoe although even that had been fraught with conflict.

Cal was very aware that Gillian was beautiful but in a very different way from the woman he had formed relationships with in the past. Cal knew that he sought woman who challenged him and Gillian met that need although in a more constructive and reflective way.

He cursed the bloody fictitious line she had drawn between them but he had no choice other than to respect her wishes. The kiss had been a mistake, an impulse that Cal had been unable to suppress. He would have to try harder to control his emotions and took a deep breath.

''I have brandy, would you like one?'' Cal came in, his normal swagger evident. Gillian smiled indulgently at him.

''Johnny walks just like you,'' she commented as she accepted a glass from him.

''Does too many bloody things like me if I'm honest. He's cocky and lippy, it's going to get him into trouble,'' Cal knew that was so from bitter experience.

''Like you again then?'' Gillian took a sip of the amber liquid and it warmed her instantly.

'' Yeah just like me with all the crap that brings if I don't watch him,'' Cal admitted. He was happy to discuss his son rather than the elephant currently standing in the corner of the room.

''You know what you're doing, trust yourself. Look at Emily, you are a good father Cal, really you are,'' Gillian touched his arm and Cal snatched it away, unable to cope with such close contact.

''Not sure about that love, boys are very different from girls. Jono is much more complicated than he seems,'' Cal admitted that he was unsure of himself and Gillian felt honoured although mystified by his jumpiness.

''No, he isn't Cal. He's a very sweet boy,'' Gillian had invested completely and her face showed many emotions as she spoke not least love. Cal knew that he had allowed his son and his partner to form a strong bond and despite his misgivings, it was too late to stop it now.

''Sweet? Yeah, I s'pose he is sweet underneath the attitude,'' Cal knew Gillian was right.

''Just like his dad,'' Gillian raised her eyebrows and Cal paused before chuckling.

''Are you flirting with me Doctor Foster?'' Cal put his worries to one side and took a risk. Gillian frowned and then nodded.

''Yes Doctor Lightman, I think I am,'' She caught his eye and felt herself blush a deep crimson as she saw the promise there.

''That could be dangerous, are you ready for the consequences?'' Cal shifted over towards her and put his head on one side watching her intently.

''So how do you feel about shagging your boss then?'' He asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

''Partner Cal, I'm your partner,'' Gillian replied before answering his question with a deep, passionate kiss.

''It's probably poor business practice but whatever,'' Cal replied against her lips as in one movement he rolled on top of her catching her unawares.

''Yes, I think you might be right but what the hell!'' Gillian kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So this girl says that this man raped her, why do I need to speak to her? Don't you have forensic evidence?'' Cal strode down the corridor of his office rapidly and Reynolds had to trot to keep up.

''He's a senator and he says it was consensual which isn't great as he's married but rape is a whole other ball game,'' Reynolds explained and Cal took the offered file.

''Okay but I hate these cases. I'm always rooting for the girl as you know,'' Cal remarked caustically as he walked into his office. Gillian was waiting for him.

''I'm having my tea first,'' he yelled after the departing Reynolds.

''Morning love, you look nice today,'' Cal sat down and gulped his tea.

''Thank you Cal. You seem in a very good mood. How are the kids?'' Gillian knew the reason for Cal's current pleasant disposition, he was relishing being a father of two.

''Good, really good. Jono's been picked for the soccer team which is great,'' Cal read over the file and Gillian didn't miss the pride in his voice.

''That is great, he was excited about that, '' Gillian continued with the charade of the last few days, they were acting as if nothing had happened and Gillian began to wonder if it had been a dream. It had certainly lived up to expectations but had only deepened her connection with Cal. She had hoped that once they satisfied their physical attraction that she would feel better. It had not worked that way at all.

''Soccer dad huh? Never really saw you at sporting events,'' Gillian was amused.

''Why love? I love my footie, I do,'' Cal looked up and Gillian shrugged. She was sure that it was obvious to all around them but for now this was their unspoken agreement, a dignified distance full of meaningful looks and stolen glances.

''Em was never really into it but Jono's a bit of a jock so have to do my bit right? Support him and all that.'' Cal had adjusted much better than anyone expected and Gillian was further amused.

''Hope that doesn't include the bad aspects of jockness,'' she replied.

''You have a case?'' Cal was happy to be distracted from the wayward senator.

''Possible steroid use at Georgetown University. The tests are clear but the Vice Chancellor is suspicious, the football team are destroying all in their wake and it doesn't ring true. They would like us to question the coach and team,'' Gillian handed the file over.

''Seems harsh that just because they start doing well that it's instantly assumed they're up to no good. They could just be hitting form, it happens,'' Cal scanned the page.

''Maybe but they want us to look into it and the governor has asked as well,'' Gillian twisted his arm.

''Why am I drowning in politicians these days?'' Cal complained.

''They're the best liars aren't they so it's where the work is?'' Gillian reasoned and Cal shrugged.

''Doesn't stop it making me feel dirty by association does it?'' Cal shuddered and Gillian had to agree.

''No it doesn't.''

XyXyXyXyXy

''Granddad, I can't see you. I'm supposed to go straight home after school unless I clear it with dad first. He's really strict about stuff like that. It's cos of his work, he sees too many lowlifes that's what he says anyway,'' Johnny argued with his grandfather on the phone as he watched his bus anxiously. He was conflicted and was on the point of hanging up when it pulled away.

''You're at the university, okay I s'pose I could but only for a little while,'' Johnny agreed, it didn't really matter now.

''Granddad, this isn't dodgy is it? You don't want me to do anything for you do you?'' Johnny was suspicious and he wasn't convinced by his grandfather's denials.

''I'll take the metro and walk but I can't eat with you. Dad will be home by then. He wanted me to have a sitter as it is. I've just about convinced him I don't need one,'' Johnny wanted to be clear that his grandfather understood his predicament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal was faced with his third liar of the day and it disappointed him that he was way off about the football team's form.

''So you are taking steroids then?'' Cal said and smirked when the young football player shook his head.

''I can see that little tic right there, that's your problem.'' Cal pointed. '' I know that you're fibbing to me so how about you stop ruining my day and tell me the truth?'' Cal was tired of this and really wanted a proper case to get his teeth into.

''Okay but I don't know anything about Brandon, that is nothing to do with me,'' the young boy talked himself into trouble.

''Now you are telling the truth there but as I don't know who the hell Brandon is then it means nothing. So you're gonna need to help me out,'' Cal prompted.

'' Brandon Avery, our wide receiver. He disappeared a few weeks ago but I know nothing about what happened to him,'' The boy did it again and Cal glanced at Gillian who had been very quiet.

''But what you're telling me, what your face is telling me is that you know something happened to him and you probably know who's involved,'' Cal asked and the boy's face answered his question.

''Right okay so you're busted about the steroids but who should I look at about Brandon?'' Cal asked.

The boy whispered the name of a sorority and it didn't take an expert to see he was scared.

''Right okay thank you,'' Cal nodded and stood up. Gillian following him.

''Your football team are dirty. Oh and what do you know about Brandon Avery?'' Cal asked the waiting Vice Chancellor and he instantly blustered.

''Did his family get to you? This is nothing to do with the university, he had a break down. He was under a counsellor and he disappeared from his dorm room. It happens, kids run away, this is a very pressurised environment. They turn up eventually,'' The Vice Chancellor talked and Cal listened.

''Right but the thing is, you believe what you're saying but your boy in there said something else altogether. What about sororities, you have 'em with all that kinky fazing and stuff?'' Cal needled the man as he always did when he wanted information. Rattled people talked more, it was just a fact of life.

''We don't condone those activities, we have some official sororities but they aren't what you're referring to. This is a respectable university,'' The man was ruffled and Cal gave his manic smile.

''Oh I'm sure it is so you won't mind if we dig around a little will you?'' Cal walked away leaving the Vice Chancellor with an open mouth.

''Cal, we won't make any money,'' Gillian said but she knew it was a lost cause. Cal needed to do these cases from time to time to keep his enthusiasm going.

''No we won't love but it will enrich our spirit won't it? Make the world a better place and put some poor family out of its misery,'' Cal began to hum as he walked.

''Oh right, I see,'' Gillian shook her head, he was all about the family thing these days.

XyXyXyXyXy

Johnny stepped away irritably as his grandfather shoved some papers into his hand.

''I can't granddad, I won't. Dad will know, he knows everything,'' Johnny was adamant and John laughed.

''Cal is good but he is not that good. He would need to ask you the correct question and he won't. Why would he?'' John felt guilty but he was protecting his daughter and it wasn't putting Johnny in any danger or so he believed.

Johnny glanced over where his friend, Max was waiting for him. There was a good skate park nearby so they were going to check it out for half an hour. Johnny thought he had enough time to make it home before Cal.

''Look, I am not going to tell you anything about these papers and don't look at them. It means if your dad asks you anything which he won't then you won't have to lie. Trust me please Johnny? It's just for a few days and then I'll take them back. Please for your mother,'' John used guilt and Johnny nodded.

''Okay granddad. How is she?'' Johnny asked and John shook his head.

''She's not great. You should go. Be a good boy okay?'' John embraced Johnny and sent him on his way with a gentle push. Johnny walked back to his friend, shoving the papers in his back pack as he did.

''Okay? '' Max asked and Johnny nodded.

''Yeah it's all good. Let's go, we have some time but not much,'' Johnny pulled his friend's arm and they trotted down to the intersection.

XyXyXyXyXy

Cal and Gillian walked back towards the car.

''How did it go love?'' Cal asked her about her latest doctor's appointment.

''It wasn't good news but it wasn't completely hopeless. As I'm currently single and desperate it hardly matters does it?'' Gillian was self- disparaging and Cal stopped looking at her.

''You don't believe that. It matters very much,'' He said and Gillian nodded.

''Yes, it does,'' She admitted.

''It'll come good love, just wait and see,'' Cal patted her back and she nodded.

Gillian thoughts were consumed by only one man but she didn't know how to broach the subject. She had convinced herself in the past that they were totally honest and open with each other but she knew in reality that wasn't true. After one brief moment of honesty, they had now returned to the status quo. Gillian had always believed that if they slept together that it would prove to her that there was no future in a relationship with Cal but the opposite had been proved true. She longed for him, she was consumed by lust and she was struggling to control it.

Cal saw much of this and it scared him, terrified him to his very depths. He couldn't live up to that expectation and chose to retreat, believing he was protecting her from future disappointment and hurt. Cal just wasn't good at long term relationships, he had made peace with his shortcomings in that area a long time ago. There was no way he was going to expose Gillian to his dysfunction, she deserved much more than that.

''Right so that is not good,'' Cal said suddenly pointing at the two boys waiting to cross Georgetown's busy main street opposite them.

''Oh no, what is he doing here?'' Gillian glanced nervously at Cal, he had been keeping Johnny on a short rein and she was pretty sure he wouldn't react well to such open defiance.

''Who knows love? But I'm about to find out that's for sure,'' Cal stayed where he was and waited for the boys to pass him. They were deep in conversation so Johnny was happily oblivious until Cal grabbed his arm.

''Dad!'' Johnny gasped and Cal nodded.

''Yeah dad. What are you doing here?'' Cal stooped to look at Johnny's face as he allowed his hair to hang down and the boy blushed.

''Right, something you shouldn't then? What would that be then?'' Cal pulled Johnny over to the side of the sidewalk. Gillian ushered Max after them.

''Skating, we came skating that's all,'' Johnny answered and Cal turned his head to one side studying him. He wasn't sure, there was a trace of deceit or so Cal thought.

''Don't read me dad, it's not fair,'' Johnny protested.

''Right, not fair. Who told you that? Your sister?'' Cal released Johnny and put his hands in his pockets, Gillian knew he was stopping himself from strangling Johnny and it was amusing.

''Mmmm yeah, I think it was her,'' Johnny shuffled away and Cal pulled him back beside him.

''What did I tell you?'' Cal asked and Johnny went pale.

''You didn't say I couldn't come here,'' Johnny tried to be clever and Gillian wished he wouldn't. That would just enrage Cal further.

''No I said that you had to ask and you didn't did you?''Cal shook his son's arm gently and Johnny pulled a downtrodden face.

''So you do remember, did you go to school today?'' Cal was not in a good mood anymore.

''Yes, I did. Didn't I Max? I did dad, honest,'' Johnny was telling the truth so Cal relaxed marginally.

''Good, well that helps. Come on, we're going home. You and I have some talking to do,'' Cal reminded Johnny who stepped beside Gillian as if expecting her to shield him.

''That won't help you,'' Cal laughed although he saw Gillian's pleasure that Johnny trusted her so much and it helped alleviate his anger.

As they walked Johnny began to think he should come clean about the papers but he couldn't betray his mother that way, whatever she had done, she was his mother and he loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review and let me know what you think. This fic is going to get much darker soon, its going to be dramatic so stick with it.

Laters S X

A footnote, I have read the Lie to Me community and realised that I have used the name Max and they did in the latest episode which I haven't see ( its on Thursdays here)

It is just coincidence hope you don't mind if I leave it because it only a small thing.


	10. Chapter 10 Golden Boys or Are They?

Okay so lots of people read the last chapter but only one review which is okay. Hasn't been up long. I've written way ahead on this and its got so exciting that I'm anxious to get there and share it with you hence why I'm posting again so soon.

Any Bones fans reading I am getting to that story soon but I'm enjoying this one at the moment. Lie to Me has now officially replaced Bones as my fav, sorry but it has.

Right so I've just watched the latest episode and I am saying nothing but the coincidences are nothing to do with me. I almost died when Cal said to Max so who do you want to be.... Johnny???? Very odd, great minds or something!

The other similarities are just weird if you ask me.

Anyway, this is building up to something.

Review, let me know what you think.

Laters S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So now we're alone. Tell me what you were doing?'' Cal slammed the door behind them and he followed Johnny into the kitchen as he tried to get away from him. Cal grabbed his mail as he went.

''I was skating that's all,'' Johnny hoped that would be enough as it was a half truth but it wasn't.

''No there's something else. What is it?'' Cal was sure he saw deceit but Johnny was a good liar, better than most of the people Cal came across. Cal knew his own emotions got in the way when he tried to read his children and it bugged him big time.

''I went to see Granddad. He called me, I just wanted to see him. I miss him,'' Johnny folded his arms and Cal smiled.

''Now you were almost there but then you talked too much and told a lie right there at the end,'' Cal was smug and Johnny scowled at him.

''Yeah I know. You hate me, I can see that. But you're still grounded for a week and I'll take the bloody skateboard. I've always wanted one of these and this looks like a good one, is it?'' Cal tapped the mentioned item with his foot and Johnny's scowl deepened.

''Yeah it is as it happens so don't break it,'' Johnny stupidly wound Cal up just a little more.

'' Behave yourself,'' Cal reminded Johnny who was in charge or at least he tried.

''Dad, you're being well harsh. I'm sorry alright? I just went to see Granddad, that's all,'' Johnny tried to charm Cal, he failed.

''Hey don't blame me Jono, your choice. I tell your sister all the time and I obviously need to tell you as well. Actions have consequences as you are now learning,'' Cal was unrepentant.

''Not fair dad. It's not my fault that you ripped me away from my family. I'm traumatised,'' Johnny whined and Cal laughed.

''You watch too much TV, Jono. You're lying by the way, you don't miss your granddad and you are most definitely not traumatised. Stroppy and mouthy but not traumatised,'' Cal wasn't sympathetic and Jono sighed dramatically. He muttered an expletive under his breath and Cal tapped him sharply on the back of the head with the letters he had in his hand.

''Oi, pack it in! I'm not a mug Jono so don't take me for one,'' Cal was offended that Johnny thought he could get away with that. Cal knew that Johnny didn't take him seriously enough which was a situation that Cal would need to rectify sooner rather than later. He just wasn't sure how.

''I hear you say that again and you'll get a clout,'' Cal resorted to a euphemism from his own childhood.

Johnny smirked at him and Cal knew he didn't believe him not for a second. Cal hadn't believed his dad either but he'd learnt the hard way. It was odd that Cal recalled his own father at that moment, he had so few memories of him but he did remember this with perfect clarity and it wasn't a happy memory.

''I mean it so don't push your luck,'' Cal said ineffectually and not even he was convinced.

''Whatever, I'm not bothered,'' Johnny shrugged.

Cal knew he was losing this particular battle but he didn't really know what to do next because Emily would have caved by now. Johnny sighed and decided to put him out of his misery.

'' Look Dad, it's not worth having a fit over. You're as bad as mum, you're a loony as well,'' Johnny escaped upstairs leaving Cal to ponder what he had just said to him.

''Jono, I didn't actually tell you that you could go you know,'' Cal yelled out but all he got in reply was loud music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Why is Johnny under house arrest?'' Emily flounced through the back door and Cal smiled as he sliced some salad. Bloody cell phones, Johnny only had to call and Emily came running.

''Hello Em, how are you today?'' Cal was sickly sweet and Emily glared at him before settling herself up on the counter.

''Why are you being mean to Jono again?'' Emily attempted to push Cal's buttons but failed.

''Em, I don't have to explain to you every little thing that goes on between me and your brother. Excuse me but I am trying to cook here,'' Cal reached around Emily for the olive oil.

''You are way too harsh with Jono, he's a sweetie and you are always giving him a hard time. Is it cos he's a boy? Don't you like boys?'' Emily was unrelenting and Cal felt his temper start to slip.

''A sweetie? Your brother is many things but a sweetie is not one of them,'' Cal shook his head as he sliced vegetables and Emily glowered at him.

''Dad,''she scolded and Cal sighed.

''He misbehaved so I punished him. There I explained myself to you so could you now please drop it?'' Cal began to set the table.

Johnny had a big fan club who were ready to step in at the drop of a hat, it made Cal's life much harder especially as they all believed their golden boy could do no wrong.

''Are you staying for dinner?'' Cal asked and Emily nodded.

''Yeah, of course I am,'' She answered as if Cal was stupid.

''What did he do that was so wrong? I bet he didn't really do much, it's just your control issue thing,'' Emily took an apple and bit it.

''Thanks love, appreciate your honesty. For your information when he was supposed to be home here doing his homework, he was actually wandering around Georgetown,'' Cal began to cook steaks.

''Oh was he? How did you find out? Are you tracking him or something?'' Emily was on a mission.

''Em, do you think I'm deranged all the time or just occasionally?'' Cal was amused by her attitude but that wouldn't last indefinitely.

''Only occasionally. So were you then? You know tracking him?'' Emily persevered.

''No Emily, I was not tracking him. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time which happens quite a lot. I wonder why?'' Cal was very calm and Emily huffed, she had hoped to berate Cal into submission.

''Although the idea of tracking him is an interesting one. I will have to look into it,'' Cal quite enjoyed winding Emily up sometimes however childish it was.

''So it wasn't really his fault then was it? So it's okay if I take him out for some ice cream after dinner isn't it?'' Emily ignored Cal and tried to steam roll his wishes.

''So you're saying this is my fault, is that what you're saying?'' Cal couldn't understand why he was always in the wrong whatever he did.

''Yes, kinda,'' Emily slipped off the counter. ''I'm going to watch TV.''

''No Em, it is not alright for you to take Jono for ice cream,'' Cal said to her back.

''Yeah, okay dad. Whatever,'' Emily waved her apple at him.

''I might as well talk to my bloody self,'' Cal muttered as he flipped the steaks irritably.

''Is Emily here?'' Zoe walked in this time and Cal decided he really needed to start locking his back door.

''Yes, she's watching TV. Is that okay?'' Cal didn't want a row, he was having a hard enough time with the kids.

''Yes, she said she was coming over to see you. Something about you torturing her baby brother and how she wasn't going to stand for it,'' Zoe sat down.

''Wine? Would you like some wine?'' Cal held up a bottle and Zoe nodded.

''So are you?'' Zoe persisted.

''Am I what?'' Cal pulled some plates from the cabinet.

He indicated towards them and Zoe nodded. Cal gave into the inevitable and accepted that there was now four for dinner.

''Are you torturing Emily's precious little brother?'' Zoe asked again.

''Are you jealous?'' Cal hadn't expected that. It was also a useful way to avoid answering the question. Cal wasn't interested in discussing his son with his ex-wife, it was bad enough with Emily.

''No, of course not. It's good that Emily has a sibling,'' Zoe sipped her wine and looked away. Cal realised with a start that it wasn't Emily she was jealous of which was awkward.

''Mmmm, you do believe that but there's something else. What I'm getting here is regret and some envy,'' Cal served up the steaks and put one on for Zoe. She hunched one shoulder and Cal smiled.

''You still have time love. If you want another child then have one.'' Cal was conciliatory and Zoe pulled a non committal face.

''Maybe,'' she mumbled.

''You don't need a man,'' Cal pointed out and Zoe sighed.

''I have a career Cal and I know that I should be grateful for the child I have,'' Zoe was using Cal as a confidante and he wasn't entirely comfortable with it. His life was complicated enough as it was.

''Yeah that's true, she's better than your average kid that's for sure,'' Cal agreed as he turned the steak.

''So what did you do to Johnny?'' Zoe got back onto safer ground, ground where Cal would feel uncomfortable instead of her.

''Don't you start, I didn't do anything to him. As I explained to our daughter, he did something wrong so I punished him. Nothing terrible, just your standard grounding and removal of his most treasured possession. Why does everyone think that puts me in the wrong? He's my kid and last time I checked the law of the land I am within my rights to do that,'' Cal was defensive, very defensive.

''Sorry, a little touchy there Cal. Why are you so insecure and unsure of yourself? You don't usually suffer from a lack of confidence with Emily, why's Johnny different?'' Zoe asked the awkward question.

'' He isn't. It's just that everyone has an opinion when it comes to Jono, as if I'm going to screw up or something. I'm not, I am not going to screw my son up,'' Cal was adamant and Zoe knew she had to be careful. Cal felt the only person who trusted him with Johnny was Gillian and it deepened his resolve not to risk their relationship by moving into unchartered territory.

''We know you won't Cal. We're just trying to help that's all,'' Zoe said one final thing and Cal nodded hoping that was the end of the discussion.

''Dinner,'' He yelled through the kitchen door just to make sure.

Emily was first but she frowned when she saw her mother.

''What are you doing here mom?'' Emily was suspicious and Cal waved his fork.

''Just dinner love, nothing else,'' He said as he tucked into his steak.

Johnny trudged in and slumped down on a chair.

Emily began to talk about her new art project so had both her parent's attention.

''It's getting cold, Jono,'' Cal finally said when Johnny hadn't touch a thing after ten minutes.

''I'm a vegetarian,'' Johnny was sulking and Cal was amused.

''That's dead animal flesh isn't it?'' Johnny poked the steak suspiciously.

''Yeah, you know I think it is. So as you've become a vegetarian in the last hour then I'm guessing you don't want it. Pass it over to me and I'll have it. You can have some potatoes and salad, they're alright aren't they?'' Cal held his hand out and Johnny reluctantly handed the plate to his grinning father.

Emily and Zoe exchanged a knowing smile, Cal could be very tough at times as Emily knew to her cost.

''So Johnny, how's your new school?'' Zoe asked the young boy who was pushing salad around his plate.

''Its rubbish and boring, really, really boring but its school so ...'' Johnny shrugged and ate some spinach, the disgust clear on his face.

''You want some after all, it's really nice,'' Cal held up a piece of steak.

''No, you're alright. This is fine,'' Johnny's face made it clear that was far from the case. Cal chuckled and even Emily smiled at her brother's expense.

''What did you mean just now about your mum?'' Cal asked casually because he didn't think it was anything important but he was still curious.

''When?'' Instant panic and it was pretty intense. Cal put his knife and fork down, he sipped his wine before he answered.

''Before you started playing that bloody racket, you said something about your mum,'' Cal asked again. There it was again, panic and the urge to run away.

''Dad, you're not supposed to do that,'' Emily scolded him.

''I know love, I know but still. Jono makes it so easy. What's this all about?'' Cal waved his hand at Johnny's face. He was suddenly very concerned, that was a serious reaction.

''Dad, stop it. You're being a pillock again,'' Johnny dismissed him but Cal was far too wise for that ploy.

''I asked you a question,'' Cal asked a little more firmly this time.

''What were you listening to?'' Emily tried to change the subject.

''The Cribs, do you know them?'' Johnny answered happy for the distraction.

''No, don't do that. Johnny, what did you mean?'' Cal was worried as Johnny's face spoke volumes, fear was now in the mix.

''I'll get it,'' Johnny shot out of his seat as the door bell rang.

''What's wrong Cal?'' Zoe was concerned and Cal shook his head, making a hopeless gesture with his hands.

''Not sure love,'' Cal admitted.

''Dad, it's for you. Mrs...'' Johnny stopped. ''Avery is that right?'' He checked and the attractive woman behind him nodded.

''Uuum Mrs Avery,'' Johnny sat down again.

''I'm very sorry Mr Lightman for interrupting your family dinner but could we speak to you? My husband and I,'' Mrs Avery sub consciously reached down and stroked Johnny's hair. He pulled away and looked up at her like she was crazy, the grief stricken woman didn't even notice.

''You have a beautiful boy,'' She said in a choked voice and her husband instantly moved to comfort her. Johnny looked at Cal with wide, confused eyes as his father stood up.

''Yes of course. Come through to my study,'' Cal held his arm up but before he followed the couple he leaned down and whispered in Johnny's ear.

''She's upset, don't be scared. In her head it wasn't you she touched,'' Cal read that Johnny was nervous and unsettled by Mrs Avery's behaviour so he sought to reassure him.

''Okay,'' Johnny nodded.

''Anyway, she's right. You are beautiful,'' Cal kissed his head and then pointed at him.

''But you still have to tell me what you meant,'' Cal left much to Johnny's relief.

''That was weird. They seemed real upset,'' Emily commented and Zoe nodded.

''Must be a case,'' she was unsettled by the couple as well.

''Did dad actually eat my steak?'' Johnny asked hopefully.

''Yeah sorry, he did. He can be a real hard ass sometimes,'' Emily laughed.

''Great, I'm starving,'' Johnny looked very glum so Zoe threw her napkin down.

''I think we all need ice cream,'' She said and both kids grinned at her.

''Dad won't like it,'' Emily said but she still stood up.

''I'll handle your father. Let's go,'' Zoe herded the kids out of the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Did you notice anything wrong with your son that last weekend. Anything unusual?'' Cal asked and Mrs Avery looked at her husband.

''So you did, what?'' Cal looked at the father and he saw disappointment plus disapproval.

''He had done something, something you didn't approve of?'' Cal asked simply and Mr Avery nodded.

''He had been using Ritalin to boost his grades, for a long time I think,'' Mr Avery was a broken man.

''Brandon wasn't a good student, he had to work at it. He was a C average at best and he would have never won a place at Georgetown on academics,'' Mr Avery wrung his hands anxiously.

''He was on a football scholarship right?'' Cal looked at the file.

''Yes but he struggled so much with his studies and he felt the pressure so when someone offered him the easy route, he took it,'' Mr Avery admitted, his shame evident.

''Was he using steroids as well?'' Cal asked and Mr Avery showed anger.

''No, Brandon didn't need to. He was a good athlete, clean always clean,'' Mrs Avery stepped up for her son.

''I'm sure he was but it's a harsh environment and kids succumb,'' Cal was gentle.

''Brandon would never do drugs,'' Mr Avery said laughably.

''Trouble is you just said he did didn't you?'' Cal raised his eyebrows and Mr Avery showed impatience.

''Can you help us find out what happened to our son?'' He snapped and Cal nodded.

''Yes, I think I might. I'm going to try,'' Cal gave them some hope.

''We know that Brandon is…'' Mrs Avery stuttered and her husband placed his hand on her shoulder.

''We'll see. Was he anxious when you saw him? Jumpy? How was his memory?'' Cal knew that these were signs of long term use of both drugs.

''Yes, yes he was and his skin had broken out. He was very upset about that, too upset. He was obsessive about it, he cleaned his face about ten times in one day.'' Mrs Avery's regret showed itself.

''You fought?'' Cal said simply. Mrs Avery nodded, her distress over whelming her.

''Mrs Avery, parents fight with their kids. I have today with my own son,'' Cal used empathy to prise out the secret she was keeping.

''He smashed the bathroom mirror, punched it and cut his hand,'' Mrs Avery revealed and her husband was obviously shocked.

''I'm sorry George but I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd get mad and I didn't want any more fighting,'' Mrs Avery justified her silence and her husband glanced at Cal.

''Please Mr Lightman, help us. We just need to know, the not knowing is destroying us,'' George grasped his wife's hand and Cal was touched, they were a close couple but this might wreck that.

''I will help you. Give me a few days and I'll get back to you,'' Cal stood up and offered his hand. Mr Avery shook it.

''We will pay you,'' He said, his pride stepping in.

''We'll work that out,'' Cal had the feeling these weren't wealthy people.

''Thank you,'' Mrs Avery was a very dignified woman and held herself together.

Cal showed them out.

''Oh Mr Lightman, be sure that you give that boy of yours a hug and tell him you love him before he goes to bed,'' Mrs Avery said from half way down the driveway.

''I will Mrs Avery, thank you,'' Cal closed the door and decided to take her advice, after all it was good advice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plot thickens so it does!


	11. Chapter 11 The Plot Thickens so it Does

So Tim Roth is a Sex Pistols fan then? Yeah me too althought their melodies were seriously crap but that wasn't really the point. Let me know if you picked up the reference, last episode. It wasn't just a random list of names. Although Glen was missing.

Punk is good, like the Punk so I do. Need some anti- establishment we really do. We're all far too passive these days ( bloody mortgage!)

Review, this is getting very eventful pretty soon.

Laters, S X.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal looked at the message on his phone and was grateful to Zoe although he wondered about her motives.

He began to clear up and then pulled his phone out again. He dialled quickly.

''Hi love, you busy?'' Cal said cheerfully. He was always happier when he felt like he was making a real difference.

''Well I have the house to myself and I just had a very interesting visit. Can you pop over?'' Cal nodded.

''See you soon. I'll put the kettle on,'' Cal picked up his wine and drained it. He would stick to tea, he needed a clear head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny ate his ice cream and watched his sister flirting with some boys nearby.

''You okay?'' Zoe was strangely fascinated by this mini version of Cal, she tried to fight the attraction but it was hopeless just as it was with Cal.

''Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the ice cream.'' He smiled and his eyes lit up, he was enchanting when he was like this but Zoe knew that there was another side to him.

''You upset your dad. What did you do?'' Zoe sipped her coffee.

''He's stressy isn't he? Gets all pissed off if he doesn't know what I'm doing every minute of the day. I can't get used to it. I forget that's all,'' Johnny shrugged.

''Ah yes, Cal wouldn't like that. You know what he does as a job right?'' Zoe asked and Johnny nodded.

'' I know he's like that cos of his work. He told me,'' Johnny was philosophical.

''Yes, he sees a lot of bad people and what they do. It scares him so he gets nervous about you guys,'' Zoe has said this many times to Emily.

''I know but I can look after myself.'' Johnny's words reminded Zoe he was very young, only a baby really. She laughed.

''I know you think that but it isn't really the case. You need to mind him, he's right on this particular occasion,'' Zoe admonished him and Johnny looked at her just the way Cal did and it unnerved her.

''Why did you split up?'' Johnny made it clear he'd busted her and Zoe blushed.

''Because they are a train wreck together that's why,'' Emily sat down and saved Zoe from answering.

Zoe slapped her arm and Emily pulled a face.

''Well you are,'' Emily argued.

''Yeah, I guess we are,'' Zoe admitted regretfully. Johnny raised his eyebrows at her and Zoe looked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So these two drugs together could have really screwed him up over time. Made him irrational and paranoid, we know he was aggressive. The mother confirmed it,'' Cal chewed his pen and Gillian nodded.

''Yes, most definitely. Ritalin and that family of drugs are in regular use in colleges up and down the country. The kids insist that they make them study better and retain more information. The long term effects of regular use on brains with a normal chemical balance are unclear. There is some evidence that they affect long term memory but it's still hard to say.'' Gillian outlined what she knew. They had seen this before so it was old ground.

''They are proven in the treatment of ADHD but this is different. They have physical side effects and combined he would have been risking heart attack or stroke,'' Gillian assumed this was what had happened but why didn't they have a body?

''They call them geek drugs right?'' Cal sipped his tea and grimaced.

''Why don't we have some wine? We've done a lot of work. We need to identify the source of the drugs. Someone has covered up his death, that's clear and it must have been to save their own skin,'' Gillian drew it to a close, she was tired and stretched out her back.

''Stiff neck?'' Cal asked and Gillian nodded. He waved her over and began to massage her tight shoulders.

''Love, you need to learn to relax,'' he said and Gillian laughed looking back at him in disbelief.

''Yeah, yeah, I know,'' Cal waved his hand.

''That feels good,'' She groaned and Cal stopped abruptly leaving her puzzled by his withdrawal from her. It was starting to be a habit, Cal running away from intimacy.

'I'll get the wine,'' Cal moved quickly and Gillian tried not to read too much into it although it was still very strange. It was as if Cal couldn't trust himself and Gillian was strangely reassured, maybe her feelings were reciprocated after all?

''Here you go. Don't tell Em, she thinks I'm developing a drink problem,'' Cal sat down after handing Gillian her wine.

''Well this job will do that to you won't it?'' Gillian said wearily and Cal shrugged.

''Yes, it will. Has Jono said anything to you about his mum?'' Cal asked the very question that she hoped he wouldn't. She'd been lucky until now.

''No,'' Gillian lied and instantly wished she hadn't.

''Whoa, what was that?'' Cal sat up and Gillian gulped her wine, he was not going to like her answer.

''You need to ask him yourself Cal. I won't betray his confidence, he trusts me and I value that,'' Gillian was unequivocal and Cal's eyes flashed with anger.

''You have to tell me if it's important. Is it?'' Cal asked and Gillian sighed. A gulf opened up between them just like that.

''So it is. Gillian, you're an adult and can't keep some childish pact especially if it concerns my son's well being,'' Cal was outraged.

''Cal, if you ask him then he will tell you,'' Gillian hoped that was true.

''I have and he didn't,'' Cal retorted instantly.

''How did you ask him? Were you this confrontational because if you were then you need to ask him again? Make sure that next time you aren't pressuring him, I shouldn't have to explain this Cal. Look at what we're doing, we are looking for a dead boy because he was put under too much pressure,'' Gillian came out swinging and Cal lost his temper.

''He's my son and you need to tell me,'' He insisted bullishly.

''Yes, he's your son, you lucky bastard. Do you have any idea how privileged you are to have those beautiful children? Any at all. You don't do you? Well I hope that you never have to learn the hard way to appreciate what you have. I am going home. No, don't,'' Gillian held her hand up towards Cal away as he tried to move towards her.

''Love, I'm sorry,'' Cal said but Gillian was already gone.

''Well that was good mate, well done,'' he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey, you've been busy,'' Zoe came into the living room and woke Cal up, he was dozing with files all around him.

''Where are the kids?'' Cal asked sitting up. Zoe smiled tightly.

''Kids sounds much better than kid doesn't it? You lucky son of a bitch,'' Zoe had no idea that her timing sucked. Cal felt like the whole world resented him having his children at the moment and it felt unjust.

''Yeah love, I suppose it does,'' Cal didn't argue about it, he didn't want to fight with anyone else tonight so took the easy option.

''Emily's waiting in the car, she said goodnight and she will see you at the weekend. Johnny's brushing his teeth. He's beat. Sorry, it's late,'' Zoe apologised.

''It's okay. I'll have to get the bedtime thing under control though because as you know tired kids are no fun,'' Cal stood up.

''No they aren't. Night Cal,'' Zoe waved and left.

''Night love,'' Cal climbed the stairs reluctantly, he knew he had to ask Johnny and he wasn't looking forward to it much.

The decision was taken away from him because Johnny was already asleep by the time he got to his bedroom.

Cal pulled the drapes and tucked him in. He knelt beside the bed and watched him sleep. It was rapidly becoming one of his favourite pastimes

Cal felt himself relax as he listened to the deep, peaceful breathing. He stroked some hair gently from Johnny's eyes and planted a kiss on his son's forehead.

''Night dad, love you,'' Johnny mumbled and turned over.

''Night boy, love you too,'' Cal replied as he patted his back. It was still a source of wonder to him that he had two children now and he wondered how he had never known that his own flesh and blood was walking around. It was inconceivable to him now that Johnny had not always been part of his life.

Cal knew Gillian was way off, he knew exactly how lucky he was. It was why he got so crazy at times.

He stood up and left quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

''Your mum Jono, I want to know about your mum,'' Cal was feeling refreshed and he was determined to find out what the real story was.

''I'm gonna be late. I can't talk now,'' Johnny dumped a pile of books into his back pack as Cal watched him chewing on a piece of toast.

''Look dad, there is nothing to tell. You really need to be less full on, it's suffocating,'' Johnny tried the old trick of changing focus and Cal was offended.

''You are going to need to do better than that, much better,'' Cal replied but Johnny was already half way out of the door.

''Bye then,'' Cal called after him. Johnny turned around.

''Oh yeah, bye,'' he grasped Cal around the waist, gave a quick squeeze and then took off.

Cal put it to the back of his mind, he would catch up with Johnny later but for now he had a case that required his full attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal looked at the young college student and smiled. It was the fourth member of the sorority that he had questioned and so far he had nothing.

''So Brandon Avery, was he a friend of yours?'' Cal asked and the boy shrugged.

''I knew him but we weren't friends,'' he replied.

''Now that was half the truth. No you weren't friends but you knew him better than you're letting on didn't you?'' Cal pointed and the youth cast him a resentful glare.

''Look son, I'm not your dad, I'm not going to stop your allowance. I don't really care what you've done, I just want to know about Brandon,'' Cal was flippant and it worked.

''He fixed me up. He was in my Physics class and out of nowhere he was getting these great grades. I ask him how and he put me in touch with this guy,'' the boy spilled totally.

''What guy and what did he do for you?'' Gillian asked sharply.

'' Sold me Ritalin, I thought it was just for crazy kids but turns out it makes you clever, real clever,'' the boy carried on.

''Who is he?'' Cal asked and the boy shifted uncomfortably.

''I will know if you lie to me,'' Cal warned and the boy crumpled.

''He's on the faculty. Some famous doctor guy, works in the lab and gives lectures. He's brilliant apparently but I'm just grateful he stopped me flunking out. I don't know his name,'' the boy admitted.

''How about Brandon, do you know what happened to him Shaun?'' Gillian again.

''No I don't, I don't. The word is that he flipped out and took off. That's all I know,'' the boy was anxious that it was clear he knew nothing more.

''See, you feel better don't you? The truth makes everyone feel better,'' Cal stood up, he was done.

''It's not cheating, everyone's doing it. It's not cheating, it's just a helping hand that's all,'' Shaun sounded pathetic.

''Not interested, we will inform the university of your activities. What happens then is up to them,'' Cal walked away but Gillian hesitated.

''Shaun, these drugs can cause long term damage. Call your folks and tell them. They will help you,'' Gillian was more sympathetic and offered some small comfort. Shaun nodded dumbly.

''Need to check out the faculty,'' Cal walked along the hallway with Gillian on his tail.

''Don't you feel at all bad about what just happened there? These kids are under huge pressure, it's not that surprising they resort to drugs. The expectations are ridiculous, they're only kids,'' Gillian was short with Cal who stopped and looked at her.

''Do you feel bad about keeping things to yourself about my son?'' Cal called her bluff.

''No Cal, I don't. I told you to ask him so ask him,'' Gillian didn't rise to the bait. Cal walked away without another word, Gillian followed him to his office.

''Can we work please?'' Cal began to tap at the keyboard and then he stopped. He looked at Gillian, shock on his face.

''What? Let me see,'' Gillian looked at the screen.

''Oh no,'' she exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Granddad, this is so out of order. Dad is going to kill me and it's all your fault. What is so important anyway?'' Johnny was angry and John looked guilty as hell.

''I'm sorry Johnny, I really am but I had no choice,'' John looked nervously around.

''Granddad, here's your stupid papers and don't call me again. I've had enough of it, I like it with my dad so leave me alone please,'' Johnny shoved the file at John who caught it and hid it under his jacket.

''What's wrong Granddad? You're acting like someone's after you or something? They aren't are they?'' Johnny was scared now.

''I need you to do one last thing for me,'' John said and Johnny shook his head.

''No granddad, no. I won't, I can't. I'm already dead, do you know how much trouble I'm gonna be in for bunking off school?'' Johnny tried to walk away but John stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

''Granddad, you're really scaring me now,'' Johnny was close to tears.

''I'm sorry but I have to go away for a while and there's one thing I need you to do for me, just one. You won't hear from me again I promise,'' John was begging and Johnny did start to cry then.

''I don't want that Granddad but I wish you would just leave me alone for a while and stop asking me to do things for you. This is well dodgy and you know it,'' Johnny wiped his face with his sleeve.

His grandfather hesitated and Johnny noticed he didn't deny it.

''Where are you going?'' Johnny regained some control and John knelt in front of him grasping his arms.

''I can't tell you but I need you to deliver these papers for me. It's not dangerous but it's for your mother. She needs you to do this, do it for her Johnny,'' John had no scruples left and manipulated his grandson with no mercy.

''Is she sick again?'' It was Johnny's weakness and it gave John a way in.

''Yes very, so will you?'' John held out the papers and Johnny took them.

''Same as before, don't read them but you have to deliver them to this apartment at 9 this evening,'' John put a piece of paper in Johnny's other hand.

''Granddad, I can't. Dad won't let me out, you know he won't,'' Johnny was still arguing but he was weakening.

''You will have to sneak out. It's not dangerous, nothing will happen to you, I promise,'' John hugged Johnny tightly and then stood up.

''I love you and be good. Bye,'' John waved and walked quickly away.

''Bye,'' Johnny was frozen to the spot and watched John until he couldn't see him anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''He's gone, apartment clear and no papers, nothing. God damn it,'' Cal kicked a nearby trash can.

''We'll put an APB out but you know,'' Reynolds shrugged.

''Regular drug factory, supplied the football team with their steroids and most of the campus with Ritalin, must have made a fortune. Going to be quite a clean up,'' Reynolds out lined the good news.

''He got away with it and we still don't know where Brandon Avery is do we?'' Cal wasn't happy, far from it.

''No but at least he's shut down. Small steps, small steps,'' Reynolds patted Cal's back and walked over to a waiting police officer.

''Cal, we did our part. Maybe no other family will have to suffer like the Avery's have now?'' Gillian offered some small grain of comfort.

'' Yeah I suppose that's true love, can't win 'em all can we?'' Cal recovered and started to walk.

''The real sod is that I really admired that man when I was young. I didn't spot a thing but I was busy at the time,'' Cal spoke to Gillian like he didn't anyone else. She was comforted, she had been concerned that he wouldn't confide in her because he didn't trust her anymore.

''Yes, you were. You weren't looking in his direction, he wasn't involved in the defence thing. He'd changed Cal, that much is clear. People do, you can't blame yourself for his shortcomings,'' Gillian was sensible as always.

''No, no I can't,'' Cal searched for his cell phone as it rang. Eventually, he found it as Gillian waited patiently.

''Lightman? Oh right, yes,'' Cal walked away holding his ear so he could hear properly.

''Great, just great. My day just gets better, this is starting to be a habit, having a bad day,'' Cal strode over with a scowl on his face.

''Everything okay?'' Gillian checked.

''No, not really. Jono bunked off school but he'll come home later. I'll deal with it then. Come on, we have a fascinating IRS job waiting for us and I need to keep them happy after your little stunt don't I?'' Cal coped with the phone call quite well but Gillian knew inside he was fretting. That was the only plausible reason he mentioned the IRS job, he clearly wanted the distraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granddad is not a very nice man is he? Every piece needs a villain, spotted mine yet? Not very subtle is it?

Review cos I'm feeling unloved, needy so I am.

S X


	12. Chapter 12 The Boy Spy

Thanks for the lovely reviews, this story continues to hot up. This chapter could be a little controversial but in keeping with the character.

Review and let me know what you think.

Laters S X

Johnny sat on his bed and pulled out the file, it was a blueprint of an aeroplane and it looked important. He tried to figure out what to do. The babysitter was downstairs and he had been rude to her in an effort to get her off his back.

This was a mess but it was ending. His granddad was gone and his mother wasn't exactly about to demand visitation. This last thing and Johnny was free. He looked at the address and googled it for a map.

It was on the river and Johnny wasn't keen on visiting at night but it was for his mother. He owed her this one last thing, she was his mother after all and she was sick.

Johnny stuffed the papers in his backpack, he'd go now. His dad wasn't home and he'd sit in a diner until it was time. That made sense, it was easier than trying to sneak out, he was an expert but he didn't want to risk Cal catching him.

''Johnny, here now!'' Johnny jumped as his dad's voice echoed from downstairs. He groaned and hid the papers under the mattress, plan B then. Johnny didn't have a plan B yet but he would have to come up with one fast.

''What?'' Johnny stopped half way down the stairs and Cal looked up at him.

''Yeah right, what? You know what. Down here pronto, I want to talk to you,'' Cal walked into the kitchen and Johnny dragged his feet after him.

''Bye Johnny, see you tomorrow,'' Michelle, the sitter looked sympathetically at him.

''Bye 'chelle. Sorry about before,'' Johnny apologised and she nodded before exiting the front door as fast as she could. Johnny considered following her but he didn't.

''So?'' Cal was prowling the kitchen and Johnny circled around him, keeping his distance. He sat on the nearest chair and folded his arms. The battle lines were clearly drawn

''So?'' Johnny was going to let Cal do the talking so mirrored his question.

''You didn't go to school?'' Cal stopped walking.

''Is that a question or a statement?'' Johnny was cocky and it didn't help Cal's mood.

''It was a statement, stop avoiding the issue,'' he replied and Johnny nodded.

''Yeah, it was cos I did. Before you ask I'm not telling you where I was so don't bother asking,'' Johnny couldn't afford to let Cal ask him any questions so he changed ploy. He would make Cal so spitting mad that he wouldn't care where Johnny was.

''I'm sorry?'' Cal was seeing only belligerence and bloody mindedness at the moment.

''Dad, you really need to see a doctor about that. You never hear anything I say to you,'' Johnny found that this was actually quite entertaining. Cal was seething and Johnny was amazed he cared that much, it was a new experience for anyone to be that bothered.

''Don't play games with me Jono, not at the moment,'' Cal warned and Johnny gave him a wide eyed innocent stare.

''I'm not. I was just saying that you have a problem with your ears, that's all,'' Johnny smirked and Cal knew that he was past reading him properly, he was too angry. Only his kids did this to him, no one else and it had always irritated the life out of Cal that they could throw him off his game whenever they wanted to.

''You obviously want to piss me off so now you have your wish. I am pissed off at you. Do you know what happens when I'm pissed off?'' Cal knew he wasn't handling this well at all but he'd ceased caring.

''You drink wine, shall I get you some?'' Johnny had to force that out because he knew it would push Cal over the edge but he was committed now.

Cal stopped and then he laughed.

''That's clever, very clever but I saw that. That was an effort, now you're scared because you know you shouldn't have said that to me don't you?'' Cal attempted to collect himself. There was a story here and he had to ask the right questions but about what?

''Did you go and see your mum?'' Cal asked and Johnny shook his head. Cal read that was the truth but he also saw hurt and confusion.

''What about John? Did you go see your granddad?'' Cal hit jackpot and he saw it immediately but the truth filled him with dread.

''No…I… '' Johnny stuttered and Cal pointed at him.

''He wanted to say goodbye, he went somewhere but he wouldn't tell me where,'' Johnny told half the truth.

''Jono, what else did he say?'' Cal was much more urgent now and as Johnny dropped his head Cal dipped his own head to watch his face.

''Nuffink, he said nuffink, '' Johnny mumbled. Cal laughed.

''No wonder you can't bloody spell,'' Cal was amused despite the situation.

''I can spell, well sort of,'' Johnny protested and Cal regarded him keenly.

''He just said goodbye, that's all, honest dad, '' Johnny lied and he lied as best as he could.

''Are you sure?'' Cal wanted to believe him but he could see deception. The thought that John had been near his son recently frightened Cal and made him even angrier.

''He told me mum was sick again,'' Johnny thought if he changed subject that might help.

''Sick? How is your mum sick Johnny?'' Cal knew he was being sidetracked but he needed to know what the problem with Sophie was.

''I'm not telling you, so just fuck off and leave me alone'' Johnny glared at Cal who lost his temper, he shouldn't have done but he did.

''Don't speak to me like that son, just don't,'' Cal tried, he really did and with anybody else in any other circumstances he would have been successful.

''I can talk to you anyway I want. What the fuck are you going to do about it?'' Johnny jumped to his feet and squared up to Cal. Johnny could see his father's anger and internally he quaked, he was well aware that he was about to face the full wrath of Lightman but he was defensive about his mother's condition.

Secretly, Johnny felt tainted by association, the last thing he wanted to see in his father's eyes was pity. He'd endured that for years from many of the adults around him, teachers, social workers, all of them.

''Is that right? Are you sure you want to find out what I'm going to do about it?'' Cal tried to intimidate Johnny but he failed.

''I said fuck off so fuck off,'' Johnny stormed past Cal who caught his arm.

''Get off me, get fucking off,'' Johnny tried to kick him and then Cal did something that he would live to regret. He turned Johnny around and smacked him several times hard on the backside.

Cal let go of him and Johnny stared murderously at him.

''Ow, you're not allowed to do that! That really fucking hurt, '' he complained and Cal caught his arm again. Johnny battled the tears but they came anyway.

''Oi, watch it! Stop with the lip now!'' Cal shook his arm and looked straight into resentful, water-filled eyes.

''Sorry,'' Johnny muttered but Cal held his eye pointing at him as he did.

''I said I was sorry. Leave me alone,'' Johnny wiped his eyes furiously on his sleeve and pulled his arm aggressively away from his father.

Cal knew he needed to calm this down before it got even more out of hand. He was shocked by his own actions but not entirely surprised. Johnny had been pushing the boundaries from the moment he walked unannounced into Cal's life.

'' Go to your room and no bloody computer games,'' Cal began to make himself some tea as Johnny left quickly. Cal threw the spoon in his hand down and tried to calm down. He shouldn't have done that but he couldn't take it back now. He tried to justify it to himself and wasn't sure he could really. It was understandable but that didn't make it right.

He was aware that he needed to get information from Johnny but for now it was best to put some distance between them. He would speak to him when he had calmed down.

Little did he know that Johnny was relieved. It hadn't exactly been fun but at least his dad was temporarily assuaged so allowing him to fulfil his promise to his grandfather. Johnny was excited, he felt like Alex Ryder, the boy spy saving the world.

XXXXXXXXXXX

''Hello love, tea? Didn't expect to see you, thought we were finished for the day,'' Cal held up his cup and Gillian nodded. She crossed her arms and tried not to get upset.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Cal saw it and asked immediately.

''Nothing, I just spoke to Brandon Avery's parents and I felt so bad. We didn't find him did we?'' Gillian knew she always turned to Cal for comfort but he was her rock now.

''No, we didn't. I feel crap about that too. Why don't we drink this in the garden? It's sunny,'' Cal carried the cups. He wanted some space, he had a serious situation to rectify but for now all he wanted was a cup of tea, old habits die hard. The English always drink tea when there was a crisis.

(We really do strange as it might seem!)

''I'm sorry about what I said to you about the kids,'' Gillian apologised and Cal nodded.

''I do know I'm lucky to have 'em love, I do,'' Cal was magnanimous.

''Yes, I know you do. Have you spoken to Johnny yet?'' Gillian sipped the tea, Cal had actually got her drinking it with milk and she liked it much to her surprise.

Cal snorted and looked away.

''Did you? He is here isn't he?'' Gillian didn't think Cal would be this calm if he wasn't.

''Oh yeah, he's here. He's a cocky little sod sometimes, he really is,'' Cal wasn't forthcoming.

''Oh it didn't go well then,'' Gillian could tell that much.

''It was okay for me, don't think he enjoyed it much ,'' Cal sipped his tea and avoided Gillian's face.

''Oh Cal, you didn't,'' Gillian protested. She knew Cal had the inclination to get physical and plainly that was the way his conversation with Johnny had gone.

''Don't,'' Cal made it clear it was his business and he was assertive, very assertive. He shook a warning finger at Gillian but she wasn't Torres so carried on anyway.

''I disapprove Cal, sorry but I do,'' Gillian had to tell him that.

''Yeah I know you do and so do I but he pushed me, pushed me too far. He saw John,'' Cal unburdened himself.

''Oh no, he didn't. What did he say to him?'' Gillian was now very concerned.

''What's wrong with Sophie, Gillian? You have to tell me,'' Cal made it very clear refusing wasn't an option.

Gillian told him in hushed tones and she saw Cal freeze as he tried to take on board what she was telling him.

''Poor little sod,'' Cal understood only too well what Johnny was struggling with.

''You're feeling guilty?'' Gillian wasn't sure she'd ever seen that in Cal before about anyone other than Emily.

''Yeah, I am although he was asking for it. Might actually do him some good,'' Cal wasn't convinced and Gillian knew it.

''You don't believe that,'' Gillian said softly and Cal smiled sadly at her.

''No, I don't. He's so bloody minded Gillian, not like Em. He can't rationalise like her and I find it really hard to get through to him sometimes. He takes passive aggressive to a new level,'' Cal needed to talk about this and Gillian was the only one he trusted.

''Cal, he's just a little boy, a scared little boy,'' Gillian said softly and Cal sighed.

''Yeah I know he is but what do I do? He's going to get hurt and I can't let that happen, I love him far too much for that,'' Cal was reflective and Gillian smiled. She rose and sat next to him. He glanced at her.

''Talk to him Cal,'' she suggested and Cal pinched the bridge of his nose.

'' He's not listening Foster, he's a right stubborn, little git.'' Cal admitted and Gillian laughed.

''Who does that remind me of?'' Gillian pointed out the obvious and Cal had to laugh.

''There must be a more effective way to punish him,'' Gillian was adamant.

'' Tried everything else. I know every kid has currency but his real currency, what he really values above all else is my attention and I can't take that away can I? That would be really out of order and I don't want to do that anyway,'' Cal waited for her response.

''No, you can't do that, you definitely cannot do that,'' Gillian agreed, that would be cruel. Johnny adored Cal and vice versa.

''You should try rewarding him for the good things and ignore the bad stuff,'' Gillian said and Cal laughed again.

''Spoken like a true psychologist. Tried that love and it works to a certain extent but he still carries on acting up, like today for instance. He does try harder cos he wants the new Xbox game but if I'm not careful I'm going to have to bribe him just to go to school, not great that is it? He's not going to respond to a star chart or a naughty step is he? I talk to him but that needs his cooperation which I'm not getting,'' Cal sounded resigned.

'' You will get through to him eventually but you have to keep trying,'' Gillian encouraged him and Cal smiled at her.

'' Yeah, I know I will. I'm not going to give up on him,'' Cal confirmed.

Cal was aware that he had been played and it annoyed him that he had been that easy to manipulate especially by a child but as he told Torres, don't let your emotions get in the way and he had broken his own cardinal rule. Cal needed a moment so the couple sat together in comfortable contemplation.

Gillian smiled to herself, life was never boring with Cal that was for sure.

She had no idea how true that was about to get but she would find out soon enough.

XyXyxYXyXy

''Em,'' Johnny stepped forward as Emily walked past him with a group of her friends.

''Jono, what are you doing here?'' Emily was pleased to see him.

''Oh, why isn't my brother a cutie like you?'' Paige ruffled Johnny's hair and he blushed. Paige was hot but she knew it. Johnny was a little afraid of Emily's friends who were too grown up for him.

''I'll see you later guys,'' Emily knew Johnny was nervous so she helped him out.

''Does dad know you're here? You're grounded again aren't you?'' Emily wasn't silly and Johnny smiled hopefully at her. Johnny felt like he was permanently grounded, sometimes he adhered to it, others he ignored it.

''Why do I think you're about to get me in trouble?'' She groaned.

''Need your help Em. You're the only one I can ask,'' Johnny had bottled it, he couldn't go to the apartment alone, he just wasn't brave enough. Emily was the only person he trusted completely apart from Cal and Gillian but he could hardly go to them.

''How about I buy you a milkshake and you can tell me all about it?'' Emily linked her arm through his but she was only ever going to say yes, she couldn't bring herself to say anything else to him.

They were soon sitting in a warm, safe diner and Emily listened silently whilst Johnny talked.

''What are they?'' Emily was unnerved by his tale and her immediate instinct was to call their father.

''Flash drawings of something, they look important. Top Secret or something,'' Johnny sucked on his milk shake.

''We should tell dad Jono, your grandpa shouldn't have done that,'' Emily was mature for once.

''Dad's really pissed off at me. He hit me,'' Johnny used dirty tactics to get Emily onside.

''What? You're lying,'' Emily was shocked by this accusation.

''He did and it really bloody hurt. He'll do it again if he finds out what I've done.'' Johnny's ploy was working and Emily wavered.

''What do you mean he hit you? Did he hurt you? Dad wouldn't do that, I know he wouldn't,'' Emily was more concerned by this than their mission and Johnny grew impatient as she looked closely at his face.

''No of course not, he didn't punch me or anything,'' Johnny dismissed Emily's horror.

''God, good. I didn't think dad would do that but…. So what? He spanked you is that what you mean? Oooh poor Jono, you big baby,'' Emily made fun of him and patted his head.

''Get off Em. It's not funny, he's not allowed to do that and he's a psychologist for fucks sake. I could be permanently damaged or something,'' Johnny wasn't happy with her attitude.

'' Bite me Johnny, you're fine. Stop being such a wuss. You drive dad crazy and you know it. You do it for fun and just cos he's had enough, you're whining. He is allowed to do that and I bet you deserved it,'' Emily ate some fries.

''Thanks Em, thanks for the support. Can we get back to this please?'' Johnny wished he hadn't mentioned it now.

''How pissed off?'' Emily asked and Johnny smiled, he had her.

''Very and I just have to do this one thing. It's for my mum, she's sick and she needs my help,'' Johnny laid on heavy duty guilt.

''How will this help her?'' Emily didn't understand.

''Granddad can get her a fancy lawyer and into a good hospital but he needs money,'' Johnny had fallen for the story hook, line and sinker.

''Yeah I guess that makes sense. I didn't know she was sick, how is she sick?'' Emily was curious.

''She just is okay?'' Johnny didn't want to go into that.

''Johnny, it might be terrorism or something?'' Emily said and Johnny rolled his eyes.

''My granddad wouldn't do that but just in case I swapped 'em,'' Johnny was very pleased with himself.

''What do you mean?'' Emily was getting lost.

''I went to the library just now and I took copies of some aeroplane drawings from a book and they look just the same. I even changed the writing so it matches what's on the real ones.'' Johnny had read a lot of Alex Ryder books.

''That sounds kinda dangerous Jono,'' Emily was dubious.

''I'll do it without you. I'll walk out of here and do it anyway. All I want you to do is be the look out for me. I'm going to do the hard bit,'' Johnny was determined to go through with this whether Emily helped or not.

''Okay little bro, I'll help but I hope you know what you're doing,'' Emily agreed because it all sounded vaguely ridiculous to her and she thought Johnny was exaggerating. It felt like a schoolboy fantasy to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its a recipe for disaster isn't it?

Still having probs seperating chaps, soz about that.


	13. Chapter 13 Disaster

Thanks for the really good reviews, you have given me inspiration. To the person who is French, your English is better than some of my fellow countrymen I assure you. I am a big fan of France and spent my hols this summer in Biarritz and the Averyon. Wonderful and breathtaking, brilliant country.

Go and visit but don't just stay in Paris ( which is a great city) because there is so much to see in France. I'll be back next summer too.

I am saying nothing about what transpires here. It will speak for itself.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Cal was perplexed when he realised the house was empty.

''Triffic,'' He muttered.

''He's gone,'' Gillian said unhelpfully.

''Yeah, he is,'' Cal replied. He felt like a failure, he had made a mess of this.

''It's all because of his mother,'' Gillian sat down with a bump.

'' No it isn't. It was John, he used him and Johnny has gone off on some wild goose chase because he clicked his bloody fingers. That bastard had got a lot to answer for,'' Cal knew what had happened and he blamed himself.

''This is my fault,'' Gillian had a similar feeling.

''No Gillian it isn't, its mine. I lost my temper, if I hadn't been such a thick sod and let my emotions get in the way I would have seen through Johnny's act,'' Cal picked up his phone.

''Who are you calling?'' Gillian was mystified.

''Emily, he'll go to Emily,'' Cal prayed she would answer.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''It looks creepy Jono, real creepy. Maybe you shouldn't?'' Emily was seriously afraid and attempted to rein her brother in but that time had passed.

''I have to do this,'' Johnny was tearful and he embraced Emily.

''Just call dad if I don't come back in five minutes okay?'' Johnny stepped away and he looked so small and vulnerable that Emily felt her legs turn to jelly. This was a bad situation and it was about to get much worse.

''No Jono, wait,'' Emily said plaintively but her little brother had already slipped away into the darkness.

Emily's phone began to ring and she answered it instantly.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Bugger,'' Cal hung up the phone and called Reynolds immediately.

''What? What's happened?'' Gillian was pole axed by fear.

''You should have told me about Sophie. It gave John a way in, why didn't you tell me?'' Cal waited for Reynolds to answer and he looked at Gillian with utter betrayal. He was lashing out and he knew it but somehow he couldn't stop himself.

''I'm sorry. He asked me not to,'' she defended herself but she knew it was pathetic. Cal's position as a father had required her to behave as a responsible adult but instead she had put her need to ingratiate herself with Johnny above that.

''He's a child Foster, a child. It was not his decision, it was yours, '' Cal replied contemptuously and Gillian knew then that their relationship was potentially damaged beyond repair.

''Ben, I need your help,'' Cal said desperately into the cell phone.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny crept towards the dark front door and his nerve almost broke but he was made of sterner stuff and braced himself.

He knocked the door and from nowhere a gun was thrust in his face.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Love, are you okay?'' Cal wrapped his arms around his daughter and squeezed so tight that she could hardly breathe.

''I'm fine dad but….'' Emily disentangled herself and looked fearfully towards the dark apartment building.

''I will get your brother back Emily, that is a promise,'' Reynolds said firmly from the side of Cal and Emily began to cry. There was a lot of activity around them as the FBI took up position. Unbeknown to Emily the authorities had been watching and already knew the score.

Cal hugged her and looked at Reynolds.

''Just like a real FBI agent right?'' Reynolds said and Cal nodded.

''Something like that,'' Cal smiled tightly in acknowledgement.

''We'll make sure he's returned to you unhurt, just be sure to kick his butt so he never does anything like this again okay?'' Reynolds said and Cal winced. He prayed he would get the chance.

''You don't even need to say it, it's done,'' Cal noticed Gillian standing bereft and hurt nearby. He hesitated, she had some culpability but then so did he.

''Gillian, come here. Over here love,'' Cal was not a vindictive man with those he loved and he wanted Gillian by his side.

Gillian walked over slowly and Cal took her hand without a word.

''What do we do?'' She asked in a strangled tone.

''We wait love, we just wait. We let this lot do their jobs,'' Cal replied softly and Reynolds nodded in approval before walking away to do exactly that.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny was so out of his depth he felt like he was drowning. There were four grown men screaming hysterically at each other as he stood in the middle of the room frozen to the spot.

''This is what he gave you? Are you sure?'' One of them shouted in Johnny's face.

He nodded and controlled his expression, he'd learnt how to do that now. He was thankful for once that his dad was an expert in deception, it was proving useful.

They continued to argue in a foreign language and Johnny felt his legs begin to tremble. He needed to get out of there.

''I have to go,'' he said plaintively pointing at the door.

''Oh no, you stay here with us. You are our insurance policy,'' One of the men grabbed Johnny's arm, his fingers digging deep.

''I have to go,'' Johnny repeated through gritted teeth but then the man backhanded him across the face. Johnny's head snapped back and the blood began to flow freely from his nose.

'' Get the fucking car,'' the man ordered his comrades and Johnny knew he was in serious trouble.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''We have five heat sources. On the middle floor but they are on the move,'' Ben told Cal who was standing gazing at the dark building.

''Who are they?'' Cal asked and Reynolds sighed.

''Russian mafia, The Bureau has had them under surveillance for a while but this development was unexpected.'' Reynolds admitted.

Cal nodded, that was an understatement to say the least.

''So they are desperate with no scruples about who they hurt,'' Cal knew the score and Reynolds didn't reply, he didn't need to.

''They will try to escape. They must know we're here by now,'' Cal said as a matter of fact and Ben nodded.

''Yeah man, sorry but they do. We think one of the heat sources is a child,'' Ben knew what he was saying but Cal didn't react.

''I won't let anything happen to him. I promise,'' Ben made what he knew was a hollow vow but he made it anyway.

''I appreciate that, thank you,'' Cal said dully as he squeezed Gillian's hand who held on for dear life.

''I'll keep you posted,'' Ben had pressing matters to attend to, like dispatching the SWAT team.

Emily cried pitifully in Cal's arms as they stood huddled together, a party of three waiting in the dark.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny was hanging almost comatose from the largest man's hand, several blows rendering him helpless.

They gabbled on intelligibly as they stood at the front door unsure what to do next.

Johnny tried to think, he had to get away and hide but for now he needed to be patient, his chance would surely come wouldn't it?

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Cal, can I speak to you?'' Ben was respectful and Cal knew what he was going to tell him. Reynolds's face told him all he needed to know.

He passed Emily wordlessly to Gillian and walked a short distance away.

''You're going in aren't you?'' He said impassively and Reynolds shifted uncomfortably.

''We can't let them go Cal and they are not responding to our negotiators. I'm sorry,'' Reynolds knew he was effectively handing down a death sentence to Johnny.

''What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say its okay Ben? Well it's not fucking okay, not even close to okay. He's my son, my son! My little boy,'' Cal jabbed Reynolds in the chest to emphasise the point.

''You're telling me that your mates are going to as good as kill him. I am not taking away your guilt by giving my blessing. Look, let me try first? Please let me try?'' Cal was desperate and he pleaded with the man in front of him.

Tears were shining in his eyes and Reynolds hesitated.

''Please, he's my son. Please?'' Cal was begging now and Reynolds nodded.

''We'll give you five minutes, no more Cal,'' Reynolds couldn't say no.

''Thank you, let me speak to my family first okay?'' Cal composed himself for what was the most important moment of his life thus far.

He walked slowly over to where Gillian was looking at him with hopeful eyes whilst she cradled Emily in her arms.

''Gillian, Ben is going to let me speak to them,'' Cal was gentle and Emily looked up hopefully.

''Dad?'' she said, tears choking her.

''I will try Em, that's all I can promise, I will do my best. I love him just as much as I love you,'' Cal touched her wet cheek and she nodded.

''I know,'' Emily understood. Cal paused and looked at Gillian with an intensity she had never seen before,

'' And I love you Gillian Foster,'' he said placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before walking abruptly away.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

They were still screaming at each other and Johnny felt the hand grasping his shirt collar loosen as he waited for the right moment.

''We should speak to them. We will all die otherwise,'' one man said and another sneered.

''I'm ready aren't you? We've fucked this up, we're going to die anyway. Might as well go out with some pride,'' he was desperate and resigned to his fate. Their English was good so Johnny understood everything they said although the accents were heavy. Johnny watched the other man's face and he saw indecision. He was their weakest link.

''Please don't kill me,'' Johnny appealed directly to the one person who offered some salvation. He watched the man's expression flicker as the man holding Johnny shook him like a rag doll.

''Shut up! Just shut up!'' He yelled so Johnny followed his advice. He looked at the unsure man with tearful eyes, Johnny sighted compassion and it offered a glimmer of hope.

''I'll take the boy. Speak to them and I will stay behind you where they can see him,'' The man took Johnny and then cocked a gun at his head.

''Be a good boy and do as you're told. I won't let you get hurt but you must do as I say,'' he said softly in Johnny's ear who nodded wordlessly.

There was a moment of still before someone flung the door open. The larger man stepped out into the blazing lights and then Johnny felt himself being pulled. He squeezed his eyes closed as he attempted to shut out the horror he was experiencing.

Cal saw the figures emerge and searched the group rapidly. He gasped as his eyes picked out Johnny standing with a gun at his temple a few yards behind the front man and he swallowed hard. This was his worst nightmare but he needed to keep his nerve. His son's survival hung in the balance and Cal required every morsel of self control he possessed.

''Who's in charge then?'' Cal was cocky and walked casually into the foreground, he felt Reynolds standing a few yards behind him. Johnny's head shot up and Cal's stomach sank as he saw the stark terror on his face even from some distance.

''I am and we have demands,'' the front man screamed as he stepped forward but Cal's eyes remained fixed on Johnny. He tried to recompose himself and achieved a modicum of success.

He saw Johnny say something and his captor released him. Johnny stood beside him as the man kept the gun cocked.

''What might they be? Have to say mate you're not exactly in a great position here. It looks like a done deal to me,'' Cal played along as he watched Johnny.

''We want a car and a clear route to a waiting plane,'' the leader replied and Cal smiled.

''You're going to need to release the boy first,'' he said simply and the man shook his head.

''No, he stays with us. We will kill him if we have to, he is nothing to us.''

''Right back at you, he's just some random kid. Do you really think the FBI are going to let you walk for the sake of one boy? He's dispensable mate, to us as well as you,'' those words hurt Cal more than any he'd ever uttered. That child meant the world to him but this man couldn't know that.

The man's eyes faltered but then grew hard again.

''We are leaving and no one is going to stop us,'' he yelled as he held up a trigger device up, his finger hovering.

Cal saw sudden activity as Johnny broke away and ran back inside the building. His tormentor was in hot pursuit but the man in front of Cal hadn't moved. They sized each other up and nothing happened for several minutes. The FBI held back, nervous he would set off the bomb if they didn't get a clear shot away. Then Cal read the slightest of movements and his blood ran cold.

''Ain't going to happen but you already know that don't you?' Cal saw the intent, he turned and frantically waved his arms.

''Down! Get Down!'' He screamed as a huge explosion ripped through the air knocking all in the vicinity off their feet.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

It was pandemonium, gunfire blasted from every direction as debris rained down. Cal jumped up and began to run towards the burning house but he was tackled to the ground.

''No! You can't help him!'' Reynolds held tight as Cal fought frantically against him.

''Let me fucking go, let me go!'' Cal tried but Reynolds wasn't about to release him.

''It's too late, he's gone. Cal, he's gone. You know that, think of Emily. Think of the child you have left. She needs you!'' Reynolds held tight to the raging man as he said the one thing that would pacify him.

Cal slumped in defeat and began to weep, grief ripped through his soul as he wept for the son that he had so briefly known but would love for the rest of his life.

''I'm sorry Cal, I'm so sorry,'' Reynolds said as Cal's heart broke into a million pieces.

Review when you recover.

S X


	14. Chapter 14 The Aftermath

Thanks for the reviews. The story speaks for itself.

Review but try not to hate me too much, please.

I am a happy bunny as Chelsea beat Arsenal 3- 0 but that won't mean much to many people but I'm still happy despite how this chapter works out.

An ends to a means and all that!

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

The smell was dreadful, smoke hung heavily in the air as they stood together looking at the devastation.

''Dad?'' Emily wrapped herself around Cal and he fought the urge to push her away. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and howl with pain.

''Cal, I'm so sorry,'' Gillian was in hell herself. Cal could see it but at that moment he couldn't carry anyone else's pain, his was already too much to bear.

''We have two in custody and the building is being cleared as we speak,'' Reynolds concerned himself with details in an attempt to deny reality.

Cal didn't answer him, he just stood with his daughter in his arms and tried to assimilate what had transpired but his brain wouldn't process it. He rejected it, this couldn't happen. Life could not be that cruel, he'd been a father of two for the shortest of times and now it was one again. Cal felt rage, deep, all encompassing rage and he struggled to contain it.

''Ben, I don't care mate. I really couldn't give a shit so just fuck off and leave us alone,'' Cal said in a flat voice and Reynolds nodded before walking away.

Gillian stood like a spare part, tears trickling down her face and Cal reached out an arm. He pulled her in and she began to sob as the loss engulfed her. Apparently, his rage did not extend to her, far from it, she was the one person apart from Emily that he wanted close.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Coffee?'' A man offered them hot beverages and for the want of something better to do Cal accepted it.

''Thank you,'' he said and he was struck by the craving for a cigarette, he hadn't smoked for years but somehow a death wish overtook him, what did it matter? His little boy, the boy that had stolen his heart so completely had just been snatched away so nothing mattered and never would again or so it appeared to Cal.

''He must have been so scared, so scared,'' Gillian said, her voice breaking as she reacted like a mother and Cal cringed as her words cut him to the quick. He knew it would haunt and torment him forever that his son's last moments on earth had been filled with horror and pain.

''Would it have hurt dad?'' Emily asked in a small voice and Cal swallowed hard, he didn't know the true answer to that question but somewhere deep inside he knew what he believed was not what Emily wanted to hear. His son's terror filled face was indelibly imprinted on his mind's eye, he would see it first thing in the morning and last thing at night for as long as he lived.

''No sweetheart, it didn't hurt. Jono...'' Cal's voice broke as he said his son's pet name and he stopped, kissing Emily's head and inhaling her comforting scent for one short second of respite from his terrible sorrow.

''Jono would have not known a thing. It would have been very quick,'' Gillian provided back up and as their eyes met over Emily's head, they both knew that might not be true but they would have to learn to live with that dreadful fact.

''Cal, we need you and Emily to make a statement,'' Reynolds appeared and Cal could see he was troubled.

''What's the matter?'' Cal's gift didn't desert him and he knew that Reynolds was keeping something from them.

''Over here,'' Reynolds gestured with his head.

''They've cleared the building. We have indentified only two bodies and they're both adult,'' Reynolds didn't want to provide false hope but Cal wouldn't believe him anyway if he lied.

''What does that mean Ben?'' Cal didn't get over excited, in fact he knew this could be even worse news.

''Do you really want to know?'' Reynolds asked and Cal held his eye for a long second before nodding.

''Yeah, I really want to know.''

''The coroner and the forensics team need to sift through the wreckage for body parts. The likelihood is that Johnny was close to the point of explosion and the reason that we have no body is that....'' Reynolds couldn't say it.

''I understand,'' Cal nodded and he closed down, brought down the shutters like that. This was too much and there was only so much anyone could bear.

''Uuuum Cal, your DNA samples we need them and Johnny's,'' Reynolds said his voice quivering with embarrassment.

''This is my doctor's number, they have what you need. Keep me informed of any developments,'' Cal was cold and detached as he handed over the information. Reynolds accepted it and watched him walk away.

''Oh and….'' Cal turned around. '' You talk to me and only me about this okay?'' Cal said avoiding Reynolds eye as his distress threatened to overwhelm him.

''Got it,'' Reynolds agreed and as he watched Cal walked towards his waiting family he saw his shoulders slump as if the weight of the world had descended upon them.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Cal said goodnight to Emily in a daze, the unreality of the whole situation rendered him numb. He knelt by her bed and watched her drift off as exhaustion got the better of her. The memory of only a few previous nights ago choked him and he reached his hand over to stroke her hair. It offered some comfort but not much. Cal put his forehead against the edge of the bed and tried to control the wave of grief as it rolled over him. He found that he couldn't react to it, it was as if some barrier was preventing the hurt from breaching his defences.

He stood abruptly and left the room.

''You want a drink?'' Cal was curt and Gillian nodded.

''Good as I intend to get off my face because this has been the worst day of my life by a long way and I do not want to remember it in any great detail.'' Cal poured a large shot of bourbon and downed it in one, grimacing painfully as he did.

Gillian followed suit as she thought Cal pretty much summed up how she felt.

They finished the bottle but Cal found he was sober, stone, cold sober.

''It didn't work,'' Gillian said plaintively.

''No it didn't,'' Cal looked mournfully down into the empty glass. The wound was raw and open, it was clearly not going away anytime soon.

Suddenly, he looked up and his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

''It was too perfect wasn't it? I'm not allowed perfect,'' Cal's voice quivered and Gillian put her forehead against his, cupping the back of his head.

''Yes Cal, he was perfect,'' she agreed with his sentiment.

Cal nodded, looked down and then began to cry, sobs wracked his body as Gillian kissed his hair and held him.

''Lets go to bed, Gillian. I need you with me please,'' Cal was feverish consumed by need and Gillian nodded. She couldn't sleep alone either, not tonight.

They switched the lights out but as Gillian went to turn the hallway light off, Cal put his hand on hers.

''Leave that one just in case,'' Cal knew it was stupid but he couldn't help himself.

''To show him the way home?'' Gillian asked and Cal pulled a pained face.

''Bizarre I know but leave it on. I'll feel better. '' Cal admitted so they went to bed leaving the hallway light burning bright.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Cal woke up screaming and he couldn't catch his breath. He writhed around, gasping for air.

''Cal? Cal? Ssssssh,'' Gillian put her hand gently on his arm as he slowly quietened. He felt his chest fill with sweet, fresh air as he attempted to calm down. Johnny's face flashed in his mind and he called out his name.

Gillian pulled him to her, holding on tightly.

''It was a bad dream, just a bad dream,'' Gillian soothed although she knew their reality was much worse than any nightmare could ever be. Cal reached for the comfort she offered. He kissed her desperately and Gillian returned it, they quickly lost themselves in the one act that offered release from the deep, black despair that engulfed them.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Nightmare right? But will it bring them together? Or tear them apart? You will have to wait and see.

S X


	15. Chapter 15 Hope?

Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy. This one's for you Chels! I'm getting to the other one but I've got writers block there at the mo!

Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going so keep them coming.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Cal stood in the kitchen looking blankly into the cup in his hand. The tea tasted wrong, sour and bitter. Cal reasoned that this was how his life would be now, sour and bitter.

The phone rang and Cal yet again ignored it. He didn't want to speak to anyone, hear them stutter embarrassingly through meaningless words of sympathy. He didn't want sympathy, he wanted, no needed, vengeance. He was determined that John would be brought to justice for what he had done, for what he had ripped away from Cal.

Gillian came to the door and stopped, looking uncertainly at him.

''I made some tea,'' he said and she nodded.

''Thank you,'' she moved past him. Her movements were careful and measured as if he was a ticking bomb.

''I'm not going to lose it Gill, I have Emily to think of. I don't have the luxury of self destructing,'' Cal said, the resolve evident in his voice.

''No, I know you don't.'' Gillian sat down and rubbed her hand over her face.

''What do we do now then?'' Gillian had no idea.

''I don't know,'' Cal admitted, he was no more coherent than her. Silence descended and hung heavily as the two shell shocked people suffered separately in their own personal purgatories.

Finally, Gillian cleared her throat and then put down her cup. She walked decisively over to Cal and held out her arms.

''I don't want to suffer this alone do you?'' She waited and Cal froze.

''You can trust me. I understand, Cal. Really I do, I've done this remember? I've mourned for a child before and I'm not sure I can do it alone again. I need you to help me, please I need you to help me,'' Gillian bared her soul, she remembered with perfect clarity how Alex had deserted her in her hour of need, she prayed Cal wouldn't withdraw from her that way. Then Cal came to her, finally accepting her ministration.

''I can't handle this Gillian, I can't. It's so fucking unfair,'' Cal murmured into her shoulder and Gillian nodded.

''I know, I know. We'll get through this, we'll get through this together,'' she said but in her heart she wasn't sure they would ever be the same people again.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny stretched and grimaced as his body ached from head to toe. He sat up stiffly, his head exploded with pain and he lifted his hand to touch it tentatively. It came away covered in blood.

He began to cough as the thick cloying air of the storm drain induced nausea. He threw up the contents of his stomach beside himself before lying his head back, breathing hard.

It was pitch black and he blinked, attempting to focus. He needed to move but the fight wasn't there. Fatigue and pain overwhelmed him, his vision swam as he sank back into oblivion.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Why the hell aren't you answering your phone?'' Reynolds didn't bother with niceties as he barged his way into Cal's house.

''I have more important things on my mind like arranging my son's funeral,'' Cal remarked caustically as he followed the FBI agent into his kitchen.

''Well you might want to put that on hold,'' Reynolds out his hands on his hips.

''Why? What do you mean?'' Gillian looked up and Cal glared at him.

''What the hell are you going on about?'' Cal felt hope ignite in the pit of his stomach.

''We have searched that building from top to bottom. Been through every piece of rubble and there are no human remains we can identify as Johnny's, none at all,'' Reynolds knew he shouldn't really be saying this but he felt a sense of loyalty to Cal.

''Nothing?'' Cal was incredulous.

''Not even a shoe or a scrap of clothing. Nothing,'' Reynolds knew what he was suggesting.

''He could be alive. Oh my God, he could be alive,'' Gillian gasped and Cal was speechless.

''Are you sure, really sure?'' Cal finally said something.

''Positive and according to the experts, there should be something. Some evidence but there's nothing,'' Reynolds admitted.

''He could be lying somewhere. Cal, we have to go and search,'' Gillian stood up.

''I'll take you. The dogs are on it but they can't find a trail. Do you have something that would have his scent on it?'' Reynolds remembered to ask.

Gillian held up a hoodie discarded carelessly on the chair next to her.

''He was wearing this yesterday,'' she said as she clutched it, she couldn't resist breathing in the smell of the boy that she loved and Reynolds nodded. He looked quickly at Cal, Gillian's maternal gesture throwing him but Cal didn't seem to notice.

''We need to move, we might be running out of time,'' Reynolds was anxious to join his fellow agents.

''Give me one minute. I have to get Em,'' Cal ran from the room.

''Ben, what are the chances?'' Gillian asked and Reynolds shrugged.

''I don't know Gillian but there is some chance. We just have to pray,'' Reynolds tried to be as truthful as he could.

''Thank you for being honest,'' Gillian held her hope in check, they had to find him but he might still be dead. Still even if it was just a body, they still had to bring their boy home, home with them where he belonged.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny woke up and he jolted as pain overwhelmed him. He couldn't focus and the nausea was coming again. He could hear voices nearby and he scrambled frantically to his feet. He fell back as his body refused to co-operate. Images flashed in his head, he had run, run fast, straight through the back of the building. Then someone grabbed him and threw him, Johnny knew he owed his life to the compassionate man. He flew through the air as the world descended into red, crimson light and searing heat. He landed in water and he vaguely recalled dragging himself into this hell hole as his lungs filled to bursting point.

''Help!'' He yelled but it was just a croak, his throat burnt by smoke and too much dirty water.

He knew then that he had to go to them because if he stayed here, he would die.

He began to make his way slowly along the dark tunnel towards the noise, praying he was going the right way. He stopped and looked for a glimmer of light. He could see nothing so he closed his eyes to try to clear his head. He felt drowsiness beckoning him, it offered comfort and warmth so he sat down again.

Maybe he'd stay here after all?

He remembered that quote ''to die would be an awfully big adventure'' and for the first time he understood it.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''The dogs lost the trail here,'' Reynolds stood by the side of the river and Cal looked down into the raging torrent, it was inconceivable that anyone could win the battle against such an extreme force of nature.

''He went into the river?'' Gillian was beside him, her voice laced with disappointment.

''Yes love, he did,'' Cal felt the faint hope crumble, Johnny was a slight, wiry boy and the river was a wild, raging cascade. A grown man would be lucky to survive let alone a child.

''You'd be surprised, kids are tougher than we give them credit for,'' Reynolds wasn't giving up and Cal caught his eye.

''I am not just saying that, it's true. I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it,'' Reynolds verbally reached out and Cal nodded.

''No, I know you wouldn't,'' he read that Reynolds wasn't offering false platitudes.

''What do we do?'' Emily slid in beside Cal, tucking herself under his arm.

''We wait sweetheart, we wait and we hope,'' Cal kissed her head as he looked into the green, swirling water beneath his feet. Despite his words to his daughter, he believed his son, her brother was dead.

Gillian took his hand and he looked up at her, despair and grief shining in his defeated eyes.

''He's alive Cal, I can feel him,'' Gillian said firmly. Cal was thrown by her words, Gillian was not one for flights of fancy and she sounded so sure. He found himself believing her and then he was struck by a similar belief, Johnny was tough and Cal's hope reignited.

''I know Cal, I just know,'' Gillian believed what she was saying and it shook her to her very foundations but somehow she knew.

''Okay, I trust you, stranger things have happened. So Em, we wait and when he turns up we have a right go at him for being a stupid, stupid little sod who didn't trust us enough,'' Cal squeezed Emily and she nodded.

''Okay,'' she whispered.

''Thanks love,'' Cal said softly to Gillian who nodded.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Again, speaks for itself.

Review cos I'm needy so I am!


	16. Chapter 16 Home

Speaks for itself. Really upset actually because I don't know when LTM is going to be back. Its just got a fan base going and they stop it through stupid indecision. Just hope it can pick up where it left off with the extra 9 episodes.

I'm not a fan of the Fox network, they seem to mismanage shows alot. Their scheduling leaves alot to be desired. I just hope their incompetence doesn't cost me my favourite show. Only time will tell.

They almost did this to Bones but it struggled through so I hope LTM can do the same.

Anyway hope you enjoy this. Cal and Gillian now have to deal with reality, will they come clean or not?

Who knows? ( well I do actually but you'll have to read on to find out)

Thanks for the reviews, you are very positive which is great.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyxyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny looked down at the water flowing below his feet and he was wrought with indecision. It looked so deep, as if it would swallow him up in one gulp.

He hesitated, too afraid to launch himself but within he knew he had to. He had little choice.

He took a large breath and closed his eyes but then he heard someone call his name above his head.

From nowhere, a scream burst forth, it cut through the air and Johnny clutched his throat as red hot burning seared.

There was the sound of activity and scuffling then a face appeared.

''Johnny?'' a voice asked and he nodded before slumping with exhaustion into a heap.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Reynolds's radio crackled disturbing the tense silence and he looked anxiously at Cal.

''Answer it, what will be will be. We need to know,'' Cal said and he closed his eyes, bracing himself.

Reynolds murmured into his radio as Cal clutched Emily tightly and squeezed Gillian's hand to the point of breaking.

''We've found him,'' Reynolds exclaimed. Cal saw the joy and triumph immediately.

''He's alive?'' It was a rhetorical question because Cal already knew and he felt his legs go weak with relief.

''Yes, he's not in bad shape considering. He was in a storm drain downriver. The paramedics are taking him to hospital. We can meet them there,'' Reynolds's words were garbled but Cal heard them as clear as day. Finally he breathed easily again.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny groaned as yet another doctor shined a light in his eyes.

''Fuck off, I'm fed up with you lot doing that,'' Johnny was desperate to sleep and the doctor chuckled.

''Not much wrong with you that a dose of hot sauce wouldn't cure,'' The doctor had a deep, soothing voice and Johnny felt ashamed of his words.

''Sorry but can I go to sleep please? I want to sleep,'' Johnny closed his eyes and stroked his hand comfortingly against the soft fabric of the sheet.

''Yes kiddo, go to sleep. I'll put your folks out of their misery,'' the doctor chuckled, he had kids of his own and understood.

The doctor approached them and Cal faced him, ready for whatever he was about to say.

''Your boy is fine, in very good shape. He's had a knock on the head but no signs of concussion although we had to throw a few sutures. He swallowed some dirty river water and his throat is red raw from smoke but his lungs are clear so nothing we can't deal with. He just needs some antibiotics and a lot of rest,'' the doctor enjoyed this aspect of his job. Good news wasn't always part of his remit.

''Can we see him?'' Emily asked immediately before Cal could get a word in.

''Your little brother huh? Lucky boy, my daughters hate their little brother or that's what they say most of the time,'' the doctor chuckled.

''That will be back tomorrow,'' Cal commented wryly and the doctor nodded.

''Nothing like a near death experience to make you appreciate your nearest and dearest is there?'' the doctor had seen this many times.

''No,'' Cal didn't think the doctor had the foggiest how apt his words were.

''Yeah well, go easy, he's pretty beat up so give the poor kid a break okay?'' The doctor sensed some tension which was hardly surprising considering the circumstances.

''I will try doc, I will try,'' Cal shook his hand and the doctor strolled away chuckling to himself. Emily walked quickly to the door and looked back at Cal.

''You go. We'll be there in a sec,'' Cal nodded and Emily didn't need telling twice.

''How did you know?'' Cal caught Gillian's hand and she looked away.

''I don't know. I just did,'' she replied nervously.

''You have a bond with him, it's very strong,'' Cal stated and Gillian looked up sharply.

''Do you have a problem with that?'' she didn't dispute it and Cal shook his head slowly.

''No, I'm glad. He needs a mother,'' Cal kissed her cheek and walked towards the door.

''Is that all I am? A substitute mother?'' Gillian asked abruptly. Cal paused and then turned slowly.

''No Gillian, to me you are much more than that but it was your choice, your line. What happens now is up to you,'' Cal spoke very precisely and before she had the chance to answer him, he pushed the door open.

''Excuse me, I need to go kill my son now I know he's alive,'' Cal smiled and then he was gone.

Gillian was rooted to the spot, many confused thoughts bombarded her and she had no idea how to respond to Cal's challenge.

She looked at the hospital door and then walked regretfully away.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyX

''He's asleep,'' Emily said disappointedly to Cal.

''He's been through a lot Em. He's worn out,'' Cal leaned over the bed and placed his hand on Johnny's forehead. He checked every inch of him with one brief glance, he had to be sure the doctors were right. His cheek was bruised plus there was blood smeared on his chin but other than that he was relatively unscathed.

Cal went to the sink and dampened a cloth, he came back and washed the blood gently away. Emily watched silently, moved by her father's love, it was clear he'd been to hell and back in the last twenty four hours. Cal leaned over and kissed Johnny's forehead lingering for a second.

He sat down satisfied all was well and took Johnny's hand which was hanging over the edge of the bed.

''It's weird isn't it,'' Emily sat next to him.

''What is?'' Cal sat back enjoying the comforting quiet. There had been precious little of it recently.

''Jono, we didn't know he existed until a month ago and now I can't imagine not having him around,'' Emily summed it up perfectly.

''I know, we love him. He belongs with us Em, that's why it feels like that,'' Cal believed his words with every inch of his being.

''He looks so like you. He has your eyes, is that odd?'' Emily knew she resembled her mother.

''Yeah, a bit but it's nice as well,'' Cal admitted.

''Yeah I guess it would be, were you as naughty as him?'' Emily was aware of her brother's shortcomings. Something they had all been made painfully aware of in the last tortuous hours.

''I was worse but do not tell him that,'' Cal chuckled.

''Were you? Jeez, that's saying something. I bet you didn't end up almost getting killed by the Russian mafia,'' Emily giggled and Cal laughed wryly.

''No that's true I didn't but I have a feeling that Jono has learnt his lesson,'' Cal hoped that was true.

''Do you think?'' Emily asked and Cal shook his head.

''No probably not but we wouldn't want him to change would we? He makes life interesting,'' Cal was secretly proud of his son's rebelliousness even if it drove him to the edge of distraction.

''Do you think?'' Emily laughed and Cal chuckled which felt good, it had been a while.

The door creaked openly quietly and Zoe slipped into the room.

''Hey mom,'' Emily greeted her mother who smiled at her.

''Hey hun, ready to go home?'' Zoe asked softly.

''Dad, you gonna be okay?'' Emily stood up.

''Yeah, now I am,'' Cal shrugged.

Emily nodded and leaned down to kiss Johnny's cheek.

''I'm glad he's okay Cal,'' Zoe said and Cal could see she meant it.

''Thanks. See you later sweetheart,'' Cal accepted Emily's kiss.

''You staying?'' Emily asked and Cal nodded.

''Yeah stupid question, I thought so,'' Emily knew Cal wasn't leaving Johnny's side anytime soon if ever again. Poor Johnny would be tracked every minute of the day from now on.

''Night dad,'' Emily waved as she left.

''Night Em,'' Cal called softly as he settled down for the night.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny opened his eyes with a jolt and panicked for a split second when he didn't know where he was.

Then he remembered and he blew out a sigh. His throat hurt and he swallowed with difficulty. He wanted a drink so sat up.

He jumped as he noticed his dad asleep in a chair next to the bed. Johnny was amazed to see him, his mother would have never done that, she was always way too busy. When Johnny had his appendix removed no one could contact her for hours.

Johnny was glad Cal was asleep, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what he was going to say about Johnny's escapade. The whole thing had been a monumental disaster and Johnny regretted not telling Cal about his granddad right from the start.

Johnny was restless so he climbed from the bed, he was surprised to find he didn't hurt anymore. The benefits of extreme youth coming into play. He thought he might watch TV and decided to go in search of one. At least he was wearing pyjamas and not one of those stupid gowns

''Jono son, go back to bed,'' Cal said opening one eye. Johnny turned around and looked steadfastly at his feet. His face burnt with shame, he didn't want to face Cal.

''I'm not tired, I don't want to sleep anymore,'' Johnny's voice was gruff and croaky but he wasn't about to admit that when he closed his eyes unpleasant images plagued him.

''Jono, you have to rest. You need a good night's sleep.'' Cal stood and Johnny eyed him nervously.

''You pissed off?'' He asked and Cal nodded.

''Yep but that doesn't matter now. You have to go back to bed. Come on,'' Cal held his arm out.

''Don't want to,'' Johnny looked at the bed and he felt terror at the thought of closing his eyes. From nowhere tears gathered rapidly and the panic returned with full force.

Cal saw all this and interpreted it for what it was.

''Hey it's alright, you're okay now. I've got you,'' he strode over and wrapped Johnny in his arms, placing a kiss on his head. He hugged him desperately, crushing him but Johnny didn't mind. He felt a release, he was finally home which meant he was safe. Cal had become his home, home for Johnny was now a person not a place.

Johnny's tears flowed freely then.

''It's alright, I've got you. I've got you, dad's got you,'' Cal said over and over. He knew that it was going to be a struggle for them all to recover but they would.

''Don't leave me, say that you won't leave me,'' Johnny looked up and Cal was overwhelmed by love.

''I will not leave you, I promise and you're gonna have to trust me for once. You have to go back to sleep,'' Cal led him gently back to bed.

''I don't want to,'' Johnny pulled back and Cal rubbed his back.

''Son, you have to sleep so you can get better. Get back into bed please,'' Cal wished Gillian had stayed, she would know what to do.

''You're not going anywhere?'' Johnny checked again, fatigue was making him sway on his feet but his fear overcame the exhaustion.

''I said I wouldn't leave you and I won't,'' Cal reiterated.

''No, I'm scared,'' Johnny felt blackness roll before his eyes, he fell and Cal caught him.

''Scared dad, really scared,'' Johnny whispered as Cal laid him on the bed.

''Don't be. I'm right here,'' Cal climbed onto the bed with him. He pulled Johnny under his arm and the boy gave into the tiredness, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly now he felt protected.

Cal lay awake staring at the ceiling, Johnny wasn't the only one beset by fear. Cal wasn't sure he would ever let Johnny or Emily for that matter out of his sight again.

His eyelids grew heavy and Cal slept peacefully for the first time in several days.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Cute right? I think so.

Review cos well you know.

S X


	17. Chapter 17 Mom?

Thanks for the reviews. The story develops, hope you enjoy it.

Let me know.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Cal, Lightman, wake up,'' Reynolds shook the comatose man regretfully. It seemed cruel to rouse him considering what he had endured but Reynolds really needed to speak to him.

''What the…?'' Cal woke and sat up looking around, his confusion obvious.

''Cal, ssssh. Chill dude, you'll wake the kid and he needs his rest,'' Reynolds looked at the sleeping boy at Cal's side.

''Is he okay?'' Cal looked at Johnny anxiously.

''Yes Cal, he's fine. He's just asleep,'' Reynolds understood and smiled.

''Right, good. What do you want? I'm busy here,'' Cal climbed off the bed and stretched wincing as he did.

''I got you some of your gross tea. Put milk in it and everything,'' Reynolds held out a cup and Cal took it, casting the FBI agent a suspicious scowl. He slurped the hot drink, finding that it did in fact fortify him.

''What do you want Ben? I have to concentrate on my family. Jono's not good,'' Cal remembered the previous night with a grimace.

''Gillian's outside. She can take over, we need you Cal. Need your help with this Russian thing,'' Reynolds knew it was a big ask.

''No Ben, fuck off. I have to look after my kid, I had him dead and buried less than twelve hours ago. He's a little traumatised and if I'm honest so am I,'' Cal was shocked they were even asking.

''I know that Cal. But we need to nail these guys and you want him don't you? Want to get the guy who's really responsible for risking your boy's life,'' Reynolds pushed Cal's buttons good and proper.

''No, I belong here with Johnny. He could wake up and he's mucked up. He needs me. He's terrified and I promised him I wouldn't leave him and I won't, '' Cal had his priorities straight.

''Cal, we are getting nothing and the clock is ticking. He will be gone forever soon. It will only take an hour and then you can be back here where I know you belong,'' Reynolds wasn't comfortable but he was getting pressure from above.

''An hour, just an hour right?'' Cal began to cave, he wasn't happy that John might get away with this.

''Cal, they found Brandon Avery's body, '' Gillian spoke from the door and Cal looked at her with guarded eyes. Gillian was the only person that he would even consider leaving Johnny with, she felt like the only adult he could trust with his boy.

''Where?'' Cal asked despite the fact he didn't want to hear it.

''In a shallow grave in Virginia,'' Gillian was distressed and Cal crumbled.

''Okay but only because of the Avery boy. That bastard has a lot to answer for,'' Cal muttered before turning to Johnny who was sleeping soundly.

Cal stroked his son's cheek gently, relishing the warmth beneath his hand.

''I'll be back soon okay? Gillian is here but I won't be long,'' Cal spoke softly in Johnny's ear and the boy groaned before turning over.

''He's alright. If he wakes up tell him I love him and I will get him that new X Box game if he stays in bed,'' Cal said with a smile at Gillian who nodded.

''I'll tell him exactly those words. I promise,'' Gillian moved towards the bed and Cal caught her arm as she passed him.

''Thank you Foster. I appreciate it,'' Cal's eyes glinted and Gillian knew then that the next move was most definitely hers.

''You're welcome,'' She replied as she pulled her arm away and sat down.

Cal hesitated and then he leaned over to whisper in Gillian's ear.

''You are the only person I would leave him with, the only person I trust enough. Not a substitute the real thing,'' Cal breathed in her ear and she looked at him with wide eyes.

He grinned at her as he stood up straight. He looked over at Reynolds and Gillian wasn't sure if she'd imagined his words.

''Right, let's get this sorted. I have more important things to be bothered with,'' Cal grabbed his jacket and strode from the room.

Reynolds nodded at Gillian and followed Cal.

Gillian felt like she could hardly breathe as she struggled to digest Cal's words.

She was so confused and very scared. She studied the boy before her and as she watched him sleep a semblance of peace descended.

For now, this was where she belonged.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

'You're lying and its starting to really piss me off,'' Cal yelled at the Russian in front of him.

''The boy was supposed to bring us the papers but he just brought shit. That's all. I know nothing of the contact,'' The Russian was proving a hard nut to crack and Cal was very aware of the time. He was anxious that Johnny would not wake up without him being there. Cal knew that would be unforgiveable.

''Lying mate, you are fucking lying. Now tell me the truth,'' Cal grabbed the man by the throat and he gasped for air.

Loker and Torres exchanged alarmed glances but Reynolds remained calm.

''These guys blew up a building in the middle of Washington with his kid in there. He's doing what's needed. This son of a bitch is not just going to roll over, give Lightman a chance,'' He said calmly.

''I will kill you. That was my son you offered up as a sacrifice,'' Cal tightened his grip and the Russian's face went purple. He began to wave his arms frantically and Cal released him.

''Write it on there, the contact details write them on there,'' Cal pushed a pad across the table and the Russian began to write.

''Let me know how you get on but now I'm going back to the hospital. Do not call me unless someone's dying, nothing less. Is that crystal?'' Cal pointed at Reynolds who nodded.

''Absolutely, I hear you. Dying right?'' Reynolds knew he'd pushed loyalty to the limit.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Cal slipped into the room and was relieved to see Gillian sitting beside a still sleeping Johnny.

''He didn't wake up,'' Gillian was almost disappointed. She wanted to share a few moments alone with Johnny but in her heart she knew the first person he would want would be Cal.

''Thanks love. I got you some pudding, I know you like pudding,'' Cal grinned as he handed over the pot.

''Johnny likes it too,'' Gillian knew he hadn't just got it for her.

''Yeah he does. A strange but fortuitous coincidence'' Cal pulled up a nearby chair as Gillian laughed.

''So?'' Cal looked at her and Gillian sighed.

''It's so complicated Cal. Maybe we should stay as we are for now. For the kids' sake, it might confuse them,'' Gillian didn't really believe that and Cal paused before nodding.

He knew she was lying but if she didn't want to be honest, he wouldn't force her.

''Yeah, maybe you're right. No hard feelings though?'' Cal was checking their special relationship was intact.

''No, of course not. How is he?'' Gillian changed the subject and nodded her head at Johnny.

Cal shrugged not wanting to burden her.

''That bad huh?'' Gillian was dismayed and she looked tearful.

''Hey, he'll recover. He'll be okay. I promise,'' Cal took her hand and smiled. Gillian smiled back and sat back to enjoy her pudding.

Johnny opened his eyes reluctantly but he was so thirsty and had to have a drink.

He turned his head, he saw Gillian and Cal sitting side by side. Cal reading the paper and Gillian a magazine, they looked so comfortable together and Johnny wished they would just become the couple they were so obviously supposed to be.

Johnny saw the front of the paper and groaned, closing his eyes to block out the graphic image.

''Hey Jono, you awake son?'' Johnny felt his dad's hand on his forehead and he squeezed his eyes tighter shut. He couldn't face him, not after what he'd done, worse he had put Emily in danger as well as himself.

His dad was going to be seriously angry and Johnny didn't want to deal with it.

''I know you're awake boyzy. You're gonna have to open your eyes eventually. I'm not going anywhere,'' Cal's voice sounded amused and Johnny opened one eye to peek at him.

Cal grinned and Johnny smiled back.

''Sorry,'' he croaked.

''What for?'' Cal raised his eyebrows and Johnny rolled his eyes.

''Don't know where to start huh? Nah, me either. How about we leave that for now? Although it would be good if you avoided near death experiences for a while. My old ticker can't take it. I've got pudding,'' Cal held up a pot and Johnny struggled to sit up.

''Thanks,'' he said taking the offering.

''Hey sweetie, how you feeling?'' Gillian stood beside Cal and she smiled at him as well.

''I'm not gonna die am I?'' Johnny was appalled and looked askance at Cal who chuckled.

''Not of your injuries, it's a distinct possibility when I get you home,'' Cal teased him.

''No honey you're not. Cal, leave him alone,'' Gillian nudged Cal with her shoulder.

''No Jono, you are not going to die. Not today anyway,'' Cal said firmly and Johnny was marginally convinced.

''So why are you being so nice to me after what I did?'' Johnny flinched as his throat protested.

''It's a conundrum isn't it?'' Cal sat beside Johnny on the bed and brushed the hair from his son's eyes as he put his arm around him. Johnny regarded him suspiciously although he was grateful for the hug.

''I don't know what that means. Gillian what's he going on about?'' Johnny looked at her in bafflement.

''I think honey, what your dad is trying to say in his own special way is that he loves you,'' Gillian sat on the other side of the bed and Johnny looked between them.

''Oh right okay but you could just say that. I don't know what you're going on about most of the time,'' Johnny swallowed a large spoonful of pudding and enjoyed the coolness as it soothed his red, raw throat.

''I love you Johnny, is that clear enough for you?'' Cal said and Johnny looked up at him.

''Yeah, that's very clear,'' Johnny nodded.

''I love you too,'' Johnny added flippantly as he tucked enthusiastically into his pudding.

Gillian and Cal exchanged indulgent looks, Johnny was being very sweet and beguiling.

''I told you,'' Gillian said to Cal who held his hands up.

''On this particular occasion, I am bowing to your superior intellect and agreeing with you,'' Cal smiled and placed a kiss on Johnny's head.

''Can I have the new Call of Duty game?'' Johnny knew an opportunity when he saw one.

''No,'' Gillian and Cal replied simultaneously.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Reynolds waited for Cal in the hallway and Cal approached him warily.

''What?'' Cal asked abruptly.

''Brandon Avery did not die of natural causes Cal. He was beaten to death,'' Reynolds saw Cal pale which was unusual for him.

''John wouldn't actually kill someone with his bare hands. He's not some nutter, I would have seen that,'' Cal was shell shocked.

''Cal, you need to speak to Sophie. She must know something,'' Reynolds was aware he was asking something big and he left it hanging.

''Yeah, I know I do,'' Cal looked back towards his son's hospital room.

''How's the kid?'' Reynolds asked and Cal rankled immediately.

''He's not ready to be questioned,'' Cal was protective and defensive.

''I was asking as a friend Cal. How's your boy doing?'' Reynolds tried not to show his hurt but Cal saw it.

''He's okay Ben. Thanks for asking. He's being discharged and I'm taking him home in a bit,'' Cal felt uneasy, he didn't want to face Sophie.

''Later then? Get your boy settled and then call me okay?'' Reynolds patted Cal's back before walking away.

''Ben!'' Cal called after him. Reynolds turned around.

''Thanks. I know you're keeping the wolves from the door and I appreciate it,'' Cal was humble and Reynolds nodded.

''Anytime Cal. He's a nice kid, a little wild but still a nice kid,'' Reynolds smiled before striding away.

Cal saw Emily hurrying towards him, she was laden with bags of goodies.

''Em, he's doesn't really deserve spoiling,'' Cal admonished her despite the fact he knew it was pointless.

''Jeez dad, lighten up. My brother, your son, came back from the dead. We can be a little happy about that can't we?'' Emily treated him like an idiot as she often did.

''Well when you put it like that. How can I say no?'' Cal gave into the inevitable and held the door open for her.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny looked down at the ice cream and finally admitted to himself that he had had too much sugar.

He put it back in the freezer before padding back to the living room. He picked up the remote and clicked on the TV.

Transformers 2 was on and Johnny settled happily to watch it. He felt his father's eyes without looking up.

''You're gonna have a go at me aren't you? For what I did,'' Johnny asked with a resigned tone. All day Gillian and Emily had kept Cal at bay but it was a foregone conclusion that eventually Johnny and Cal would be alone.

The moment had arrived.

''You know what son? If it wasn't for the fact that you're already well battered, what you really deserve is a bloody, good hiding,'' Cal said as he swaggered in, his presence looming large as it always did and Johnny flicked his eyes guiltily at him before looking down at his hands.

''What that look tells me is that you know that. So we're gonna put that on hold for now. But I promise you that if you ever do something so stupid again that I will not hesitate. We clear here?'' Cal came to sit next to Johnny who looked at him briefly before looking away quickly.

''So that was shame which in these circumstances is what I'm looking for,'' Cal pulled Johnny under his arm.

Johnny buried his face in Cal's chest and he began to cry, Cal flinched as every painful sob cut through him.

''Why did granddad do that? Does he hate me?'' Johnny's words were muffled but Cal heard them.

''No son, he doesn't hate you. He's lost his way Jono, forgotten what is important,'' Cal felt inadequate because he didn't understand John's actions anymore than his son did.

''Dad, that is a load of bollocks, sorry but it is,'' Johnny pulled away and turned a tear stained face towards Cal.

''Yeah I s'pose it is. I know what he did was totally out of order but you have us now. You have me and Em, we're your family and we would never do anything like that to you. You know that right?'' Cal caught Johnny's face by the chin and held his eye.

''But you were lumbered with me. I'm nothing to you,'' Johnny's face showed pain and hurt, nothing else just those emotions.

''That is not true. I love you and Emily loves you. We are your family and nothing will change that ever. Do you believe me?'' Cal shook Johnny's chin gently and slowly he nodded.

''Okay dad. I believe you. I'm so tired, really tired,'' Johnny laid his head on Cal's chest.

''So go to sleep boyzy, go to sleep. Go to sleep because you're safe here, I promise.'' Cal kissed his golden hair and slowly Johnny fell asleep snuggled into the side of Cal.

Cal felt hate seep into every cell, he was going to hunt John down and then he was going to make him pay. It was his mission now and nothing and no one would stop him.

XyXyXyXyXyxyxyXyXyXyXy

Cal looked up as he felt her eyes on him. Gillian was standing at the door smiling at him.

''He's knackered,'' Cal said and Gillian nodded, she padded over next to him and sat down.

''Emily is back safe with her mom,'' Gillian answered his unspoken question.

''Is he okay?'' Gillian asked and Cal shrugged.

''Nah not really but…'' Cal didn't finish the sentence.

''No, I guess he wouldn't be,'' Gillian touched Johnny's hair tenderly and Cal gave her a questioning look.

''Yes, it's killing me a little more every day. I am happy for you and I love this boy as if he were my own but it also reminds me of what I might never have. I don't know why I'm explaining this as you already know,'' Gillian admitted.

''Love, it's time to dig deeper. You need to go to the top geezers,'' Cal said softly and she sighed.

''It makes me a failure. I have never failed at anything,'' Gillian admitted.

''Gill, this isn't something that you can control,'' Cal said and Gillian laughed at him.

''Right, I know but it isn't,'' Cal was aware of his own faults and Gillian nodded.

''Gillian darlin', you have to swallow your pride because what you might get in the end makes it worth it,'' Cal said earnestly and Gillian saw his suffering, he had suffered more than words could express in the last twenty four hours. She was thrown by his endearment but tried to hide it, she saw Cal's knowing smile and knew she'd failed.

''I'm sorry you learnt the hard way Cal, I really am,'' Gillian felt his pain because it was hers as well.

''Thanks love,'' Cal leant forward and kissed her gently on the cheek, she smiled at him touching the spot on her cheek with soft fingers. He paused and their eyes met.

A huge explosion from the TV shattered the moment and Cal snapped out of his trance. Gillian watched his withdrawal with regret but yet again her pride prevented her from pulling him back.

''So what happens now? How do you make yourself let this little devil more than two yards away from you without panicking?'' Gillian changed the subject onto marginally safer ground. She knew that Cal would struggle even more with his control issues now.

''Dunno, although I have a favour to ask you,'' Cal knew what the answer would be before he asked the question.

''Of course, it will be a pleasure. I love robots and fighting as you know,'' Gillian smiled as the TV shook with another thunderous bang.

''Right okay so I won't be too long. Make cookies if you want. He can stay up as late as he likes,'' Cal kissed her cheek again and then delicately extradited himself from Johnny who remained oblivious.

''Mmmm I don't think he's going to want to do that is he? He's still beat,'' Gillian reached for the remote and Cal left knowing that his son was in safe hands.

XyXyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXy XyXyXyXyXy

Cal stood looking at the prison door and he felt panic as adrenaline raced around his system.

The door opened and Cal stepped in, his heart thumping.

XyXyXyXyXy XyXyXyXy XyXyXy

Johnny woke up and stretched stiffly.

''Hey sleepy head, feel better?'' Gillian smiled at him and he nodded. He shuffled over next to her and laid his head against her shoulder, yawning as he did.

''What yer watching? '' Johnny voice was thick with sleep and Gillian felt the longing pulling at her. She loved this child and despite all the rewards that gave her, it also reminded her of what she didn't have.

''Cheetahs killing zebras,'' she said with a laugh.

''Great, gore,'' Johnny replied happily as he snuggled in deeper. Gillian placed her arm around him, enjoying the feel of his solid, breathing body.

''Your dad will be back soon,'' Gillian was surprised he hadn't asked.

''That's okay, I like being with you,'' Johnny said, he didn't have a clue how much that meant to her and she felt tears gathering. She swallowed rapidly, trying to stave them off.

''I'm sorry I worried you,'' Johnny whispered and Gillian gave him a squeeze.

''Don't do it again,'' she replied as she felt the joy and pain simultaneously. She knew then that Cal was right, she had to pursue her dream to the ends of the earth.

''I won't. Can I have some coke?'' Johnny did what any self respecting kid would when they thought they had an adult on the ropes.

''No sweetie, you can't,'' she replied firmly and Johnny laughed.

''Okay mom,'' he replied cheekily.


	18. Chapter 18 Loker to the Rescue!

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you're all enjoying this because I'm enjoying writing it. This is quite a long chapter and features Loker who I like so he becomes more important in the story.

Its quite case based but there's alot of personal stuff as well so should keep most people happy.

Cal is losing patience with Johnny which is understandable.

On with the story, I hope to have this all finished by Crimbo cos Crimbo is a week long celebration in the UK ( we don't have Thanksgiving remember?) so I won't be around for while.

By the way what do Americans eat on Christmas Day? Here, we have turkey and stuffing ( plus a million other things!) for dinner followed by Christmas pud then mince pies. The next day is Boxing Day which has a load of other traditions attached to it so the whole thing really is a very big deal.

Plus excitement all around as its looking like it may actually snow for the big day ( doesn't happen often) cos its bloody freezing at the mo ( bliss!)

I am adding a cracker ( British tradition we have them with Christmas dinner) joke just for fun.

_What did the sea say to the sand?_

_Nothing, he just waved._

They are always bad that's the point!

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Sophie's face showed shock and then deception as she covered her secret.

''Dad would not do that to Johnny. Is this some sort of advanced interrogation technique designed to trick me?'' Sophie looked between Cal and Torres.

''He would because he did,'' Torres asserted as Cal appeared temporarily tongue tied.

''You believe what you just said don't you?'' Cal said suddenly, his tone expressing anger and disbelief in equal part.

''Yes I do. He's my father and Johnny is my son. I know both of them much better than you do. They were devoted to each other, Johnny adored dad because he didn't have a father of his own,'' Sophie spat out the final words throwing Cal a glare of pure venom.

''Your choice not mine. Oh and by the way you used the past tense there which says a lot,'' Cal retorted instantly.

''Yes it was my choice and it's looking like the correct one now considering what's happened since you've had him. I used the past tense because you've stolen him from me, he probably hates me now after you've filled his head with rubbish. I demand to see my son, do you hear me? I have rights don't I even in this bloody awful place?'' Sophie vented at her lawyer this time and Cal narrowed his eyes at her.

''You will never see my son again. Hell will freeze over before I let you within a mile of him,'' Cal said firmly and Torres looked at him incredulously. This was turning into a slanging match which wasn't helping to get much needed information.

Cal gave Torres one of his warning glares and she sat back, clearly she was just providing the decoration.

''He is not your son, he's mine. Can't you do anything about this? He's gloating, '' Sophie got at the lawyer again.

''Perhaps if you cooperate we may be able to arrange some supervised visitation?'' The lawyer suggested and Cal nodded, the lawyer knew there was no chance of that but he wanted Sophie to supply information. It might help when it came to sentencing, not that he could tell her that at the moment. She was very unstable and it was making the lawyer's job much harder.

''Sophie, calm down and think about this okay?'' Cal appeared conciliatory and Torres looked away, this was another example of Lightman's expertise at bending the truth when it was required.

''What is there to think about? You have just told me that my father almost killed my son. It's very simple isn't it? My life is wrecked and there's nothing I can do about it,'' Sophie's voice broke and she covered her face with her hands.

Cal took a deep breath then reached out and took one of her hands.

''Look love, I'm not going to lie to you. All of that is true. Once a long time ago, we had something special, very special. Is that totally dead for you? Is there any small part of you that still feels that way? I still feel it don't you?'' Cal manipulated her and Sophie looked at him uncertainly.

Torres watched the genius at work, she knew this woman was unstable and irrational which Cal was exploiting. It wasn't a comfortable scene but Torres understood the necessity of it even if she didn't like it much.

''Oh Cal,'' Sophie raised her hand to his cheek and Torres saw the disgust in Cal's face but he held the façade for his audience.

''Tell me what you know Soph and I will try to help you,'' Cal said softly and Sophie nodded.

''Okay Cal for you, I'll do it for you,''

Torres saw the triumph blaze in Cal's eyes and she could only listen in wonder as Sophie spilled her guts.

At first she wasn't much help, she pretty much confirmed what they already knew. John was selling secrets to the Russian mafia and dealing drugs. It was clear however that John was desperate and therefore very dangerous.

Then she mentioned his ad-hoc lab and they had the break they needed.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Gillian was surprised when she opened the door to Loker. He smiled uncomfortably and held up a bag of candy in one hand, a computer game in the other.

''I thought you could use some company and I wanted to say hi to Johnny. He's a nice kid, we're buddies,'' Loker was honest as he always was and Gillian was touched.

''Come in Loker please,'' Gillian stepped back. '' I could use some help. Johnny's got cabin fever.''

Gillian was happy to have an adult male in the house as she was very nervous and jumpy. She wasn't sure why but figured it was understandable.

''Alright Loker? You wanna play? Gillian's crap and it's boring as she keeps dying straight away. You would be well rubbish on a battle field Gill,'' Johnny welcomed Loker like a long lost friend. Gillian realised that Johnny had actually spent a lot of time with Loker at the office and plainly they were fond of each other.

''Dude, I own Halo totally. Prepare to be humiliated,'' Loker reacted like he was twelve himself and Gillian rolled her eyes.

''Just keep the noise down guys okay?'' Gillian sat down and opened her book.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Cal whistled as they walked into the lockup, it was set up as a full lab and was impressive.

''Any luck with the contact details the man mountain provided?'' Cal watched as the FBI team descended.

''Safe house, forensics are on it but it looks clean. He hasn't been there,'' Reynolds walked over to the camping stove and held his hand over it. He looked at Cal.

''Still warm? So this is where he's been hiding then?'' Cal shivered, he had hoped that John wasn't still in the city. Prayed that he was a long way from Cal's family.

''I'm sending a unit over to your house,'' Reynolds said and Cal nodded.

''Thanks Ben, I should get back soon though,'' Cal was anxious to look after his family himself.

''Do you own a gun Cal?'' Reynolds was aware that the English weren't known for possession of firearms.

''Never saw the need but…'' Cal trailed off.

''Here, take this but do not use it unless you need to,'' Reynolds held out a .22 and Cal looked at it as if it was diseased.

''You should take it,'' Torres said softly from Cal's side and he glanced at her sharply.

''I am not telling you what to do but you have your kids to consider don't you? This guy is crazy. Why didn't he run?'' Torres knew that didn't make sense.

''Special Agent Reynolds, we have blood stains and this,'' an agent approached them holding a bloodied sweatshirt in his hand. It bore a Georgetown University Football logo.

''The Avery boy?'' Reynolds sighed and forced the gun into Cal's hand.

''Don't argue about it Lightman, just take it okay?'' Reynolds lost patience and finally Cal acquiesced, placing the gun in the back of his jeans.

''Why didn't I see this?'' Cal was beating himself up as he watched the sweatshirt being bagged for evidence.

''Cal, he was an expert too wasn't he?'' Reynolds didn't want his human lie detector starting to doubt himself.

''I didn't either,'' Torres said.

''That's true,'' Cal grinned sardonically. '' Like I always say it's not a hundred percent science.''

''Do you? Always seem pretty damn sure of yourself most of the time,'' Reynolds pointed out and Cal shrugged.

''I am with normal people but look around you. This bloke is hardly normal is he?'' Cal held his arms out and Reynolds had to agree.

''There's some missing,'' another agent laid out some blueprints on the ground.

''Issue of national security remember?'' Reynolds pointed at Cal who looked offended.

''Yeah thanks mate, think I clocked that a while ago now,'' he snapped and Reynolds laughed.

''I'm gonna call home. Make sure Foster checks the doors and windows,'' Cal said walking away.

''Cal, we need to take another run at the Russian. I think Gilman's on for another exchange. We should go now,'' Reynolds was urgent and Cal waved his hand as he waited for an answer.

''The unit will be watching. They're safe Cal but this might be our last opportunity to get this guy,'' Reynolds wanted to leave immediately.

''It went onto answer phone,'' Cal hung up after leaving a curt message, he was unsettled.

''Lightman, trust my guys okay? Your family are safe but we are running out of time here,'' Reynolds waved them out of the lockout.

''Yeah, I suppose so,'' Cal reluctantly accepted Reynolds's reassurance.

''I could drop by your place on the way to the office?'' Torres offered and Cal nodded.

''Yeah Torres, that would be good. We'll meet you there but none of that girly chatting, you're working,'' Cal covered up his gratitude with attitude as he always did.

''Okay,'' Torres swallowed it as usual and they went their separate ways.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''I'm shattered,'' Johnny finally admitted what had been obvious for the last half an hour.

''You should go to bed Sweetie. You're hot, do you feel okay?'' Gillian checked Johnny's temperature with her hand, it was raised.

''No, I've got a headache,'' Johnny yawned and pulled a cushion over his head. Gillian laughed as Loker sat down on the couch.

''I'll get you some milk and Advil. Then you have to go to bed, no arguments '' Gillian walked from the room and Loker threw a cushion at Johnny.

He sat up yawning as he did.

''Thanks Loker, that was fun. I was bored, Gillian's great but she's crap at the X Box,'' Johnny said and Loker nodded.

''Yeah it was. How come you're so cool? Not like your dad at all,'' Loker commented and Johnny laughed.

''I'll tell him you said that. I need someone else for him to be pissed off with, it always seems to be me,'' Johnny gazed at the TV.

''You know Johnny, your dad is a good guy, he hates me but he is a good guy. Maybe you should tell the truth in the future. He respects that, he might not come down on you so much then?'' Loker gave the benefit of his wisdom.

''But you're honest all the time and like you said he hates you. Why does he hate you?'' Johnny was curious and Loker shrugged.

''Cal does not hate Loker. Drink this honey and take those. You'll feel better,'' Gillian handed over the glass and pills.

''I messed up and he took it badly,'' Loker explained and Johnny pulled a face.

''He does that doesn't he? It's odd, he never forgets anything. He shouldn't be such a wanker to you or Torres, he's really rude to her,'' Johnny gulped his milk.

''Johnny, its bedtime,'' Gillian warned Loker with her eyes to stop talking. Cal would be unhappy to know that Johnny had discussed him with Loker.

''The only people he's nice to are Em and you, Gillian,'' Johnny was still thinking out loud.

''Johnny, your father is nice to you but you don't even notice most of the time,'' Gillian knew she shouldn't engage a twelve year old in conversation like this but she was compelled to defend Cal, she couldn't help herself.

Johnny looked at Loker and they both began to laugh.

''Hey I said bed so scoot. Go on scoot before I make you,'' Gillian felt like she'd lost control and tried to assert herself.

''Are you sleeping with him?'' Johnny asked despite the fact he knew she wouldn't like it.

''What? No, I am not. Johnny Lightman, you need to go to bed right now. Say good night. Come on,'' Gillian pulled Johnny from the couch as Loker tried not to laugh at her expense. He read her lie and it intrigued him, he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that his bosses were now an item.

''So you are then? Hope you're being safe,'' Johnny couldn't resist and Gillian's face was a picture.

''Now I know exactly what your father has to contend with. Go to bed,'' Gillian pushed Johnny and then swatted his butt when he didn't move.

''Bed,'' she said firmly pointing upstairs and Johnny poked his tongue out at her before running from the room. She looked at Loker who was trying very hard not to smile.

''You encouraged him.'' She scolded her employee who threw his hands up.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. He asked that's all,'' Loker apologised in his own way. Gillian nodded curtly before sitting beside the young man.

''You act like his mother and he obviously loves you back. Is Lightman ok with that?'' Loker made Gillian very uncomfortable. She was starting to think she had no idea what Cal truly thought about anything. It was a strange feeling because she had been so sure in the past that she understood Cal Lightman inside and out.

Gillian chose not to answer and held up a bottle of wine instead. Loker nodded.

''He doesn't hate you. You do know that don't you?'' She said as she settled herself next to Loker who appeared surprised. Gillian manipulated the subject matter to steer the conversation away from her clandestine relationship.

''I know you don't believe me but he is really quite fond of you in his own way,'' Gillian sipped her wine and Loker looked down into his.

''He hides it well but he is. Torres as well but he just thinks that people perform better under pressure. He knows that you want to please him so he uses it to motivate you,'' Gillian was much more forthcoming than she meant to be. She was aware that Cal would be annoyed that she was being indiscreet but she had glimpsed some hopelessness in Loker that worried her. She valued him and was concerned he was about to give up.

Loker blushed and looked up.

''It's hard sometimes to always remember that life is a game to Lightman. That he is focused on the end result,'' Loker admitted and Gillian shook her head.

'' That may be how it appears but it's not really as simple as that. Cal treats lying as a game people play to get what they want or to get away with something. It is a game but a serious game which can have far reaching ramifications. He knows that,'' Gillian shared some insight with Loker. It was unusual but Gillian was also fond of him even though she didn't reveal that to him.

''But you must not tell him I said that. You will have to try for once not to be so transparent,'' Gillian wasn't sure that was possible.

Gillian was interrupted by the door bell and she rose to answer it.

''Loker? What are you doing here?'' Torres was surprised to see her colleague sitting on her bosses couch, she didn't think Lightman would be very impressed.

''He came to see Johnny,'' Gillian explained and Torres nodded.

''Oh right, Lightman sent me. We have now been officially appointed to the case. Gilman is still in Washington and we're on his tail. We think he might be about to exchange some more documents so Lightman is going to question the Russian again. '' Torres rushed out the details breathlessly.

''Cal is worried,'' Gillian read it immediately. Torres nodded.

''A little. He wanted me to check on you, there is a unit outside but we should secure the house,'' Torres looked at Loker.

''You need me?'' He asked standing up. Torres looked at Gillian.

''No, I think you should stay here,'' Torres said awkwardly, she cringed unsure how Gillian might react.

''I think that's a good idea. Cal and Ria can handle it. I would like you to stay Loker,'' Gillian didn't want to be alone with a child. She felt apprehensive and just couldn't shake it.

Loker was stunned but he nodded.

''I'm going to check on Johnny. I'll be right back,'' Gillian left and Torres looked knowingly at Loker.

''Loker, you have to stop this. Lightman is not going to change the way he is to you anytime soon. We've been through this,'' Torres was exasperated.

''Torres, I came to see the kid. I like him, no other reason,'' Loker was defensive and Torres saw he was telling the truth.

''Oh okay, well help me check the house. Lightman is freaking out,'' Torres revealed and Loker was taken aback.

''Yeah, trying to hide it but he can't however good he thinks he is,'' Torres smiled as they walked around the house.

It was a revelation for Loker who was starting to realise that Cal was a normal human being after all despite appearances to the contrary at times.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''So? Were you expecting other papers? How many deliveries exactly?'' Cal continued as the Russian's face answered his initial question.

''1? 2? Ah two then so there is another due.'' The Russian snarled as Cal got what he needed without the other man speaking.

''Right so now I'm going to need you to open your mouth. See this?'' Cal dumped the evidence bag containing the sweatshirt on to the table. The Russian's eyes flickered and then he looked away.

''That's unnerved you hasn't it? This mate belongs to a dead boy, a boy your contact killed in cold blood and you will take the rap for it if you're not careful. We need someone to pin this on and without your mate, our fallback position is you,'' Lightman saw fear and apprehension.

''Do you have kids?'' Cal changed the subject and the Russian showed pleasure then sadness.

''So you have well if you don't start boxing clever mate, you're never gonna see them again. This boy's body was found in Virginia which still carries out the death penalty. Do I need to go on?'' Cal sat back and put his hands behind his head as he watched the Russian assimilate what that all meant for him.

It was all calculated lying on Cal's part but it was having the desired effect.

''It was arranged for tomorrow at the Lincoln Memorial. It is vital and will still go ahead, they believe it has not been compromised, '' the man began to talk and Cal felt the warm glow of success flow over him.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny froze as he heard deep breathing, he was facing the wall and he couldn't bring himself to turn over. He had opened the window because he was hot, he regretted it now.

Suddenly, a hand clamped itself over his mouth and Johnny's eyes widened as he struggled to breathe.

''Johnny, its Granddad,'' a familiar voice hissed in his ear and Johnny went very still.

''I'm going to let you go but you must not scream. Do not scream,'' the voice was urgent and Johnny nodded.

He gasped for air as the hand let him go. Johnny sat up and looked at the bedraggled figure of his grandfather filling the room.

''Where are they Johnny?'' John took Johnny by the front of his pyjamas and shook him.

''What?'' Johnny didn't understand and then he realised with horror what John was referring to. The original blueprints were securely hidden under Johnny's mattress. He had forgotten all about them and Emily had obviously missed out that part of the story.

''Do you still have them?'' John asked and Johnny nodded.

''Give them to me and don't try to run. I have a gun and I will kill you,'' John warned and Johnny believed him. He retrieved the file and held it out.

''Granddad, don't do this,'' He pleaded blinking back tears. John stopped and placed a hand on Johnny's cheek.

''I'm sorry, '' he mumbled and Johnny glanced for one brief second the grandfather he knew before the cold, hard persona reasserted itself.

John snatched the papers then he regarded Johnny with unfeeling eyes.

''I'm sorry son but you know too much,'' John pulled the gun out and aimed it at his grandson. Johnny was petrified and stared helplessly back at him, pole axed by fear. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

The door burst open, Johnny opened his eyes just in time to see Loker flying across the room. He grabbed the gun and thrust it upwards, it went off and plaster dust filled the room. Johnny felt someone land on him which was followed by the crash of breaking glass. Gunfire and shouting echoed outside and then it went very quiet.

''Johnny! Oh God!'' Gillian's voice echoed around the room. She began to cough as the dust caught in her throat.

''He's gone, we're safe. He's gone,'' She managed to say.

''You okay kid?'' Loker said in Johnny's ear and the boy nodded. Loker stood and helped Johnny to his feet. Gillian grabbed him and looked him over.

''I'm alright but granddad has the right blueprints now,'' Johnny admitted guiltily.

''What?'' Gillian could hear the sirens as she tried to understand what Johnny was talking about.

''I forgot and…'' Johnny began to cry and Gillian hugged him. She looked over at Loker who was already dialling.

''I'm on it, '' he said and Gillian nodded in relief.

XyXyXyxYXyXy

The local cops were quickly sent away by the FBI and the whole house was locked down. It was important not to arouse too much suspicion so the story for the neighbours was a minor gas explosion. They had all given statements so the facts were clear, John had apparently disappeared into thin air although he might be wounded.

There was silence in the kitchen as they waited for Reynolds and Cal to arrive. Loker and Gillian were sitting at the kitchen table whilst Johnny sat miserably up on the counter, sure that Cal was going to do what his granddad had failed to and kill him.

''Is everyone alright? Gill, are you okay?'' Cal saw her first as she stood up, he pulled her in for a hug.

''I'm not sure,'' Gillian admitted and Cal laughed.

''Good, you're not meant to be,'' he echoed her own words back at her and she laughed as well, as soon as Cal walked into the room she felt safer.

''Much as I hate to say this Loker, well done,'' Cal was perfunctory as he shook Loker's hand who accepted Cal's praise with a sardonic but knowing smile aimed at Gillian.

''What the hell happened Ben? You said they would be safe! Your blokes were bloody useless,'' Cal turned on the FBI agent and he was furious. Ben glanced at Gillian who tried to calm him down.

''We're okay Cal, that's what matters here. We can't attack each other, that man is still out there. Capturing him must be our priority,'' Gillian tried to get Cal back on task. Cal was breathing hard and he looked like a caged animal, unable to cope with his lack of control in what was rapidly turning into a never ending nightmare.

Then Cal noticed Johnny who stared at the ground cringing as he did.

''And you! What have you got to say for yourself?'' Cal was yelling again and Johnny was in the firing line this time.

Johnny looked up, panic clear in his eyes and he looked instantly to Gillian to help him.

''Cal! Stop it!'' Gillian went into bat as she always did.

There was silence as Cal stared at Gillian who scolded him with her eyes, he rolled his eyes and smiled wryly.

''Down tiger, your cub is safe,'' Cal indulged her and Gillian blushed a deep red. Sexual tension crackled between them which Loker read immediately. It wasn't that new although it was certainly intensified which deepened his curiosity, this looked like the real deal.

''But, he still needs telling. I've had my fill of this crap, it stops now,'' Cal made it clear that he was still calling the shots.

Cal swaggered over to Johnny and placed one hand on either side of him effectively trapping him on the counter. He dipped his head as Johnny tried not to look at him.

Cal sucked in a breath and Johnny did then look up. Cal shook his head disapprovingly.

''So what you forget to mention the top secret papers under your mattress or did you have plans for them? Industrial espionage, something like that? '' Cal did not break eye contact and Johnny blinked rapidly.

''I forgot that's all,'' he muttered and Cal just about remembered that he had an audience.

''Triffic Jono, you forget to tell us that you had the very thing that a murdering lunatic was looking for. Not very clever was it son?'' Cal tapped the back of Johnny's head and Johnny shook his head slowly.

''Sorry,'' he whispered and Cal held his eye for a little bit longer just to make sure the point was made.

''Doesn't really help much son but at least you're alive thanks to my new best mate Loker,'' Cal planted a kiss on Johnny's forehead and then pointed at him.

''You and me son will talk about this more but you look knackered. So go and get in Em's bed,'' Cal pulled him off the counter and sent him away with a warning smack on the backside.

Johnny stopped and threw Cal a murderous glare which Cal quite predictably shrugged off.

''Oi, pack it in! I'm not bothered if we sort this with an audience,'' Cal raised his eyebrows and Johnny ran away, not doubting for a second that his father was deadly serious.

Reynolds chuckled whilst Gillian frowned in disapproval.

''Fear of god, Lightman? Pretty impressive but you're gonna need to keep that boy of yours under better control from now on. He's not a cat,'' Reynolds reminded Cal who waved his hand irritably at him.

''Yeah, I'd worked that out myself thanks mate,'' he replied.

''Cal,'' Gillian shook her head at him.

'' See, she disapproves of my parenting techniques, it's a right bloody cheek. Love, he was almost killed again, what do you want me to do? This carries on, I'm gonna keel over with the stress. Nope, boyzy there mucked up and he's gonna face the consequences,'' Cal made it clear the conversation was over.

''Cal,'' Gillian said it again and Cal sighed.

''I will not be a total bastard Foster, that's all I'm giving you. Now who wants a bloody beer cos I know I do?'' Cal pulled some bottles from the fridge and flipped the lids

''You gonna fill them in Ben or shall I?'' Cal tapped his bottle neck against Reynolds and sat down taking a big gulp as he did.

''We have allowed our informant to feed certain information so we are all set up to capture our target tomorrow evening,'' Reynolds was pleased with their progress, they might just pull success from the ashes.

''Yeah thank Christ then maybe we can get back to a normal life cos frankly I have had just as much excitement as I can take,'' Cal looked up as workmen crashed above him.

''I'll drink to that,'' Gillian held her bottle up and Cal tapped it. He then turned deliberately to a very quiet Loker and held his beer out. Loker tapped it and took a swig, knowing his pleasure was showing.

''Atta boy,'' Cal said quietly and Gillian smiled her approval.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Hope you liked it. Cal and Gillian are caught out by a surprise visit from Emily and Zoe in the next chapter. Will the secret be revealed? How will Emily react or worse what will Zoe do or say ?

Review loads and you'll find out sooner rather than later!


	19. Chapter 19 A Declaration of Intent

I'm publishing this chap as we are running out of time, Crimbo approaches. Its been snowing and is really cold which is fab in December, the way it should be ( in this hemisphere anyway) We have a severe weather warning for tonight which is always fun!

Getting excited about Christmas, the tree is up and the presents wrapped ( well most of them anyway) Eating mince pies and drinking too much, its bloody great isn't it?

Thanks for the reviews, you lot are just so nice.

Anyway on with the story!

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Gillian waited whilst Cal locked the house.

''You staying?'' Cal asked casually but he knew it wasn't casual at all. Gillian put her arms around him.

''Am I invited?'' She asked with a gleam in her eye.

''You are always invited,'' Cal kissed her and she melted into him.

''Doctor Foster, you are letting me seduce you again,'' Cal grinned at her.

''I know,'' Gillian agreed. ''You only have to say no you know.''

''Don't want to say no,'' Cal kissed her again and her heart raced as her legs went to liquid. The attraction was too strong and she didn't want to fight it either. It was pointless anyway.

She took his hand and led him upstairs, flicking the light off as she did.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Gillian watched Cal sleep and it pleased her that he appeared so peaceful.

''That's annoying Foster,'' He mumbled as his eyes flickered open. He leant up on his hand and traced the line of her shoulder as she faced him.

''Do something for me?'' She asked coyly and Cal frowned.

''Haven't I done enough already? Cos if you're not satisfied…'' Cal raised his eyebrows and she pushed his chest.

''Hold that thought just for a minute,'' she said and Cal groaned.

''What? A whole bloody minute? Hurry up Foster cos I'm losing patience here,'' Cal kissed the hollow of her neck.

''Cal, stop it. Listen to me,'' She pushed him away with considerable regret.

''Oh God alright, what?'' He asked irritably although his eyes were soft and loving.

''Johnny,'' Gillian and Cal shook his head immediately.

''No love, don't go there. That is between me and him, he needs to take me seriously and I refuse to endure the last few days again or anything remotely resembling them. That boy needs his wings clipped and as his father I reserve the right to do that,'' Cal wasn't compromising on this at all.

'' I understand, I really do but go easy alright? He's had a tough time and he's a little boy, just a little boy,'' Gillian said all the right things.

''You're good Foster, I'll give you that. Very good. Just for you and because you asked so nicely, I will go slightly easier than I was going to but only slightly,'' Cal conceded some ground.

''You'll keep your hands to yourself?'' Gillian asked hopefully and Cal bit his lip.

''Don't lie to me, I will know,'' she reminded him and Cal rolled his eyes.

''I'm not promising I won't smack him, he deserves it Foster and you know it. I'm not going to hurt him but I do need to get some control back,'' Cal wasn't going to be pushed around.

''Cal, it's ineffective,'' Gillian chose not to mention that she had resorted to the same thing herself the previous evening.

''What was that? I saw that,'' Cal caught her out and she blushed.

''I have a confession,'' she admitted.

''This sounds interesting. Go on then, tell me,'' Cal was intrigued.

''Johnny asked me if we were sleeping together and when I said no, he laughed and told me that he hoped we were being safe,'' Gillian cringed at the memory.

''Cheeky little sod,'' Cal chuckled, he was amused.

''Cal, it's not funny.'' Gillian scolded him.

''Sorry but that's not much of a confession. I was hoping for something more sordid.'''' Cal reminded her that he was still waiting.

''Cal!'' Gillian laughed and Cal smiled, she was stunning and he couldn't quite believe she was sharing his bed.

''I tapped him on the butt,'' she admitted and Cal rolled his eyes.

''Ah now I get it. You feel guilty lecturing me because you went over to the dark side. Forget it Gillian, don't worry about Johnny, he'll survive. Anyway I have far more pressing business to attend to at the moment,'' Cal stopped her from answering by claiming her mouth with his own.

''This time I promise that you will be very satisfied,'' Cal whispered against her lips and Gillian shivered in anticipation.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Is everyone okay? My friend, Jenny said there was an explosion. '' Emily came into the kitchen closely followed by Zoe. Johnny looked up with a mouthful of cereal and nodded.

''My granddad tried to kill me again but Loker saved me. Apparently he really is a murderer, a pretty nasty one,'' He said as he gazed mindlessly at the TV.

''What? Oh God, this is ridiculous,'' Emily looked at her mother as she hugged her arms around herself.

''Where's Cal, Johnny?'' Zoe took control and clicked the TV off.

''Uuuum, he's in bed cos he's knackered. I'm hoping he's gonna stay there all day,'' Johnny admitted sullenly as he looked down at the cereal bowl.

''Why?'' Emily sat down with a bump and tried not to cry.

''He's pissed off at me as usual. It was sort of my fault. Do you think he'd send me to boarding school if I ask him to?'' Johnny asked hopefully.

''What again? Johnny what's wrong with you? Can't you stay out of trouble? You're worse than me,'' Emily glared at him and he squirmed.

''Sod off Em, I mucked up that's all,'' Johnny flicked some milk at her.

''Hey, quit that right now,'' Zoe said instantly and Johnny poked his tongue out at her before flicking more milk at Emily.

''Mom, tell him,'' Emily glowered at her irritating, little brother. Zoe very pointedly removed the spoon from Johnny's hand.

''Honey, calm down. Your dad will clear this all up. I'm sure Johnny is exaggerating,'' Zoe tried to comfort Emily who was looking about ready to self destruct.

'' It wasn't that bad, I forgot to tell anyone about the papers I had so Granddad came to get them,'' Johnny now viewed the whole thing as yet another adventure and his eyes lit up as he spoke.

''Johnny that is not something to be proud of,'' Zoe scolded him as she began to make coffee.

''I'm not proud of it but it was exciting. Edgy you know? It was brilliant, like a film,'' Johnny appeared so untouched because he had convinced himself that his granddad wouldn't have really hurt him. Emily looked at him scathingly and he poked his tongue out of her this time.

''What did you just say? '' Cal walked in at the wrong moment pulling a sweater over his head.

''Nuffink,'' Johnny looked mournfully at his empty bowl.

''He's being a brat and very rude to Emily. What's wrong with you, Cal? You're always giving Emily a hard time and yet Johnny seems to do what he wants most of the time, '' Zoe sniffed and Cal glared at Johnny who pulled a face at him. Zoe could be very snooty and Cal didn't appreciate Johnny putting him in that position.

''Jono, I don't care who's here. I will smack your backside if you carry on. There Zoe, happy now?'' Cal tried very hard to gain some control. He saw Zoe roll her eyes at his feeble attempt at authority and he struggled to control himself when Johnny winked at him.

''Well I'm not sure I approve of your methods but it's a start I guess. Have you considered parenting classes?'' Zoe baited Cal who smashed down the cup in his hand onto the counter.

''What? You're lecturing me about this now? Jesus Christ Zoe, I'm doing my bloody best okay?'' Cal knew he was about to row with his ex-wife in front of the kids but he didn't really care.

Emily saw it and moved to distract Cal.

''Dad, are you okay? What happened?'' Emily walked over to Cal who hugged her.

'' I mean it Jono, behave yourself. You're in enough strife as it is,'' Cal pointed at Johnny as he comforted Emily. ''It's alright love, everyone's fine for now,'' He looked pointedly at Johnny who went red finally giving a little when faced with his father's wrath.

''Cal, what is going on? Is all this true?'' Zoe leant against the counter and fixed Cal with her most disapproving glare. Cal let go of Emily gently.

''Well love that depends on what you're talking about doesn't it?'' Cal pulled some tea from a cabinet as he tried to calm down.

'' Well according to Johnny you've all been having a great time with a murderer somewhere in the mix. Edgy and exciting to quote him,'' Zoe was cutting and Cal flinched.

''That's how he described it is it?'' Cal caught Johnny's eye and the boy visibly shrank under the glare. It was starting to dawn on him that Cal did not share his take on the previous night as a big adventure.

''Yes, it is. Is he telling the truth?'' Zoe saw the look and she felt slightly guilty but only slightly.

''Look love, we have a situation but it is now under control and after today, it will be filed under case closed. You don't need to worry,'' Cal heard the shower go on upstairs and he wondered how he was going to avoid his lover and ex-wife coming face to face with his children watching from the sidelines. He shrank from the thought that he would have to explain himself to Emily as she was still under the impression that the only sex life Cal had involved Zoe, not that she approved but it was at least known territory.

''Are you sure?'' Zoe checked and Cal nodded.

''Positive, it is under control. Em, don't you have to go to school?'' Cal wanted to clear his kitchen of unwanted visitors.

''Yes but I have some time.'' Emily sat down next to Johnny and punched him on the arm.

''Ow, don't,'' Johnny was aggrieved.

''Bite me Jono, you're a brat. Stop causing Dad so much trouble or I'll pound you,'' Emily sounded like Cal.

''Join the queue,'' Cal said under his breath.

''Fuck off Emily,'' Johnny blurted out.

''Oi!'' Cal snapped as he saw Zoe smiling smugly next to him as Johnny proved her point yet again.

''She started it. You always take her side, it's like she untouchable or sumfink,'' Johnny rubbed his arm and shuffled away from his sister.

''Something, the word is something,'' Cal snapped irritably and Johnny rolled his eyes.

''Right cos that's what really matters here. Anyway you talk like that all the time. You're not exactly posh are you?'' Johnny felt like the whole world was ganging up on him.

''Isn't that the truth?'' Zoe laughed and Cal sighed heavily.

''I did not start it. Dad, stop him from being such a brat,'' Emily was happy to fight with Johnny and Cal felt his temper begin to slip.

''Pack it in the pair of you, leave each other alone, '' Cal was at his wit's end, the kids were squabbling and Zoe was about to come face to face with Gillian. The day had not started well.

''Your hair looks like crap this morning,'' Johnny hit Emily where he knew it hurt.

''It doesn't,'' Emily fell for it and looked stricken. Cal gulped his tea, frustrated by the fact that the kids were not taking a blind bit of notice of him and Zoe was loving every minute of his discomfort.

''Are you going to let him speak like that?'' Zoe sipped her coffee and Cal groaned.

''Jono, for Christ's sake behave. Apologise to Emily and Zoe now!'' Cal vented at the easy target as his agitation grew, he was very aware that he was about to be caught out big time.

''Sorry but your hair still looks crap,'' Johnny was hardly contrite.

''Upstairs now, go! Get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret. I mean it, do what I say pronto,'' Cal waved his hand and Johnny slunk sullenly away.

''Does it mom?'' Emily was bothered and Cal groaned again as Zoe threw him a filthy look.

''Your hair is perfect honey. That boy is out of control,'' She sniffed and Cal couldn't really disagree as she was right.

''Excuse me, I need to sort my out of control son,'' Cal escaped with relief as he now had an excuse to go upstairs.

He ran up two steps at a time. He headed Gillian off at the top of the stairs.

''Zoe is here with Emily,'' he said breathlessly and Gillian froze, fraught with indecision.

''So you are sleeping together then?'' Johnny stood looking at them from the end of the hallway.

''Jono, do you want a smack because you are this far away? I am past caring that you're still supposedly recovering,'' Cal held up his finger and thumb to illustrate his point.

''I'm too old for that,'' Johnny retorted although he stepped back contradicting his defiance.

''Are you sure?'' Cal responded just as abrasively although he could feel the disapproval emanating from Gillian.

''Don't blame me cos your dirty little secret is out. Don't know why yer bothered, you're not doing anything wrong are you?'' Johnny decided to ignore Cal's threat as he was well out of harm's reach.

Cal and Gillian looked at each other.

''He does have a point,'' Gillian raised her eyebrows and Cal sighed, running his hand irritably through his hair.

''It's just,'' Cal faltered and Gillian held her hand up. Cal saw her hurt and felt like a total bastard but he was considering the bigger picture here.

''If we do this then it's out in the open, are you ready for what that could mean?'' Cal asked her and Gillian fixed him with startled eyes.

''I….I…'' She wasn't sure when it came to it.

''That's what I thought. I will get rid of them. Stay here until then and you, do as you're told for once. Stay in your room until I say you can come out,'' Cal spoke sharply to Johnny before disappearing downstairs.

Gillian was aware that Johnny was watching her, he walked slowly towards her.

''Why did you do that? You had your chance,'' Johnny was confused by the messages Gillian was giving out.

''Johnny, its complicated sweetie,'' Gillian tried to placate him with false platitudes.

''No it isn't. You're not married anymore and neither is dad so what's the problem? I don't get it,'' Johnny was blunt and Gillian didn't know how to answer him.

''Is it cos of the dragon lady?'' Johnny suggested and Gillian frowned at him.

''Who?'' She didn't know who he meant.

''Zoe, Emily's mum. She still loves dad, I can tell. He loves her too which is well rank if you ask me?'' Johnny showed where his loyalty lay.

''Oh sweetie, Zoe's nice, you should try and get along with her. She's important to your dad,'' Gillian was gentle but she was touched by his stance.

''She's alright but she needs to make her mind up doesn't she? Why are grown-ups so full of crap?'' Johnny kicked the banister irritably. Cal appeared from nowhere and answered Johnny's question for Gillian.

''Because we're allowed to be that's why? What did I tell you? Scarper, go on,'' Cal flicked his head and Johnny scowled at him.

''Why are you lying to everyone? I thought you told the truth,'' Johnny challenged Cal yet again and Cal barely controlled himself. He was feeling the effects of too much drama and worry.

''Jono, you are really pushing it son,'' Cal warned and Johnny scowled at him.

''You talk bollocks you do. You give it the big one about being all about the truth but you're just a liar. A fucking liar,'' Johnny had lost his temper and as Gillian watched him, it provided an illuminating glance into Cal's past.

''Right so that is it. I have been patient but now you do as you're told. I'm your father and you don't talk to me like that. Go to your bloody room,'' Cal grabbed Johnny's arm, swatted his butt a couple of times and pushed him down the hallway.

Johnny gave up and stomped towards his room.

''My bedroom's covered in crap you know,'' He said over his shoulder.

''That's your own fault. Do something useful and start cleaning up,'' Cal barked as he looked intently at Gillian.

''Don't, he was asking for it. I won't justify myself to you when it comes to the kids, sorry love but I won't. I tried but he is being a little sod and you know it,'' Cal was regretful and Gillian decided to leave that battle for now.

''He was being quite difficult I have to admit,'' Gillian knew Cal's actions were justified despite her instinctive disapproval.

''You okay about our decision love?'' Cal grabbed her hand and she nodded.

''You sure?'' Cal asked again and she could see what he wanted her to say but she couldn't expose herself that much, she just wasn't ready.

''It's for the best Cal. This is all too complicated as it is,'' Gillian took the mature line although she was kicking and screaming inside. Cal cupped the side of her head in his hand and kissed her, she returned it, losing herself in the moment.

''It'll work out. We should give it some time,'' Gillian said as she pulled away.

''Alright love, if that's what you want that's what we'll do,'' Cal agreed although he saw her doubts but he wasn't about to push her into anything.

''I'm going home to change. I'll meet you at the office later,'' Gillian wanted to go home and curl up in a ball to cry.

''Cal, Emily is very upset….'' The words died on Zoe's lips as she saw the couple standing at the top of the stairs.

''So it is true then?'' Zoe challenged and Cal looked at Gillian who was mortified.

''Yeah love it is,'' Cal admitted and Gillian visibly cringed as she avoided Zoe's eyes.

'' Well the least you could do is be honest with your daughter,'' Zoe felt like she'd been run over by a ten ton truck, she had been so sure of her position in Cal's life and had never really believed that Cal and Gillian would ever cross over the line.

''I will tell Emily when the time is right,'' Cal stepped up to defend Gillian without a moment's hesitation.

''I love Gillian and you are going to have to deal with that,'' Cal took Gillian's hand and she stared at him, sure he had taken leave of his senses.

Zoe gave him a contemptuous glare before turning and storming down the stairs. Gillian looked up just in time to catch Emily's eye who was staring up at them with a white, drawn face, betrayal shining in her eyes. She disappeared from sight followed closely by Zoe

They stood frozen in the moment and Gillian flinched as the front door slammed.

''I'm going home,'' she dropped her head and started to walk down the stairs. Cal caught her arm.

''I meant what I said to Zoe,'' he muttered, Gillian could see the sincerity in his eyes but she couldn't reciprocate. The hurt from Alex was still so raw and she was just too afraid. Cal saw her pain and confusion so he let go.

''I'll see you at the office,'' Gillian mumbled as she ran away from him as fast as she could.

Cal nodded but she was already gone, he swore to himself, he had messed up big time and didn't really know how to fix it. He was consumed by his feelings for Gillian, he had suppressed them for so long but now they were free and threatening to engulf him.

Cal knew he should call Emily but he shied away from that task, he would stay true to form and let work take over. It had proved an effective coping mechanism for most of his adult life and he sought refuge in the familiar.

He sighed and decided to have a cup of tea, he was sure tea would help.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''So you understand what I'm saying. You stay at the office and I'll collect you later. Right?'' Cal pulled on his coat.

''Where are you going dad?'' Johnny felt the tension and it frightened him.

''Didn't we do this already?'' Cal was apprehensive and needed Johnny's cooperation. The fact he was currently enemy number one as far as Johnny was concerned wasn't helping much.

''No, not really. You said you had work to do and that I had to stay at the office. You didn't say what work,'' Johnny mumbled and Cal paused as he registered his son's fear.

''Trust me okay Jono? It's all gonna work out, just let me get on with it and be a good boy,'' Cal tried to reassure Johnny but it didn't work.

''Whatever,'' Johnny shrugged.

''That's the best I'm gonna get isn't it?'' Cal slung his scarf around his neck. He had to focus on work, all the personal stuff would have to wait for now.

''I hate that scarf, hate bloody West Ham and I hate you,'' Johnny was childish which was understandable as he was one.

''Yeah I know you do but I'll live,'' Cal laughed and held his hand out.

''Let's get out of here,'' Cal was feeling remarkably cheerful, mainly because he sighted light at the end of the tunnel.

''I'm not holding your bloody hand,'' Johnny was sullen and narrowed his eyes at Cal.

''Suit yourself. Come on, I've got work to do,'' Cal walked to the front door humming and Johnny had little choice but to follow him.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Wow, Cal has put his heart on the line but Gillian, not so much!!!!

Let me know what you think. Zoe is going to have alot more to say isn't she?


	20. Chapter 20 Sibling Rivalry

Another one and so soon. Trying to get this finished before Christmas so need to post again.

Thanks for the reviews. Have to address some issues from them.

As far as the gun is concerned, I know nothing about guns so sorry if the technicalities are incorrect. I noticed that Cal never has a gun ( not even in Afghanistan) and regarding his experiences in Ulster, the British army would not arm an expert. They would provide armed protection but he would not have been armed. Any dirty work would have been performed by trained soldiers which Cal is not ( although as his past is cloaked in mystery maybe he is who knows?), its how the British army operates.

Secondly, the smacking issue. Its a difficult one but he is such a physical man and although he is nice to kids, he is quite tough with them. Not wussy at all, look at how he was with Max and the little boy in the tractor episode, he is different with boys. Much softer with girls. Sexist I know but he's a mans man. I know a million blokes like Cal, he's very English that way.

Lastly, Johnny is English, he was raised in London. It is why Cal didn't know about him. Sophie and John are English as well, they are from Cal's past. Hope that clears that up.

Your reviews are brilliant and very encouraging. Emily figures more here, she's struggling so don't be too harsh about her. Warning- some bad language, yes Johnny is doing it again but he is provoked!

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Gillian had her professional smile ready and waiting and she used it to full effect when she saw Cal swaggering towards her.

''Alright love, Reynolds here yet?'' Cal looked reassured when she nodded.

''He's in your office. Oh, Johnny doesn't look very happy,'' Gillian saw the small boy standing down the hallway with his back against the wall staring at the floor.

'' No he isn't. He's stroppy but don't indulge him you got me?'' Cal pointed a warning at her.

She gave Cal one of her looks and he rolled his eyes in defeat.

''I did not touch him. You might be right, I've never smacked Em so I should treat Jono the same way. It's only fair isn't it? Anyway, he thinks I like her more than him as it is, '' Cal managed to astound Gillian. He grinned and rolled his eyes at her expression.

'' Don't get smug, I only said might. We'll see how it goes, he may behave, I dunno but it's worth a try, '' Cal shrugged as he faked nonchalance but Gillian was moved. She was well aware that Cal was attempting to accommodate her beliefs about raising children and she didn't know what to make of it.

Cal was a physical man so Gillian wasn't that surprised when he resorted to the traditional with Johnny but she was very touched that he was considering her feelings. It exhibited intent, clearly he was prepared to share at least one of his children with her.

''Have you spoken to Emily?'' She asked nervously and she saw the confidence drain from Cal.

''She won't answer my calls,'' Cal's face showed hurt and Gillian felt inadequate, the last thing she wanted was to come between Cal and his daughter.

''She'll come round,'' Cal said and Gillian nodded.

''I guess ,'' Gillian said softly and Cal pulled a regretful face.

''It's not about you love, she would be this way with any woman I had a relationship with. She loves you, it's me and her mother she has a problem with,'' Cal didn't want Gillian to blame herself.

Gillian chose not to answer, she wasn't sure that was true.

''Why is Johnny upset then?'' Gillian steered the conversation onto safer ground.

'' He's angry with me cos I took away just about everything he likes but what can you do?'' Cal was relaxed about this at least. He didn't push the Emily issue, he was prepared to be patient as the women he loved worked through their baggage.

''What you have to I guess,'' Gillian was supportive. Cal laughed.

''Thanks love,'' Cal kissed her cheek and then looked back at his son with a frown.

''Leave him, I'll keep an eye on him until Loker takes over.'' Gillian removed one worry for Cal who smiled his appreciation.

''Be good Jono, do not give anyone any trouble you got it?'' Cal called but as he expected Johnny ignored him.

''Yeah love you too,'' Cal grinned at Gillian before strolling away.

Gillian walked slowly up to Johnny and copied him by leaning against the wall.

''I want to go to boarding school, I'd have more fun there. I can't play my X box for a month, a whole friggin' month,'' Johnny mumbled and Gillian smiled indulgently at the top of his head.

''No you don't. Your dad loves you and you love him. You did something wrong and he punished you but now you have to get over it,'' Gillian was gentle and she saw Loker approaching.

''I s'pose but it's still well harsh,'' Johnny kicked the wall but didn't look up.

''Loker's coming. Why don't you hang out with him for a while,'' Gillian held out her hand and Johnny took it, she didn't know how honoured that made her.

''Hey buddy,'' Loker greeted them cheerfully.

''Johnny's not feeling so good,'' Gillian explained.

''I can fix that. How about we have a Halo rematch?'' Loker had been assigned his task which was to make sure Johnny didn't have a clue what was happening. Prior to yesterday he would have been offended by such an undertaking but now he realised Cal was exhibiting huge trust in him.

Johnny looked up and smiled.

''Okay Loker, thanks.'' Johnny went to the older man without complaint.

''Thank you Loker,'' Gillian watched them to make sure they were well out of the way before going to join Torres in the viewing room.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''So you wait until he hands it over and then you engage with him. Not before right?'' Reynolds went over it again.

''Mate I know, you don't need to keep saying it,'' Cal was short as he was feeling nervous. John had betrayed him and Cal was not looking forward to confronting him. He wasn't sure how he was going to stop himself from killing him on the spot.

''Cal, you have to be careful. You can't be reckless, this guy is dangerous,'' Reynolds berated him and Cal nodded.

''I know Ben okay? Trust me,'' Cal was earnest and Reynolds nodded.

''Okay but remember the powers that be want this guy alive. That's what you're here for, to bring him in alive,'' Reynolds did trust Cal but he was still concerned. Cal was fiercely protective of his family and this man had hurt them.

''I will deliver Ben, I always do don't I?'' Cal was hard and uncompromising.

''Yes you do. Right so we're here, let's go,'' Reynolds felt the normal excitement and exhilaration when he was on active duty.

''You love this don't you?'' Cal remarked as they climbed from the car.

''Yeah, I do,'' Reynolds admitted.

''Don't know why but that is bizarrely reassuring,'' Cal smiled tightly and Reynolds grinned.

''Now I know that somewhere under that attitude there's a compliment lurking. I have your back Cal, you can trust me,'' Reynolds got real serious from nowhere as they approached the Lincoln Memorial.

''I know that mate, wouldn't be here otherwise,'' Cal said and Reynolds nodded.

''Let's get this done so we can get on with the rest of our lives,'' Reynolds clapped Cal on the back and they walked up the steps to take on their respective roles.

''Be careful okay?'' Reynolds stopped at the top where he knew they would need to part.

''Always am mate, see yer later,'' Cal waved as he walked to take up his position.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyX

''Where's my dad?'' Emily burst into the room and Loker was instantly shifty. Johnny laughed and annihilated his warrior as he lost concentration.

''He's working Emily,'' Loker mumbled as Johnny dropped the controller and looked at his sister.

''Em, I'm pretty sure he's gone to get my granddad but I didn't tell you that,'' Johnny threw himself on the couch.

''Oh God, he hasn't has he?'' Emily demanded of Loker who pulled an apologetic face.

''Em, stop being such an idiot. He's gonna do it whether you like it or not. He doesn't have to talk to you about everything he does you know. He is a grown up,'' Johnny had made his peace with the situation but Emily's cast iron belief that she was the pivotal person in Cal's life provoked resentment in Johnny. There was him but also Gillian who Johnny knew was very important to Cal. Emily's arrogance wound Johnny up and for the first time he showed it.

''This is your fault, you and your messed up family,'' Emily accused Johnny and they locked eyes.

''Emily,'' Loker knew he needed to stop this escalating, Lightman's kids were plainly about to tear chunks out of each other.

''Fuck off Emily, it's your messed up family as well,'' Johnny didn't back down.

''I wish I had never met you,'' Emily snapped and Johnny shrugged.

''You say that like I should be bothered,'' Johnny dismissed her. He blamed her and her stupid mother for the fact that Gillian wasn't ever going to be his step mother which he wanted more than anything in the world.

''You little shit, don't you give a damn that my dad might be killed because of you?'' Emily vented and she hated herself as she heard what she said. Loker noticed immediately that she claimed Cal as her own but more worryingly Johnny didn't contradict her.

''Like I said fuck off Emily, you can be a right bitch when you want to be,'' Johnny stood up to her though.

''If he gets hurt then it will be your fault, you and your stupid mother,'' Emily made it worse.

''Okay guys cut it out. Your dad would be angry with both of you if he heard any of this,'' Loker tried to be the adult but he was hopelessly out of his depth.

''It's her not me. She's so full of herself, all she ever does is whine,'' Johnny turned the heat up.

'' We were okay until you appeared. Why don't you go back where you came from?'' Emily realised that she did after all mind sharing Cal, Johnny was an interloper and she wanted rid of him.

''Your mum is a cow as well Emily and you know it,'' Johnny attacked again and Loker looked around desperately. He needed help, these kids looked about to come to blows.

''No she isn't. My dad loves her unlike yours who he hates. You do the math, you're her kid so how do you think he really feels about you? He only took you in because you don't have anyone else,'' Emily wanted to take it back as soon as she said it and she clamped her hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to stop the words from escaping but they were already out there.

They hung insidiously poisoning the atmosphere.

''He loves Gillian not your mum, why do you have such a problem with that?'' Johnny didn't let Emily bully him.

''You don't know what you're talking about. They work together that's all,'' Emily knew that wasn't true but she felt like there was too many people vying for her dad's attention and she wanted him to herself again.

''That's bollocks but they're so worried about what you're gonna say that they're sneaking around. It would be funny if it wasn't so bloody pathetic. You're such a spoilt cow,'' Johnny hissed and Loker knew he had to intervene.

''Johnny, don't talk to your sister like that,'' he said and Johnny glared at him.

''She's not a fucking baby, everyone is always going on about Emily, no one gives a toss how I feel,'' Johnny was defiant.

''Go figure, you've been nothing but trouble since you showed up. Everything was sweet before and now dad has to deal with your shit all the time. You're a total pain in the ass,'' Emily was vicious and Loker cringed.

''Emily,'' he said softly and she looked away, folding her arms defensively.

Johnny looked sadly at her and then stood up with a sigh.

''I'm going to the loo,'' he said quietly and walked away without waiting for a reply.

''You shouldn't have said that,'' Loker scolded Emily and she didn't react well.

''Get Gillian for me now or I swear to God I will make sure my dad fires you,'' Emily snarled at Loker. She felt guilt eating away at her, she hadn't meant any of that but her worry about Cal had made her lash out at the easiest target.

''Alright Emily if that's what you want,'' Loker instinctively knew that Gillian was the right person to handle this.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Emily honey, what's wrong?'' Gillian was anxious to get back aware that the meet was about to happen anytime now.

''Where's my dad?'' Emily fight was gone and all that was left was worry and guilt because she had hurt the brother she loved desperately.

''Emily, he is working,'' Gillian sidestepped the question.

''Gillian, do not treat me like a child. Where did he go? He went to help get that monster didn't he?'' Emily cut a pathetic figure as she was eaten up with a myriad of emotions.

Gillian paused and then made a decision that she knew Cal would disapprove of.

''Emily, I will let you come and watch but you have to understand that you might see some things that you won't like,'' Gillian knew that this could be the nail in the coffin for her relationship with Cal but she felt like it was the right thing in the circumstances.

''I get that but I need to know Gillian,'' Emily came over all mature and Gillian knew this was what she had to do.

''Okay come on,'' Gillian held her arm up and Emily walked in front of her.

''Gillian, I don't mind you know,'' Emily said as she stopped suddenly and Gillian glanced nervously at Loker who held his hands up.

''I know nothing,'' he said and Gillian smiled wryly, if only that were true.

''Honey, I…'' Gillian didn't know how to continue.

''I'm hurt that you didn't tell me. I thought we were friends,'' Emily was earnest and Gillian felt guilty.

''Dad treats me like a little kid but I thought you got it. I'm 16 not 6,'' Emily emotionally reached out to Gillian and she felt honoured.

''I'm sorry Emily, we should have told you. I'm sorry,'' Gillian came clean and Emily nodded, happy to accept the apology.

''Thank you for letting me watch,'' Emily stepped forward and embraced Gillian.

''That's okay sweetie, I know that you're old enough,'' Gillian stroked some hair from Emily's face and their eyes met. The bond that had been forming was now rock solid and Gillian realised at that moment that she wanted to be part of this family, to love and cherish the father and his children.

She wished she had reciprocated when Cal had told her he loved her in his own roundabout way, she offered a silent prayer that she would get the chance to rectify that mistake.

''We should go,'' Emily was anxious and walked to the door.

''Where's Johnny?'' Gillian wasn't stupid and she noticed the glaring absence from the room.

''He's in the bathroom,'' Loker replied and Gillian panicked. Emily gulped, hoping Gillian wouldn't probe further, she didn't.

''Go and get him. Do not let him out of your sight again, do you understand me?'' Gillian was compelled to go back to the viewing room but she had to make sure that Loker understood what he needed to do.

''You've got it, sorry,'' Loker scuttled from the room and Gillian led Emily quickly away.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny went to the arcade, he had fifty bucks he'd lifted from Loker's wallet and wanted to lose himself. He understood Emily's venom, he thought she was right. Johnny and his family were cursed but there was little he could do to change that fact.

He began to kill zombies and his mind went blank just as he intended.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Loker walked into the viewing room and froze watching the action incredulously.

''John,'' Cal stepped from the shadows after John had handed over the file. The accomplice had melted into the dark but was already under arrest.

''Cal,'' John covered his surprise but Cal saw it as clear as day.

''John, what happened to Brandon Avery?'' Cal was more honest than he would normally be. Torres tutted next to Gillian and she looked at her.

''He's being too confrontational, he'll force his hand,'' Torres explained and Emily shot daggers at her.

'' Cal knows this man much better than we do, he's got this,'' Gillian replied stiffly as she smiled reassuringly at Emily. Internally she agreed with Torres, Cal was being very heavy handed.

''I'm saying nothing except that I was trying to protect my family Cal, that's all,'' John looked round warily.

''Why am I still alive?'' John pulled a gun from under his jacket and aimed it at Cal.

''Isn't Johnny family then?'' Cal was mystified because he could see that John believed what he was saying.

''He's in trouble,'' Torres said suddenly. ''He shouldn't have said that.''

Gillian heard the urgency in her voice.

''He's going to shoot him, see the intent just there,'' Loker spoke pointing as he stepped forward.

''What?'' Emily was horrified.

''Trust your father, Emily,'' Gillian didn't cave under the pressure, she believed that Cal was in the control. Gillian put her arm around Emily and realised she was trembling.

''He knows what he's doing,'' Gillian said as she shot Loker a scathing glance, he blushed and looked away.

''Okay, if you say so,'' Emily put her faith in her father and Gillian.

''He got in the way Cal and anyway he's yours now isn't he?'' John didn't do what Loker said instead Cal's words distracted him from his decided course of action.

''Yeah he is. You're angry about that aren't you?'' Cal was seeing hate which he hadn't expected and he wanted to know why. He was aware the FBI required a confession to the Avery boy's murder so they could press for the death penalty which explained why they were still talking.

''You destroyed my daughter you know and then you left her with this constant reminder. Every time she looked at him, she saw you. It killed her a little more each day. It was why she got ill,'' John rambled but the gun remained trained on its target.

''John, bi polar disease is probably congenital you know that,'' Cal forgot what he was there for and allowed himself to be drawn in.

''My life work, it's just so ironic isn't it? That boy was yours from the day he was born, the way he spoke, the gestures, the attitude, all you. So much for the nurture v nature argument, '' John looked reflective as Cal watched him carefully.

''Don't bother trying to give him to me, he's already mine. I took him, I love him and I would die to protect him,'' Cal became slightly aggressive. John nodded. Emily heard her father's words loud and clear, she knew that Johnny was here to stay and despite what she had said to him that fact made her happy.

Torres tutted again and Gillian tried to ignore her as she watched the screen intently.

''Yeah you did, business as usual right Cal?'' John attempted to make Cal feel guilty.

''The Avery boy John?'' Cal got back on track.

''Yes, I killed him. He was going to wreck the whole thing. I couldn't let that happen, Sophie's defence is going to cost a lot of money. Thanks for that by the way,'' John smiled and Cal saw the irrationality take control.

''I didn't destroy your daughter John, you did. With your unrealistic expectations and the constant pressure. You know it and so do I,' Cal rankled, he reached around grasping the gun nestling in the back of his pants and Torres drew in a sharp breath. Emily stiffened under Gillian's arm.

''Well it's been a pleasure Cal but now I have to go and you are going to help me,'' John lifted his gun and Cal shook his head. He let go of the gun, Cal wasn't a killer and couldn't bring himself to use the weapon after all. He would use the weapon he had always depended on, his mind.

''No John, not gonna happen mate. Need to turn and face. Thanks though,'' Cal put his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet.

''What for?'' John hesitated.

''Making me realise what really matters,'' Cal saw Reynolds fix in on his target.

John laughed and squeezed the trigger. Reynolds was faster and he took John down with a well aimed shot in the kneecap. John let his shot go and Cal crumpled in a heap and Emily screamed as Gillian felt the bottom drop from her world.

The screen chose that very moment to disintegrate into static.

''Jesus, what the hell happened?'' Torres tapped the computer frantically, her frustration making her fumble.

''Oh shit,'' Loker muttered to himself.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Get it up again, get it working now!'' Gillian yelled as several staff members scrambled around.

''Gillian,'' Emily was standing shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself for some small semblance of comfort.

''Its okay Honey, its okay,'' Gillian went to her instantly and tried to reassure her but she had no real idea if her words were true.


	21. Chapter 21 Closure

It is finished, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks to all those who reviewed so faithfully especially Chels, hope you had a good crimbo as well love.

By the way, calling someone a bitch is a pretty nasty insult in the UK, its used differently in the States I think. Wanker is equally as insulting, not what a kid calls his dad, considered totally unacceptable hence Cal's reaction to it.

Enjoy the rest of your Christmas, I'm off to some friends to enjoy my Boxing Day, going to eat cold turkey and pickles and watch the footie which is the tradition here ( we're big on tradition).

Laters S

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Cal? Cal?'' Reynolds rushed forward as his colleagues secured John.

''I'm alright mate, just a scratch,'' Cal sat up, blood trickling down his face from the graze on his temple.

''Thank God,'' Reynolds laughed and Cal grinned at him.

''Did you get what you needed?'' Cal asked and Reynolds nodded.

''Good job,'' Reynolds held his hand aloft but Cal left him hanging.

''English mate, we don't do that slapping hand thing. I'll shake on it though,'' Cal got to his feet and Reynolds pulled him in for a hug.

''Woah mate, we don't really do the physical thing full stop if we can help it,'' Cal hugged him anyway despite his protestations.

''You can have your family back now Lightman, we're done with them,'' Reynolds goaded Cal who shoved him.

''Yeah thanks for that, glad we could be of service,'' Cal watched as John was dragged away.

''Bet you're happy to see that sight aren't you?'' Reynolds whistled.

''You could say that, he is one destructive bastard,'' Cal knew he should feel compassion but he didn't, all he felt was relief.

''Well Lightman how about we grab a drink and you can tell me what's really going on between you and Foster?'' Reynolds slung his arm around Cal's shoulders who grinned.

''Ben, I am a gentlemen,'' Cal protested and Reynolds rolled his eyes.

''Yeah sure you are,'' Reynolds was caustic with his reply.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Oh thank God,'' Gillian exclaimed.

The relief was palpable as the screen flickered and it was clear all was well.

''Jeez, he's so good, how did he do that?'' Torres was eaten up with admiration, Cal had pulled this one from the ashes.

''You okay honey?'' Gillian gave Emily a one armed squeeze. She was very quiet and Gillian was concerned.

''Why does he have to do things like this? Doesn't he care how I feel?'' Emily sucked in a deep breath and Gillian knew she had to be careful.

''It's how he is Emily, he does care but sometimes he has to take risks,'' Gillian replied and Emily threw her a look of disbelief.

''Ok, I admit he can be too reckless at times but isn't that one of the reasons we love him?'' Gillian was reassuring but Emily still looked miserable.

''Do you?'' She muttered and Gillian gave her a puzzled, questioning look.

''Do you love him? Really love him? Johnny thinks you do,'' Emily turned to face Gillian and the whole room fell silent.

Gillian was flummoxed and she looked around her irritably, hoping that her staff would take the hint. They didn't and Gillian faced an impossible dilemma. She could see the hope in Emily's eyes but she couldn't put their relationship on such an official footing without speaking to Cal first. They had to decide how to do this without upsetting Emily further. Gillian was determined that the young girl in front of her would not suffer more than she had to.

''Johnny left,'' Loker stepped forward and saved her.

Gillian was torn between gratitude and infuriation.

''We had a fight, a pretty nasty one. I said some things, '' Emily admitted and Gillian was speechless as too many emotions pummelled her.

''How long ago?'' Gillian covered her confusion with the practical.

''Did you get all that? He won't be causing us any more problems that's for sure '' Cal came through the door before Loker could reply. There was obviously a time delay and before Gillian could get control, Cal was there in her face larger than life.

''Dad,'' Emily threw herself at him and Cal covered his consternation by hugging her.

He gave Gillian a fierce glare.

''I let her watch. It was appropriate Cal and I stand by my decision,'' Gillian replied stiffly as the room cleared rapidly.

''Good job, you played him just right,'' Torres said to Cal and he nodded.

''Yeah although it was a bit tense there for a while,'' Cal made a massive understatement.

''Foster?'' Cal made it clear he didn't approve of her decision.

''Cal, she knew what was going on and I felt it was better to let her see than allow her to get upset imagining the worse,'' Gillian justified herself and there was a moment when she thought he would blow but he didn't.

'' Yeah that's probably true,'' Cal nodded and then held Emily at arm's length.

Reynolds strolled in and then stopped as he sensed the tension immediately.

''So you okay Em?'' Cal asked searching her face.

''I get it, you did what you had to,'' Emily was far more accepting than Gillian expected.

Cal nodded and then hugged her tightly.

''So I think we should celebrate,'' Cal grinned as he turned to his colleagues, his arm still slung around his daughter.

''I second that. I have this,'' Reynolds held a bottle of champagne aloft.

''Crack it open mate, I need a drink big time,'' Cal was on a high and missed Gillian exchange of nervous glances with Loker who cleared his throat meaningfully.

''Don't need to say it twice man,'' Reynolds popped the cork and began to pour the bubbly into some paper cups.

''Excuse me,''' Gillian made good her escape, Loker scampering after her. Emily watched them leave and tried not to show what had transpired but Cal was already looking at her with a puzzled look.

''What's wrong love?'' he asked and Emily gulped.

''Nothing,'' she blustered. Cal tipped his head to one side and smiled.

''Try again,'' he said quietly and Emily frowned at him.

''Don't do that. Why didn't you tell me about Gillian before? I have a right to know,'' Emily was her father's daughter and manipulated Cal.

''Not the right time love, maybe later,'' it worked and Cal backed down, he didn't want to discuss this now.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''How long ago?'' Gillian got down to business as soon as she was sure they were a safe distance.

''A while and I'm fifty bucks light,'' Loker admitted reluctantly.

''Oh God, Cal is not going to be happy,'' Gillian tried to think.

''You're on his wavelength, where would he go?'' Gillian turned to Loker to save them.

''Well, he has money, he's twelve and he's pissed. He'll be annihilating aliens or zombies somewhere,'' Loker shrugged, seemed obvious to him.

''Go and call as soon as you find him. Call me, no one else,'' Gillian pushed Loker who went without needing a second bidding.

Gillian fixed a happy smile and went back into the room, hoping against hope that Cal wouldn't notice.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''I'm fine dad, it was hard that's all. I thought you were dead,'' Emily was doing her part and she looked immediately to Gillian to help her.

''Right, sorry about that. You should not have seen that, '' Cal said and he watched Gillian approach them suspiciously.

''Cal, leave Emily alone. She's had a hard time you know. It's not nice for any of us watching you risk your life,'' Gillian tried to cover by attacking Cal.

''So why did you let her watch then?'' Cal was annoyed and challenged Gillian, she sighed. She wanted to tell Cal how she really felt but he was picking a fight with her, not exactly the emotional reunion she had planned.

''Cal, Emily is old enough. She was worried and I thought it was for the best,'' Gillian defended her position yet again.

''Dad, stop it. This wasn't Gillian's fault. She was treating me as an adult, you should try it sometime,'' Emily stepped up to bat.

''But as Foster knows you are not an adult, sorry Em but you're not,'' Cal was unrepentant. He couldn't handle Emily being upset and he blamed Gillian.

'' Dad, I am not a little girl anymore. You have other people to think about now, not just me,'' Emily had been doing some thinking and she felt that Johnny's point of view was valid. Cal was not solely her property, she had to learn to share him and much to her surprise she was prepared to.

There was silence as Cal stood very still, studying Emily's face as he absorbed her words. Emily fidgeted with her hands nervously as Gillian considered what to say next.

''What's wrong?'' Cal finally asked with a sigh as Reynolds shoved some champagne in his hand.

''Lightman, will you please relax? You just helped blow one of our biggest cases for years wide open. You guys are going to enjoy a big payday. Celebrate,'' Reynolds tried to cajole Cal.

''Exactly, cheers,'' Gillian tapped her cup against Cal's and drank deeply. Cal hesitated and then took a slug himself.

''Can I have some?'' Emily asked in a vain attempt to distract Cal.

''No you bloody can't. What's going on Foster?'' Cal wasn't deceived not for a second.

''How did you know he wouldn't kill you?'' Torres came over and interrupted the standoff.

''I just did,'' Cal answered off handedly as he fixed Gillian with a knowing gaze.

Gillian realised she had to come clean and she tried to figure out how to word that she had lost Cal's son on her watch.

Her phone began to ring and she held it up in relief.

''Excuse me,'' She said brightly before disappearing into a corner.

Cal drained his champagne and watched her closely.

''So Lightman, what are you going to do with the money? You should take the kids on a vacation,'' Reynolds refilled Cal's cup oblivious to the tension.

''Keep the lights on probably,'' Cal replied grimly and then he looked at Emily who was regarding him guiltily.

''What did you do Em that's made you look that way and why are you being so reasonable all of a sudden?'' Cal asked and Emily appeared startled by his accusation.

''Nothing, I didn't do anything,'' she stuttered.

''Liar Em, sorry but you're lying to me. I can see guilt so why do you feel guilty?'' Cal asked and Emily looked up at him with apprehensive eyes.

''You're not supposed to read me,'' she resorted to an old argument.

''Answer the question Emily,'' Cal felt panic and then he realised something as Emily looked dumbly at him.

''Where is your brother Emily?'' Cal finally asked the question she had been dreading and Emily instantly looked over at Gillian who was talking furtively into her cell.

''I'll ask Foster then,'' Cal said with a roll of the eyes as he walked over to his partner.

''You lost Johnny didn't you?'' Cal asked and Gillian's face answered his question.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Dude, you shouldn't have done this,'' Loker stood beside Johnny as he shot down zombie after zombie.

''Yeah I know. I'll give you your money back. Wanna a go?'' Johnny held the gun out as he died.

''That's not what I'm talking about kid and you know it,'' Loker took the offering.

''Don't belong here Loker, just don't,'' Johnny sat on the ground and buried his head in his arms.

''Your dad would disagree,'' Loker began to shoot.

''Yeah well, my sister wouldn't, if you can even call her that,'' Johnny replied.

Loker continued to shoot as he considered his reply.

''They were devastated Johnny when they thought you were dead,'' Loker couldn't think of a better way to word it.

''Yeah, I s'pose. Thing is Loker, I just give my dad grief. He had this well good life and I've mucked it up. Emily's right, I'm just bad news,'' Johnny stood up and hung over the bar beside the machine.

''You're twelve years old Johnny, none of this is your fault dude. You're a kid, the grown-ups messed up, not you,'' Loker fired away.

''It is my fault Loker,'' Johnny was interested in what Loker had to say and waited for his reply.

''No kid, you just got caught in the middle. Anyways your sister has given your dad plenty of problems and he's not the sort of guy who cares about that. He's a good dad isn't he?'' Loker was envious, his own father could not have been more disinterested in him. The moment he realised his son wasn't about to play for the Capitals anytime soon then he disengaged and that was how it was to this day.

''Yeah I know he is, better than I ever thought he would be. My mum slagged him off all the time so you know I didn't expect much but…'' Johnny stopped talking.

''He's gonna kick your butt for this stunt kid, it was not a clever move. He's okay by the way just in case you're interested,'' Loker made Johnny smile at last.

''I knew he would be. Anyway Gillian won't let him, she tells him off all the time. It's really funny,'' Johnny knew the score.

''Yeah it is, I must admit. Don't be so sure about Foster having your back, she's not real happy. This was very dumb although I know Emily didn't help,'' Loker was honest as he always was.

''She's my sister and I love her but dad's hers isn't he? There's no room for the rest of us,'' Johnny opened up to Loker as he trusted him.

''That's not really her decision but yes Emily has been used to being your dad's main focus but she will get used to the change,'' Loker died and dropped the gun.

''You really think so?'' Johnny asked doubtfully and Loker nodded.

''You need to be more positive Johnny, your dad is stoked to have you with him. Leave all this crap with your mom and grandpa behind. Look ahead, the future is bright,'' Loker hated seeing Johnny so down, he was basically a good kid in a bad position.

''The future's orange,'' Johnny laughed and Loker looked baffled.

''Never mind, maybe you're right. My dad is loaded which is a plus,'' Johnny laughed even harder and Loker smirked.

''Yeah he is, play your cards right and Christmas could be awesome. He owes you twelve Christmases at once remember?'' Loker was just happy that Johnny was laughing.

''That's right, he does,'' Johnny began to be convinced.

''Ready to go?'' Loker asked and Johnny nodded.

''Yeah alright, whatever. Don't have anywhere else to go do I?'' Johnny shrugged.

''Want a milkshake first?'' Loker asked and Johnny nodded.

''You're buying kid, not even you could have spent fifty bucks on that crap game,'' Loker teased and Johnny laughed.

''I will pay you back, I promise,'' Johnny fell into step next to Loker.

''Yeah I know you will,'' Loker ruffled his hair.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Loker? You expect Loker to bring him back?'' Cal had little faith in his employee.

''Trust him Cal, he understands Johnny better than the rest of us,'' Gillian was adamant.

''Yeah mainly cos they're about the same mental age,'' Cal landed a low blow and then began to prowl his office as Emily looked at Gillian with wide, apprehensive eyes.

''Why do you feel so guilty Em? What does this have to do with you?'' Cal read his daughter like a book.

''I…'' Emily paused and Cal pointed at her.

''Tell me the truth Emily,'' he warned.

''I said some things but Jono called me a bitch which is way worse than anything I said to him. We had a fight that's all, it wasn't a big deal,'' she replied weakly.

''What sort of things?'' Cal had the bit between his teeth and he wouldn't let go until he knew the score, it was how he was.

''Gillian,'' Emily asked for help.

''Cal, this is not Emily's fault. Stop trying to find someone to blame. Johnny made his choice, no one else,'' Gillian sprang to the bereft girl's defence.

''Yeah, okay? I suppose you're right. I told you didn't I? He can be a little diamond but a git when he wants to be. No one but me seems to get that. A bitch, he called you a bitch? So that's well out of order. Sorry Em,'' Cal now turned his attention to Johnny and Gillian wasn't entirely happy with that either.

Emily cringed, she knew that she should tell Cal what she said to provoke Johnny but she didn't have the guts. Luckily for her Cal was too busy seething to notice her expression.

''Cal, why don't you blame the situation if you have to blame anything? He's just a little boy and he doesn't always make the best choices. It's to be expected, he's been betrayed by his mother and his grandfather, the very people he was supposed to be able to depend on. It must be very confusing and hurtful for him,'' Gillian prepared a very effective defence.

''Oh no, don't do that, all of that is true but he knows he can trust us so why would he do this?'' Cal set Emily up and she delivered.

''Emily, will you please tell me what you said to him? I am not stupid and it's written all over your face,'' Cal ignored Gillian's appalled expression.

Emily took a deep breath and then relayed the whole fight in hushed tones.

There was a long silence and Gillian was left wondering how siblings could be so cruel to each other. She had no brothers or sisters and she always longed for them, even now. The whole scenario rendered her dumbfounded.

She looked to Cal for some assistance as she had no idea how to react. He smiled reassuringly at her and she felt better, plainly he had this.

''Okay Em so there's a lot there that you need to apologise for but some of it you really feel am I right?'' Cal seemed calm, almost resigned to the fact that this was going to happen eventually.

''I'm kinda jealous Dad,'' Emily admitted.

''Yeah I know. Wouldn't be human if you weren't, Em. Can I just say though that I love both of you the same but what we have is special and always will be?'' Cal leant against his desk.

''Are you sure?'' Emily wasn't convinced.

''Yes Em, you are my daughter and we have a shared history which belongs only to us doesn't it?'' Cal said the right thing and Gillian saw Emily smile to herself.

''Do you really want me to send your brother away?'' Cal asked and Gillian glared at him. That was too much, Emily should not have that power. Cal appeared to be avoiding looking at her.

''No,'' Emily shook her head.

''Not gonna happen, Em. Not now, not ever and you need to get used to that fact. Yes, you are my daughter and we have our thing but Johnny is my son. Works both ways Em, I have my thing with him as well. I will not choose between you, might not be what you want to hear but you're gonna have to like it or lump it,'' Cal restored Gillian's confidence in him.

''I know that dad, I like having a brother. I was mad that's why I said what I did, I didn't mean it,'' Emily was earnest and Cal nodded.

''Good to hear but Em, you can't ever say any of that to him again. It's not fair, you can't use his past as a weapon against him when it suits you. It's out of order and not what I expect of you, you're better than that. None of this was Johnny's fault, he's the victim. If you want to have a go then have a go at me, not him. Is all that crystal?'' Cal laid it all out on the table and Gillian was seriously impressed.

''Sorry dad, I get it,'' Emily whispered.

''Don't tell me Em, tell your brother which is what he is and always will be. Where the bloody hell is Loker? Are you sure about this?'' Cal exhibited his legendary impatience and Gillian nodded.

''He'll be here Cal, just calm down,'' She said softly.

Cal nodded, obviously Gillian's influence was still intact.

''Cal, can I speak to you?'' Gillian asked tentatively and Cal nodded again.

''Yeah okay, we'll be back in a sec Em,'' Cal strolled into the side room and Gillian faced him, biting her lip nervously.

''So that doesn't look good. What's the matter love?'' Cal was worried, Gillian was stressed, it was written all over her face.

Gillian tried to think of the words but none would come.

''Okay so now you're starting to freak me out,'' Cal was now seriously concerned, there were so many emotions on Gillian's face all at once that he didn't know what to make of it.

Gillian laughed and then stepped forward, she kissed him and he responded automatically as she moulded her body against his. He groaned involuntarily and held the kiss, unwillingly to let her go.

She broke away eventually and regarded him breathlessly, she ran her fingers through his hair and then laid her forehead against his.

''I love you Cal Lightman,'' she whispered softly and there was micro second of silence before he chuckled.

''About bloody time you told me that, way to keep a bloke hanging,'' Cal stopped her response with another kiss.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Johnny dragged his feet along the brightly lit hallway that led to Cal's office and Loker had to keep stopping to wait for him.

''Don't tell him I nicked money off you please,'' Johnny was worried and Loker was sympathetic, he knew what it was like to face Lightman when he was angry.

''Johnny, I won't but you have to. It's the right thing to do, your dad respects honesty. He'll know we're keeping something from him. Sorry but he will,'' Loker was brutally honest and Johnny looked about to cry.

''Why can't he be a normal dad? An ordinary doctor or something?'' he whined as he walked slowly to Loker.

''Come on kid, it won't be that bad?'' Loker tried to encourage Johnny who pulled a face.

''You reckon? Emily was right, me and my family are a fucking disaster,'' Johnny stopped and looked hopefully at Loker.

''Can't you take me home? We could ring him when we get there,'' Johnny behaved as if he was about to face the chair which this was the child equivalent of.

''We're here now,'' Loker couldn't do that, Lightman would fire him.

''Triffic, thanks Loker really appreciate your help,'' Johnny didn't move so Loker pushed the door open for him. Johnny took a deep breath and stepped into the lion's lair.

Three sets of eyes fixed him to the ground and Johnny looked around for Loker.

''He was at the arcade, not that far away,'' Loker smiled brightly and Johnny stepped behind him.

''Johnny, we were worried honey,'' Gillian spoke as it was plain no one else was going to.

Johnny shrugged and then he glared at Cal.

''So you got him then?'' He virtually snarled and Gillian subconsciously stepped into the space between father and son. Johnny looked at her and then Cal, his mind working overtime, something had changed.

''Yeah son, we did. He's going away for the rest of his natural,'' Cal sounded very calm and Johnny nodded.

''You must be made up Emily. Won't have to worry about your perfect life being mucked up now will you?'' Johnny spoke directly to his sister who was taken aback by his hostility.

''Why does everyone think my life is perfect? It isn't,'' Emily protested immediately and Johnny smirked at her.

''Yeah right whatever Em,'' Johnny wasn't convinced.

''Jono, leave it out son. I'm not best pleased as it is, you don't wanna make it worse if you know what's good for you ,'' Cal finally asserted some authority and Johnny glared at him.

''Thank you Loker,'' Gillian decided that Cal really didn't need an audience for this particular family discussion.

''Yeah thanks Loker,'' Cal did at least thank him personally. Loker nodded and started to leave as he knew he had been dismissed.

''Laters Loker,'' Johnny held his knuckles out and Loker tapped them.

''Remember Christmas?'' Loker winked and Johnny laughed. Cal saw a lightening in his son's expression that he hadn't seen before.

''You're a right wanker to him, why do you hate him so much? He's sound, I like him, '' Johnny seemed determined to provoke Cal even more than he already had if that was possible. Cal saw the defensive mask fall into place on Johnny's face again and he felt the need to restore the carefree countenance from a few moments ago.

''That's none of your business, park yourself,'' Cal pointed at the couch. ''And you Em, cos we need to get this sorted.'' The fun stuff would have to wait for now, Cal had some serious issues to address.

Cal winked at Gillian and she knew that he had this under control.

Johnny hesitated and instinctively looked at Gillian to rescue him. She decided that for once she was going to let Cal handle this alone. They were his children after all.

''I'll give you some space,'' Gillian smiled tightly although she loitered. She saw Johnny's face fall and she felt guilty although she felt it was time he faced the music. Johnny had risked his life and Cal had to get control of him but more importantly Gillian had to let him do that.

''Cheers love,'' Cal wasn't very impressed when neither of his children moved.

'' Don't make me tell the pair of you again,'' He warned ominously.

''Alright dad, no need to go crazy,'' Emily sat down but Johnny didn't.

''I'm not going near her, I hate her and I fu….'' Johnny changed his mind when he saw Cal wag a warning finger at him, ''frigging hate you too,'' Johnny still wasn't cooperating though, far from it.

'Right so now you really are pushing it. Sit on the bloody couch before I make you.'' Cal kept his temper and Gillian decided it was safe to leave. She really needed to trust Cal more in these situations.

''Why is he allowed to talk like that? I would be grounded for a month if I said that to you and I'm a lot older than him,'' Emily had a deep sense of injustice and Cal sighed.

''Emily, your brother thinks he's clever but he isn't. Johnny, do as you're told so before I totally lose my rag,'' Cal stepped towards Johnny who sat down quickly as far away from Emily as he could get.

'' Still hate you and her,'' He mumbled glaring murderously at Emily who sneered back.

''Oi, watch it! Stop with the lip. Jesus, I'm shattered and you two had to choose today to have a row. Great timing kids, cheers,'' Cal slumped down in a chair and wiped his hand over his face. Johnny and Emily exchanged nervous glances, she smiled at him and he poked his tongue out at her. They both laughed and Cal sat forward, his elbows on his knees staring at them. There was silence.

After a few minutes, Johnny caved.

''Do you like Christmas?'' He asked from nowhere and Cal glanced at Emily who shrugged helplessly.

''What?'' Cal was lost.

''Christmas? Do you like it? I do, its brilliant. I like eating what you want all day and watching bad films on the telly. What do you like about it?'' Johnny's face wore the expression Cal had glanced for a brief second and he wanted to keep it there.

''I like sleeping in,'' Cal admitted. Johnny turned to Emily who looked at her dad who nodded, there had to be a method to Johnny's madness.

''I like gifts and singing carols, '' Emily gave her input. Cal looked askance at her.

''Well I do,'' she retorted.

''Yeah presents are good. Loker says you have to get me twelve years worth of presents this Christmas cos you owe me,'' Johnny grinned cheekily at Cal who rolled his eyes.

''Well I hate to say it but he does have a point,'' Cal felt relief, relief immersed him. This might just work out after all. Buying the entire contents of a video game store would be a small price to pay to have his family united at last.

''Do they have crackers here?'' Johnny asked and Cal shook his head.

''No but I'm sure we can get some,'' Cal was starting to get this although Emily still looked baffled but seemed prepared to play along.

''Crackers are the best. So we all agree that Christmas is sweet right?'' Johnny looked between them and they nodded. Emily smiled at Cal who was touched by his son's innocent attempt at a family reconciliation, it was much more effective than anything Cal would have come up with.

''Can Gillian come for Christmas at our house? It's a time for family right? And she's family isn't she?'' Johnny delivered the killer question. He watched Cal closely, Johnny was hoping that what he had been wishing for had finally happened.

''Can she dad? Please,'' Johnny pleaded but Cal couldn't say yes unless his daughter agreed as well.

Cal glanced at Emily who nodded.

''I think Gillian should definitely come for Christmas, even stay over,'' Emily agreed and both children looked hopefully at Cal.

''I think that Christmas would be perfect if Gill was there,'' Cal grinned and Johnny spontaneously stood up. He came over to Cal who looked up at him uncertainly.

''Thanks dad,'' Johnny hugged him and Cal pulled him onto his lap, squeezing tightly. Johnny didn't fight, he welcomed the embrace and the security he found there.

''I'm sorry about your granddad Jono,'' Cal whispered in his son's ear and Johnny buried his face in his neck.

''It's alright, he's can't hurt me anymore because of you. Thanks dad,'' He murmured and Cal squeezed tighter.

He looked up at Emily and held his arm out. She joined them and finally they came together, a family at last.

Eventually Johnny sat up and looked at Cal.

''So can we go home now please cos I'm starving?'' Johnny gave his most charming smile and Cal nodded.

''Yeah, we can go home, we'll get a take away on the way but don't make me notice either of you when we get there. I want some peace,'' Cal stood Johnny up and grabbed his jacket. He knew he should have made a bigger deal about their behaviour but in the end he was just happy that they had managed to find some semblance of unity.

''You're both grounded, a month and don't give me any grief about it. You don't say those things to each other, we're family and we stick together,'' Cal issued a punishment despite the fact he didn't want to.

''Grounding? You're grounding me? Don't you have a closet you want cleaning out?'' Emily wasn't happy, her dad's punishments were normally much more interesting than this. Grounding would actually hurt and a month was a very long time. Johnny sniggered as he put on his own coat, Cal absentmindedly ruffled his hair.

''No Em, sorry. Grounding it is, I'm too tired to be more creative than that,'' Cal grinned and Emily glared sullenly at him.

''But you already took my X Box away, what am I gonna do at home for a whole month?'' Johnny wasn't that impressed either although he was smiling. The news about Gillian and Cal made him so happy that not even this could destroy his mood.

''I'm sure you'll think of something. How about we paint your room?'' Cal suggested as he put his scarf around his neck.

''Chelsea blue?'' Johnny asked hopefully and Cal shook his head.

''Try claret and blue,'' he replied and Johnny shoved him.

''No bloody chance, I'd rather have Barbie pink,'' Johnny laughed and Cal nodded.

''Pink it is then,'' he agreed whilst Emily giggled .

''Dad's already sleeping with Gillian, you know that right?'' Johnny said in retaliation as they walked to the door.

''Yeah I know, about time I'd say,'' Emily laughed as she followed her brother into the hallway.

Cal hesitated and then shrugged as he closed his office door behind them.

''I nicked fifty dollars off Loker,'' Johnny told the truth when he was safe from immediate retribution, in public view with several employees walking around. Cal didn't miss a beat.

''Did yer? That's gonna cost yer and a lot more than just your pocket money,'' Cal slung his arm around Johnny's shoulders, pulled him in and spoke quietly in his ear.

Johnny's face was a picture and Emily laughed, revenge proving sweet.

''Like I said Em, not as clever as he thinks. Needs to remember I'm bigger than him,'' Cal said taking her hand.

''Dad, you're well unfair,'' Johnny whined but Cal ignored him.

''Right, let's go home then shall we?'' Cal was happy as both his children were safe and sound which was the way it should be.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Gillian crept quietly from the bed, careful not to wake Cal and padded to the bathroom.

She pulled the box from her purse and started to read the instructions. Several minutes later, she was looking anxiously at the small window and praying.

She read the result several times but it was clear.

Then she began to cry.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

What happens next is up to your imaginations, was it positive or negative? I'm gonna leave that hanging.

Thanks again, Sammie X.


	22. Chapter 22

Just a note to say that I have begun a sequel to this story. Its called 'Line, What Bloody Line?'

Please read it if you liked this one.

Regards

S X


End file.
